The truth shouldn't always come out
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: Sasuke comes back to the village with Orochimaru dead. The village isn't taking his arrival well especially Sakura. When Sasuke finds out somethings wrong with Sakura will he uncover the dark truth behind it? Will the love spark? dont own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_The dark man twirled Sakura around as she kept her eyes close trying to fight any tears from spilling from her eyes. She had failed, and had been caught. Could she do nothing right. She was being made to dance around the dead bodies she had been sent to protect for heaven's sake! The man brought her closer to his body and she could hear him chuckling at her._

_"You will now be __**my**__ cherry blossom, for now on."_

Sakura woke up and listened to men and women outside her apartment. They were whispering, and it was whispering that was urgent. Low, fast, and shocked seemed to be the right terms for Sakura. She stepped out of her bed and reached for her night stand what would she wear today? Well she had her hospital duty so guess it would be her uniform. Her uniform she actually liked it looked to be a strapless white sundress that was comfortable on her skin and what people said was that it hugged her curves that they said were amazing. It was also said that on the bottom of her dress it had the hosptial signs on the sides. As she finished putting on her dress she grabbed her night stand again for support and lightly sat on her bed. She slowly bent down and picked up her white heels that matched her uniform and left her apartment as she finished putting them on.

"How is it going, Sakura?"

Ino's voice was actually a quiet whisper, nothing like her usually loud voice like Naruto's only feminine. It suprisesed Sakura how she almost didn't recognize that it was Ino. Ino wove her arm into Sakura's and lead her to the hospital. It was Ino's well job or what she called in errand to meet with Sakura and walk her to the hospital even though Sakura didn't need her too.

"Ino what's going on? The whispers of gossip isn't the same and your voice sounds stressed."

Ino laughed, Sakura was amazing always seeing through the façade of people. Sakura waited for Ino, while Ino walked Sakura down a different path away from the hospital.

"Sakura it's not my duty to tell you what's going on. Today you're going to Tsnaude she will be telling you what's going on in her office."

Sakura frowned her usually beautiful, sexy smile leaving her face completely. Nothing like this has ever happened before, which only meant something urgent has happened. That was not good for Sakura, well not good for anyone in the village. Ino was silent knowing that Sakura was thinking, she seemed to do much of that now. Barely hanging out with friends wheither if shewanted to or not, she never broughth herself to it. Ino didn't like that Sakura isolated herself, but that seemed to be her way with dealing with her problems that few knew about.

As both girls reached the Hokage's office Sakura felt Ino tense. Sakura gave a warm smile even though she herself was nervous, but she patted Ino's hand reasurringly.

"It will be alright Ino, come on let's see what Tsnaude wants."

Everyone in the room froze as Ino and Sakura entered. Kakashi was standing up straight with out his book in hand, and his arms were instead crossed over his chest. Naruto who had grown much and had become handsome had stopped his fidgetting and walked over to Ino and Sakura taking Sakura away from Ino. Ino ,moved over to Shikamaru who had not even the slightest bit of lazynest or bordem look on his face. Neji stood next to Tenten, he protectivly had his arm wrapped around her waist. Sai had walked and placed himself on the other side of Sakura. While Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Lee all stood next to Tsnaude's desk respectfully. Sakura's listened to the gulps people were making, and felt the much unwanted tension in the air.

"Tsnaude what is going on?"

Sakura's voice was soft, and angel like. Tsnaude couldn't help but smile warmly at her apprentice, and well her what she called daughter. Naruto slowly walked Sakura to a chair that was in front of Tsnaude's desk and he lightly moved her hand off of his arm onto the arm chair.

"Sakura we have a guest here."

Tsnaude said her voice firm and steady though her heart was banging in her chest. Sakura was confused, and everyone could see the innocience in her face. How they all hated and loathed the man in the chair before them.

"Tsnaude am I allowed to-"

"Go on Sakura you are allowed."

Sakura walked to the end of the chair her body stopping when it reached the end of arm rest. She faced the man in the chairand kneeled down in front of him.

Sasuke Uchiha watched Sakura Haruno his ex-team mate kneel down in front of him. What was something wrong with her, why wasn't she freaking out and calling him Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke took a once over at the Haruno's body. She had a great body, in cruves and looks. Sakura had definatly grown. Her hair had grown down to her waist no longer looking like a bubble gum pink but a light cherry blossom pink that fell down her body in waves of silk. Her skin was pale and smooth, that he wondered what it would feel like to touch it. Sakura's lips were full and and a soft, cute pink. And her eyes, well that actually confused Sasuke. Her eyes were not sparkling emerald orbs like they used to be, they were dark emerald green orbs that seemed to have a glazed over look. Her eyelids seemed to droop down like she was tired but they stayed perfectly still half way over her eyes. Then it hit Sasuke, Sakura Haruno was blind.


	2. Justice is blind

Chapter 2

Sakura kneeled down in front of Sasuke and reached up to his face. He didn't move as Sakura's warm fingers touched his skin and her thumb ran over his cheek bone. Instantly she pulled back her hand gasping. Her wonderful body shook giving her even more of the image of innocience.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura whispered his name, it felt weird saying it as his named rolled off her tongue out of her lips. A small grunt which sounded like a "hn" sounded from the cold hearted Uchiha's voice, giving Sakura her answer. Sakura stopped shaking and stood up straight her eyes darkening even more than before, even though she was blind and covered in darkness she knew where Sasuke was and glared down at him.

"If you're allowed back into this village let it be known now that I don't wish you ever to be in my presence. You may have earned back most of your trust back but mine will never be given to you again. Tsnaude-sama do you mind if I take a day off from work today I wish to be alone."

Tsnaude smiled warmly at Sakura, even if Sakura couldn't see the smile she knew Tsnaude loved her and Sakura veiwed her as her second mother. Her…only mother.

"Of course dear."

Sakura walked slowly to the door before turning around facing everyone.

"I wish to be alone everyone so please do not follow me, because if you do I'll break your arms."

And with that Sakura left. No one questioned Sakura, they knew she was serious and capable of pulling off what she had said. Everyone in the room glared daggers into the traitor Uchiha. He had caused Sakura to change in attitude, crushed her heart, and some blamed him for her sight being taken from her. Tsnaude sighed and opened the bottom desk drawer only to groan loudly to see that Sakura had taken out all of her hidden sake and filed paperwork into it. God she always found her secret stashed. In the bookcase, under her desk, in her cloak, in her desk, behind Shizune. She always found it though hiding the sake Shizune was and accident she had done that when she was drunk and Shizune had confescated her sake. Tsnaude looked or glared at the youngest Uchiha and folded her hands in front of her on her desk. A frown was perfectly placed on her face as her mind thought of ways to torture the Uchiha.

"Well Uchiha, luckly for you sense Sakura had advised me not to give you the death sentence I will not be giving it to you. Instead you will be working for me, you will be put back into the new team seven. I will not be assigning you missions and when I do you will be followed by one or two ABNU. And if you ever leave this village for any other reasons other than a mission I have assigned you I will make sure that you instantly get the death sentence."

Sasuke stood up, he had grown. He was now twenty-two and a sexy, handsome god. His hair of course was the same though slightly an inch longer, while his face and grown and become leaner his onyx eyes becoming darker and colder in look. His lips were thin and smooth that looked like silk. His white shirt that was opened exposed his perfect, muscular chest. He had fan girls that had loved him when he was sixteen, outside of the tower stood twice as many girls. Sasuke only grunted another 'hn' to Tsnaude before opening the door to leave.

"Oh and Uchiha?"

Tsnaude called out in an oh to deathly sweet tone that chilled everyone in the room. Sasuke turned around his face stone but his body tensed expecting something horrible from the powerful woman.

"I am assigning you to take watch over Sakura Haruno. She as you can see is blind and must be watched and escorted places. This task is only for you and only by you. Trust me Sakura is strong and can defend herself but I also want someone who knows the criminal mind well to be there to protect her. Sasuke this assignment will prove your loyalty to our village because Sakura is very dear to me and if anything were to happen to her…"

Tsnaude went dark and the whole room could feel her death sentence to Sasuke and Sasuke was himself chilled to the bone.

"You won't know how much torture I would do to anyone who hurts Sakura."

Sasuke didn't answer Tsnauded he only turned around and walked away.

Sakura walked under a sakura tree and let her body collaspe. Sasuke was back…here…in the village. Wow. Sakura couldn't tell if she was excited, terrified, or furious. Okay she could tell she was furious but why terrified? He had been pushed into the back of her mind locked away. She had finally gotten over the heart break, trying to deal with her new problems and here he is waltsing right back into her life. What, was she not allowed to have one moment of pure happiness anymore?! Sakura felt her old child hood memorys flooding back into her head before she could stop them and she burst into tears. Even though Sasuke had crushed her heart back then she was able to handle, having friends and family to help her out. She had, had hope back then why didn't she have it now? She had been happy. Now everyday felt empty nothing in it for living, nothing to do but be tortured and walk in the darkness alone. Even though she knew she still had her friends it wasn't the same, she couldn't see them. See how much they've changed from when they were kids. Fresh tears poured out of Sakura everything was unraveling while she was left alone in her dark, secluded, place. This was her life pure darkness, never be able to see her friends, see the rain, see the sun rise in the morning or go down at night, she was able to see twilight when the sky turned a beautiful light purple when night mixed with day. A loud bark was heard and Sakura jumped. The loud dog bark was heard again and a large white dog laid down next to Sakura. Sakura smiled through her tears as she started to pet Akamaru. Kiba had let Akamaru stay with Sakura for her comfort. Kiba had married a nice woman in the village and she was allergic to dogs. Of course Kiba visited Akamaru daily but Akamaru loved Sakura and sensed her depression always trying to cheer her up and stay with her at night when she needed comfort from her nightmares.

"Akamaru you're a great dog, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sakura said as she laid down on the giant dogs back hiding her face in his fur and taking deep breaths. Akamaru yawned and laid his head down as Sakura fell into a peaceful sleep holding onto Akamaru. Akamaru rose his head quickly but didn't growl at the intruder, he didn't smell like he had intentions on killing. Sasuke stepped out of the darkness of the tree, he had silently been watching Sakura cry. She was broken and he could see it in her blind eyes. Sasuke felt pure guilt, if he hadn't had left she wouldn't be this way. She wouldn't be hurt. Sasuke went up to Akamaru and lightly petted his head before brushing Sakura hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She was so peaceful when she slept. Sasuke looked into Akamaru's eyes.

"I need to take her home can you show me the way?"

Akamaru actually gave a smile and stood up slowly strolling back into the village with the village's beautiful cherry blossom on his back with Sasuke standing at the side. People stopped to glare at Sasuke but when they looked down to see the sleeping form on Akamaru's back a warm smile placed their faces but pity took over their eyes. As Sasuke, Akamaru, and Sakura reached Sakura's apartment Akamaru nudged his nose against the door mat. Sasuke picked up the mat and took the key out from underand unlocked the door. Akamaru entered the home and went into a room down the hall to put the sleeping Haruno into bed. Sasuke stood in the small apartment and looked around. There wasn't much furniture and the place was very clean. Sasuke walked over to the couch and looked at a small magizine on the cover stood Sakura smiling warmly and the title was **Hottest Women in Konoha**. Sasuke looked through the magizine and flipped to the page with sakura.

**The number one hottest woman in Konoha is Sakura Haruno. Although she is blind she tells us most time she uses her hearing, smelling, and chakra to see. Her favorite movie is Ten Things I Hate About You, and her favorite song would have to be I Shall Be Free by Kids Beyond. Sakura loved her job at the hospital and loves all animals. She is the best medical ninja of our time and we are all proud to have her in our village. Sakura Haruno is greatly respected and loved by all, and we all wish that they soon find a cure for her blindness.**

Sasuke put the magizine down and sat the rest of the time waiting for Akamaru. When the dog finally came out he trotted over to Sasuke and sat down staring at him in a sort of a look that questioned his presence for being here. Sasuke glared at the dog but he didn't hold it for long when the dog didn't faze. Sasuke sighed and slumped on the couch.

"Tsnaude is making me take care of Sakura."

Akamaru smiled and his tailed wagged, stupid dog thought Sasuke. Sasuke scratched his head and looked at the dog.

"Could you stand guard for awhile, while I grab some of my stuff to bring over here?"

Am I going insane, Sasuke thought. He was asking a dog to guard Sakura. Akamaru looked at Sasuke in what seemed to be a serious frowning look.

"I'll be back I just want to have clothes to change into in the morning."

The dog nodded and Sasuke left to the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke shook his head, he had been talking to a dog! But he seemed to be understanding me. Sasuke looked up at the Uchiha mansion and he pulled open the rusted gates that screeched in protest at the quick speed they were pulled. He had to be fast he wasn't fond of being here to many memories and he had promised Akamaru that he would be quick. There I go again worrying about keeping a promise to a dog! Sasuke walked into the mansion had saw all the dust, no one cared much to take care of the compound. He should have expected that seeing as the gate hadn't been taken care of. Sasuke quickly walked upstairs and past his room, he stopped in front of Itachi's room. Oh how he hated to do this, but his old clothes would'nt be able to fit him. Sasuke straightened his already straight back, and his body tensed as he opened the room to the killer of his family and his older brother. His mind went blank as he looked at the room, nothing in the room seemed to show that his older brother could have ever been an S- class criminal but he was. Sasuke walked slowly into his brother's closet and took out black jeans a black shirt that had the Uchiha symbol and a jacket. After Sasuke grabbed the clothes he ran out of the room all the way out of the Uchiha compund and stopped running until he was a few blockes away. He was afraid of that house, his home. The place which haunted him sense he was young, the place he had died and the avenger had been born. Sasuke took a deep breath of air and sighed, he made a few hand signs and disappeared back in Sakura's apartment. Akamaru hand been seating alert in the middle of the hall in front of Sakura's room which the room was open.

"Thanks."

The Uchiha had said thanks! Though no one was there to hear it other than Akamaru even the dog was shocked. Sasuke himself was shocked, he never **ever** said thanks, and he had said thanks to a **dog!** Akamaru smiled and walked into Sakura's room, Sasuke walked over to Sakura's room and looked into her room. The room was plain the walls were white and there was only a closet a bed and a nightstand that sat next to the bed. Akamaru crawled slowly onto the bed and walked in circles on Sakura's bed before he finally laid down next to her. Sakura slowly sat up, sleeply.

"Akamaru?"

Akamaru rose his head and yawned, answering Sakura.

"Akamaru I miss my mom and dad."

Sakura said lightly as she laid her head back down. Akamaru whimpered and laid his head on Sakura's stomach.

"I'll see tham when I die right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru licked Sakura's face and whimpered lightly.

"Night Akamaru."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, she was so innocient, fragile, delicate, and in a world of pain and darkness. He felt much guilt and Sasuke thought about Sakura as he laid down on her lumpy couch and fell asleep.


	3. Her week off and his time to work

Author's Note: Okay I must say thanks to

**Tiger Priestess **

Without you I wouldn't have been able to upload any chapters because im very stupid and don't know how to work a computer well. Im not going to lie im very insecure about my writing but my confidence is gaining by people reviewing though I would like to know if I need to fix something please tell me. Anyways thank you people for reviewing and adding my story and what not.

Chapter 3

Sasuke woke to the sound of glass clanking lightly and Akamaru barking. As he sat up a dark green blanket fell off the top of his shoulders. He hadn't had a blanket when he fell asleep, and Sasuke was doubting that Akamaru had given him the blanket. Which only the left Sakura Haruno, the woman that hated Sasuke Uchiha's guts. Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen to see that the stove was on, Sakura had a tea pot filling up in the sink and Akamaru was nudging Sakura lightly in the direction to place down the two mugs she held in her hands.

"Good morning Sasuke."

Sakura's voice was bright and cheerful and Sasuke was confused. Sasuke 'hn'ed' Sakura and sat down. Sakura put the tea pot on the stove and sat down the two mugs on the counter next to the stove.

"Sasuke would you like some tea?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed' again while nodding his head yes and Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke if you have forgotten im blind so your "hn" could either be a yes or no. But im guessing you most likely put body language into your "hn" by a shake of the head. So im sorry but you're going to actually have to answer to me with a real answer if you want tea or not."

Sasuke sighed, Sakura was smart. But it irritated him that she was blind.

"Yes I would like some tea."

Sakura smiled and took off the screaming tea pot that was telling Sakura that the water was done boiling. As Sakura brought the steaming mugs over to the table she sat down in front of Sasuke. The room was silent and Sakura listened to the usual whispering woman that were outside her apartment, they always seemed to find the juicy gossip. Sakura had to remember to introduce Ino to them she would have someone to talk to while she waited for Sakura. Sasuke wasn't going to be one to strike up conversation, he was an Uchiha anyways. So instead he lightly patted his side trying to get Akamaru to come over to him. Sakura smiled, and shook her head at Sasuke.

"He won't come to you, you stink. You probably haven't bathed in weeks and I can smell you, poor Akamaru. His dog senses are way better than humans so him smelling you is worse for him than for me. Which reminds me, I put your clothes in the bathroom with a spare towel so you can shower."

Sasuke was confused, Sakura stated at the Hokage's tower that she never **ever** wanted him near her. And here she was being **nice **to him!

"Sasuke I was told that you were assigned to take care of me. Though I disagree with Tsnaude, I respect and love her enough to put aside the fact it's you taking care of me. So if it means dealing with your cold sarcastic attitude, and let's not forget your big Uchiha ego, the fights shouldn't be as many."

"You don't think the fights will stop completely?"

Wow the Uchiha speaking! That was suprising but Sakura didn't seem to be showing it if she was.

"No that would be impossible, I mean I love Naruto but me and him still have our moments like we used to. Back when we were all a team."

Sakura took a sip of her tea that had struck a nerve for both ex team mates and Sasuke stood up.

"Uchiha don't worry about your mug I'll clean it up."

Sasuke walked away and made his way to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. Sakura had been right it took him a week and a few days to get to Konoha and in that time he hadn't found a place to bath. Sasuke was comfortable that he was in warm water, it was relaxing and he hadn't expected to have been missing water. Sakura opened the door to the bathroom at first Sasuke thought Sakura was insane but then it clicked in that she was blind and wouldn't be able to see him naked.

"Sasuke I know you probably miss having a shower but hurry up, I also want some hot water when I get in."

When Sakura closed the door, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura sounded like his mother scolding him for taking all the hot water, and not taking a quick enough shower.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom with Itachi's clothes on. Even though his skin was crawling from wearing it he had to admit that the clothes were comfortable and the clothes were fitting him. Sakura had her clothes and towel she actually seemed well nervous. Sasuke ignored her and went to the kitchen taking out the fresh tomato that was in the fridge. Sakura took a quick shower and…

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice sounded from the bathroom and he opened the door to see a wet Sakura wrapped in a towel her face nervous. But Sasuke didn't stop his eyes fast enough from looking at her and how the towel clung to her wet body. He tore his eyes from her body and looked up at Sakura's face.

"S-Sasuke I need your help putting on my clothes."

Sasuke himself stood for a second Sakura seemed to have been able to put on her bra and such but she seemed to be having trouble with her pants and shirt. Sasuke took a short cough and walked over to Sakura. Sakura pulled off her towel, she felt really **truly **uncomfortable, this was the man who she had loved and had crushed her heart. And here she was asking for him to help her get dress. She just didn't have any good luck anymore. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her wait and helped her into her jeans and zipped and buttoned them up. Sasuke gulped and his body kept tensing and untensing every few seconds and Sakura could feel it. He helped her into her shirt which was a "v" neck long sleeved red shirt. When he finished helping dressing her Sasuke stepped back and looked at Sakura. Her clothes were casual and not the work uniform she had been in the day before.

"You aren't going to work today?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke it was a different smile. A warm, weak smile that held something else in it but he couldn't tell what.

"Tsnaude gave me a week off from the hospital, said that I need to take a break and get some rest."

Sakura picked up her towel and dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper she had next to the washer. She let her left had stay against the wall and she slowly made her way back into the bathroom to brush her hair. While Sasuke let Sakura get ready Akamaru sat next to him. Something wasn't right with Sakura. That's all that came to Sasuke's mind. And it all came back to Sakura's eyes, her being blind. How did the news not get around that she was blind, the news of her being the best medical ninja and the woman that surpassed Tsnaude had gotten around. It didn't make any sense. All he knew was that Sakura was in a dark place, and something in that darkness was killing her from the inside. Maybe not psychically but mentally, and emotionally yes. Something else was in Sasuke's mind he had let his mind wander and of course his head decided to play images of Sakura when she had the towel wrapped around her body. But when he was thinking about it something had been wrong with her back. What the hell was it though! Sasuke tried to come up with an answer but none came, all he knew was this…

Sakura was in pain.

Something terrible had happened to her.

He was going to find out how it all connected to her being blind.

The last thing was is that Uchiha Sasuke was going to find a cure for Sakura's blindness even if it took his last breath to do so.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the village, both arms around each other and instead of Sasuke being tensed it was Sakura. Sakura hadn't really asked to be escorted anywhere so sense Sasuke had been recruted back into team seven he might as well start training again.

"Sasuke where are you taking me?"

Sasuke only smirked and 'hn'ed' at the Haruno while they reached team seven's old training grounds. Naruto was there (of course) stretching while Kakashi hung by a tree reading his pervy book. And Sai sat under a tree with a brush and canvas. Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura and scooped Sakura into a bear hug, spinning around and yelling about how he had been worried about her and if she had gotten home safely.

"N-Naruto c-c-cant breath!"

Naruto quickly put sakura down on her feet and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Even though Sakura couldn't see Naruto he listened to how he shuffled his feet and his breathing quickened. Which he always did when he was nervous, or embarrassed.

"Hn, dobe."

Sasuke said in a perfect monotone voice(which takes skills you have to agree) as he walked over to Kakashi who had looked away from his book to see the fight he knew was going to happen. Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke.

"What did you call me, teme!?"

"Don't call me teme, dobe."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other and if you looked close enough you could see the electricity going through both of their glares. Both boys broke their glaring stare down when Sakura's giggles had cut in.

"Sakura-chan what's so funny?"

"I – I can actually feel the intensity of both of your guy's glares."

Sakura said through her giggling fit. Sai had look up from his canvas to look at Sakura.

"Hey ugly come on over here to sit next to me."

Sasuke eyed the man who had replaced him. He looked sorta' like him, Sasuke couldn't deny that. But something about the guy made his skin crawl, and he had an urge to punch him. Sai looked at Sasuke and smiled, though Sasuke knew it was fake. Sakura sat down next to Sai and Sai quickly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and while he still stared at the Uchiha he whispered into Sakura's ear making her giggle slightly. Okay Sasuke was definantly going to do some damage to this guy. Wow hold it! He told himself. Sasuke was getting work up over Sakura, he was getting j- j-jealous! That wasn't supposed to be in an Uchiha not even in his vocabulaury, it just wsn't natural.

"Sakura's the hottest woman in Konoha, if you didn't expect competition you're more self centered than I thought."

Kakashi said through his mask while he looked at Sasuke. Okay the Uchiha was self centered no denying it, I mean weren't all Uchiha's? Sasuke only looked away and looked at Sai. He was confused, he had twice as many girls now than before. How was she not falling head over heels for him. As though kakashi was reading Sasuke's mind he coughed and grunted catching the youngest Uchiha's attention.

"You seem to forget Sakura is blind. She see's you differently, not by your looks by your personality. She hasn't known you for years, and you broke her heart. Sakura actually just got over you and now you're back in her life. If you want her, you're going to have to put up a fight. But sense you're an Uchiha and you don't like having to chase you might want to just find another girl."

Ouch, Kakashi was not liking Sasuke. Though he heard anger from him he also heard guidance.

"You know I can change."

That's all Sasuke had to say to Kakashi, and well his old sensei seemed satisfied with what he had said. But before anyone could do anything Sakura had gotten up to walk, but a thin needle and flew out of the air and struck Sakura in her throat. Sakura instantly collasped, and Sasuke had his sharigan activated looking for the culprit. The ninja's jumped out of the trees in front of Sasuke.

"Karin."


	4. He will learn the truth part 1

Author's Note: Okay sorry people I know that the last chapter wasn't so good...well that's what I think anyways I don't believe I will have all the names right from Naruto so please forgive me all…I don't own Naruto and if anyone likes Karin well sorry I don't.

Chapter 4

"Karin."

Sasuke growled looking at the ex team mate who was well a female dog. Karin was wearing a short and tight shirt that made most of her chest hang out exposing her black bra, while her short shorts showed way too much leg and thigh. Her black rimmed glasses held small brown fan girlish eyes that were thinking of doing it with Sasuke. And Karin's hair was an ugly musty grayish black that was half up all spiked and the other half down.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much!"

Karin's voice was a high pitched shrill that if it weren't for everyone standing around Sasuke, he would shudder from it. Sasuke went over to Sakura and quickly picked her up disappearing to Tsnaude. Juugo a very muscular man that had light orange hair that matched his eyes looked around sadly, that girl had gotten hurt she hadn't deserved it. But Karin said that she had seen them, so she took action. Suigetsu a man with snow white hair and light purple eyes smiled evilly exposing his shark like teeth to everyone when he saw how Sasuke looked at the girl. He quickly stabbed his huge sword into the ground to show that he wasn't in the mood to fight. Naruto was growling and glaring at Karin.

"What the hell did you do!?"

Karin flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips, and glared at Naruto.

"That little b***h of yours had seen me so I reacted."

Naruto let his hands curl into fists, but Kakashi held onto his shoulder.

"One, the only b***h here is you! And Sakura is blind!!! She can't see you but she had probably heard you."

Karin was shocked by hearing the girl was blind but she also had seen Sasuke looking at the girl, what's her name Sa-ku-ra? Karin only rolled her eyes and walked past the group, twitching her hips side to side try to look sexy but only looking s**tish.

"Juugo, Suigetsu let's get going to the Hokage and find my Sasuke-kun. Hopefully that little b***h has gone into cardiac arrest and into a coma or she's died. I better get one or the other."

Suigetsu took out his sword as he rolled his eyes at the retreating figure of Karin. Juugo looked to Naruto then to Kakashi.

"I am sorry for Karin and I hope your friend Sakura is okay."

Kakashi nodded and smiled through his mask at Juugo.

"She will be fine, Sakura is a strong girl. But I worry for your team mate…Karin is it? Tsnaude see's Sakura as a daughter and knowing Tsnaude you should pray that your friend does get the death sentence immediately."

Suigetsu smirked,

"I'll be praying she does get the death sentence."

Naurto was frowning but laughed at Suigetsu. Juugo shook his head, Juugo didn't like anyone dieing but of course death was going to happen. It was the way of life, but Juugo still didn't have to like it.

"We should be going."

_The dark man twirled Sakura around as she kept her eyes close trying to fight any tears from spilling from her eyes. She had failed, and had been caught. Could she do nothing right. She was being made to dance around the dead bodies she had been sent to protect for heaven's sake! The man brought her closer to his body and she could hear him chuckling at her._

_"You will now be __**my**__ cherry blossom, for now on."_

_Sakura was twirled around and felt like his puppet. Well that's exactly what she was now a puppet following her master. The man kept his head at her neck and every once in awhile kissed her skin making Sakura stop breathing. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to squirm and feel his power, to see that she could never get away from him._

_"To make sure that you know you are mine I will be taking something precious to you. Something that you will miss and something you will want. So you will have to wait for me to get back."_

_The man stopped dancing with Sakura and pushed hard up against a wall. He grabbed her face and pain shot through her eyes. The pain felt like the fire from hell that only the devil could summon. And the man was the devil there was no mistaking it for anyone especially for Sakura. Sakura screamed out in pain and watched her own sight die, but not before seeing the devils face one last time. He let her drop to the floor as she wept, and Sakura listened to his hideous laughter. Sakura took the horrible beating they gave to her, she wasn't with the devil anymore but with the demons that worked for him. She didn't care Sakura knew she was going to die, and if not she was going to die soon. Sakura wasn't able to deal with the pain from both her body and her heart. It was too much and the beating stopped. More horrible laughter, men stalking in the night talking to each other and her. Everything done to her was now sewn into her brain and it wouldn't come undone._

Sakura screamed again as she thrashed in the hospital bed, Sasuke watched Sakura's figure fight the demons in her head.

"Strap her down!"

Tsnaude screamed to the nurses that were around the room stunned at what they were seeing. Once they did Sakura had stopped screaming and thrashing, she was sweating bullets and her chest was moving rapidly up and down. Tsnaude started to heal her neck and Shizune started on her body using her chakra to move all poison that had entered into her system up to her throat and out of her mouth. It took Shizune and Tsnaude five minutes to get out all the poison and to heal up some of the intestines that had been damaged. The nurse's unstrapped Sakura from the bed and let the girl get the rest that she needed. Tsnaude signaled Sasuke to follow her and he did, all the way to the Hokage's Tower. In the room stood Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin as Tsnaude walked in. ABNU had informed Tsnaude who had hurt her precious Sakura and she cracked her knuckles in front of Karin making everyone, but especially Karin gulp. Tsnaude sat down at her desk glaring at Karin she was about to hand down the death sentence and Sasuke grunted catching Tsnaude's attention.

"Though I agree that you should give Karin the death sentence, you can't because I need my old team."

Tsnaude moved her hand in a motion for Sasuke to continue.

"If I have them all with me to protect Sakura, they could prove their own loyalty to this village. And they also know criminal minds, all in different ways so it would be an even harder time for anyone to get to Sakura."

Karin snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe it Sasuke- kun you want to help that little b***h?"

"**No more names."**

Sasuke said darkly and slowly so that his words would register into Karin's thick head. Karin got the message and stopped talking and made her way to the back to sit behind Juugo and Suigetsu. Tsnaude raised an eyebrow to the idea and tapped her fingers against the desk.

"I wouldn't usually accept this but sense it could help Sakura than fine. But understand this Sasuke if Karin or anyone of your teammates step out of line it will be all of your heads."

Sasuke nodded and Tsnaude faced Juugo.

"Juugo I have heard about you. If you would like Shizune, Sakura, and I can try to find a cure for your rages. But only if you want the help it's not expected for you to take it."

Juugo looked down and tears filled his eyes, as he lifted his head up to look at Tsnaude a tear or two ran down his face.

"Yes I would like to be cured of my rages."

Tsnaude nodded and then she looked back at Sasuke.

"Though Sasuke I must ask, how are you going to fit everyone into Sakura's small apartment?"

Sasuke hadn't thought of that what was he going to do? Karin quickly pushed herself out from the back and clung to Sasuke's arm.

"He's going to let us stay at his mansion, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke pulled his arm free from Karin's grasp and thought about what she had said. His place? Would that be a good idea? So many horrible memories and the mansion wasn't well taken care of, he would have to clean it all up again. But did he have any other choice.

"They're going to have to stay at my mansion for now on."

Tsnaude nodded as she looked at her paper work and started to rub her temples.

"Sakura should be awake now so you can grab her and pack all her clothes so that you can move her in to your house also."

As everyone left the room Sasuke stayed behind and sat in front of Tsnaude. Tsnaude already knew why he had stayed behind and she smirked at the Uchiha.

"It's not my story to tell Uchiha, if you want to know what happened to Sakura you have to ask her."

Sasuke sighed but before he could answer Tsnaude…

"And if she doesn't tell you that is her choice, that still doesn't give me the right to tell a horrific story. Because what happened to her was torture and no one deserves what she had to go through, she had never done anything wrong to deserve what happened to her."

Tsnaude added the last part to herself her face sad that it seemed to show her real age even through the justu she used to keep herself young.

"Alright, I understand."


	5. He will learn the truth part 2

Chapter 5

_The place was dark. Her world was dark, but Sakura had some time to get used to sense it had been month from the accident. Sakura used her metal cane moving it side to side as she walked around the Haruno mansion. _

_"Mom?"_

_Sakura called out waiting for her mother to answer. She hadn't heard her father or her mother leave the house and they wouldn't have left her without coming up to see if she needed anything. Sakura moved slowly around going upstairs to check if they were there._

_"Mom…dad are you there?"_

_It was way to quiet, that it scared Sakura. She was alone in a dark and secluded place and not even a sound was coming to her ears._

_"Sa-ku-ra where are you?"_

_A man's voice called Sakura's name in a sing song voice in a menacing way. (_If I were Sakura I would totally start freaking out like super crazy.) _Sakura stopped dead in her tracks it was the devil's voice and he hadn't gotten into her house. Mom and dad! Sakura's feet went into motion and she ran into the room she thought she had heard him. Her body stopped moving and she knew she had stepped into a trap. He had sealed the room, and made the house sound proof. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pushed Sakura up against a wall._

_"You still haven't learned."_

_It wasn't a question and Sakura knew it, he said to wait for him. But he hadn't shown and it wasn't like Sakura wanted to wait for him._

_"How is the man you're with right now?"_

_Another menacing laugh came but it wasn't from the same person, it was someone else's._

_"I believe his name is Sai."_

_Sakura could almost see the smug smirk on the man's face in her own mind, oh how she really wanted to wipe that look off their faces. The man let go of her, and Sakura listened to how many steps he moved away from her. Five steps, Sakura slowly tried to move her arm. Her body was still working and she had a metal cane in her hand, and the man she hated was only five steps away. Sakura swung the metal cane up, she just wanted to hit him so bad. To hear a crack of something, like his nose breaking. Making his beautiful face imperfect. Oh how lovely that sight would be if she could see it. But the metal didn't make contact with the man's face. Instead the man grabbed the cane out of her hands, and swung at her side with so much force it made her hit the other wall on the other side of the room and she went through it. Sakura screamed out in pain as she tried to get back up, she checked her right side._

_"One, two, three, four."_

_Four ribs broken and one felt like it punctured her lung. Crap this wasn't good._

_"Sakura!"_

_Sakura's head shot up, that was her mother's voice filled with worry._

_"Mom."_

_Sakura was trying hard to make her voice loud but it only came to a whisper. She started to heal her ribs but as she expected she wasn't going to be given the time. Her throat was grasped by calloused hands and she tried to claw the hands off of her._

_"You want to see pain; I'll give it to you."_

Sakura screamed as she woke up, she wanted to forget she didn't want these memories in her head.

"Get out of my head."

Sakura whispered as she started to hit her own head by her fists. Someone grabbed her fisted hands and she pulled away screaming, the hands were calloused and felt just like _his_hands. Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and she whimpered and tried to push herself farther away in the hospital bed.

"Sakura it's alright it's just me, Sasuke."

Sasuke watched as Sakura stopped shaking but she couldn't stop some of the tears that came out of her eyes.

Karin paced around outside of Sakura's room, Suigetsu and Juugo watched her pace back and forth finding nothing so interesting other than Karin freaking out.

"What could Sasuke-kun being doing in there?"

Suigetsu smirked and thought about exactly what he could be doing in there with that hot girl. Karin saw Suigetsu look and quickly punch him upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

Karin rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke-kun would not ever be doing it with that little b***h."

"Well I would if I had the chance."

Of course Suigetsu's answer got another punch to the head and Karin started to have steam coming out from her ears. Karin was now stomping around instead of pacing, and she looked like a bull about ready to charge. The door opened and Karin instantly started to twitch her hips side to side and her smile became a feline smile.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Karin tried to make her words sound like a sexy purr but it only came out in a slur like she was drunk. Sasuke ignored her and wove his with Sakura's pulling her out in front of everyone. Karin wasn't happy seeing Sakura holding Sasuke's arm and her smile became fake, and her voice became very high and perky.

"Hello Sakura sorry about hurting you I thought you had seen us and I didn't want anyone blowing are cover."

Sakura knew Karin was lying and she really, **really **hated her. Karin's voice was way to high pitched and Sakura could tell she was forcing the voice. Sakura made a fake smile and shook hands with Karin.

"Well I hadn't seen you but I did hear you, you made so much noise you sounded like an elephant stampede."

Suigetsu laughed his head off and got another punch to the head. Even though Juugo was a nice guy he even hated Karin and couldn't keep the smile off his face, and well Sasuke was smirking raising an eyebrow at Sakura. Karin stopped the charade and just frowned at Sakura. Sakura only smiled sweetly and got closer to Karin's face. She was about to say something but…

"Hey ugly!"

Sai called and everyone turned around to face him. Sasuke really, **really** hated Sai. There was no doubt about it but why he hated Sai was unknown to him, it was just a gut feeling. Sakura nodded into the direction where Sai was and smiled.

"Hello Sai."

Sakura wasn't going to let what Sai said get to her. She knew that Sai only called her that because that was her nick name and he wanted her to hit him.

"Uchiha I packed Sakura's bags."

And just as he said it Sakura listened to bags hit the ground. Sasuke 'hn'ed' and Sakura glared at him.

"Why did Sai pack all my stuff?!"

Sakura was angry and it was obvious in her voice, she didn't like it when people didn't tell her things. It was actually a fear of hers to be left out of the loop like being left in the dark, but she didn't even think. She was angry and Sasuke the man that was supposed to protect her and fill her in so she knows what his doing so she doesn't freak out, went behind her back!!! Sasuke didn't say anything and Sakura folded her arms over her chest waiting for an answer from the Uchiha.

"Let's go everyone."

Sasuke said and Sakura listened to everyone get up and walk away, Sakura on the other hand stood her ground. She wasn't going to listen to Sasuke, she was a Haruno and the Hokage's apprentice she wasn't about to let Sasuke Uchiha tell her what to do.

"Sakura are you coming?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Sasuke didn't have time for Sakura to be annoying.

"You're annoying."

Sasuke picked Sakura up and just threw her over his shoulder and walked in front of the group.

"Suigetsu take Sakura's bags and let's go."

Sakura was now furious and she started to beat Sasuke's back.

"Put me down Uchiha, before I kick your a**."

Suigetsu looked at Sakura and smirked, under all that pretty face was a warrior that wasn't to be messed with. Though Suigetsu really wanted Sakura he wasn't about to take her up on an offer. Juugo grabbed Sakura's small hands and encased them in his.

"Please Sakura its okay, were all just moving into Sasuke's house."

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled at Juugo.

"Thanks I understand."

Juugo let go of Sakura's hand and Sasuke sighed in relief, he was going to have some serious bruises on his back. Sasuke flinched when Sakura started to pound his back again.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that you stupid Uchiha?!"

God, Sakura was strong and Sasuke did not like the beating.

"Sakura could you be annoying some other time!"

Luckily God seemed to be on Sasuke's side because they reached his house and went inside. Sasuke quickly sat Sakura down on his couch and walked off to the kitchen to check the cabinets.

"Suigetsu put Sakura's bags upstairs, two doors down, on the left side there should be a room go put the bags in there."

Suigetsu left without a word upstairs and everyone looked around awkwardly. Sakura didn't like the feeling; there was too much tension in the room.

"I'm going upstairs."

"The room is-"

"I know where the room is!"

Sakura yelled at Sasuke before he could finish giving her directions. Everyone watched Sakura leave and Karin sat down next to Juugo. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to follow Sakura. Sakura kept her hand against the left wall, she didn't like being in this house. A loud bang was heard and Sakura pushed her back against the wall and covered her mouth. She wanted to scream but something about that bang was so familiar.

_"You want to see pain; I'll give it to you."_

_Sakura couldn't breathe but she held on, the man threw her through the other wall on the other side of the room._

_"You disobeyed me Sakura and I don't take kindly to anyone who doesn't listen to me."_

_Sakura pulled herself up onto her knees but something was wrong. She heard a loud bang that sounded like a puff of smoke behind her. Oh crap. Something like someone else's sword slashed her back. She screamed out in pain and listened to how most of her skin peeled off when the sword slashed her back._

_"Leave Sakura alone!"_

_Sakura's mother screamed and she heard her mother get smacked across the face._

Sakura stopped herself of thinking of anything else, and she listened. No one seemed to be freaking out which only meant it had been her imagination. Sakura took a deep breath and walked into her room. She felt around the room to see what contents were in it. A bed, closet, drawer, seemed to be the same things she had in her own bedroom. Sakura shrugged it was just a room anyways. Sasuke closed the door to the room and Sakura jumped.

"Holy s**t who's that?!"

Sasuke 'hn'ed' at Sakura and she sort of calmed down, but not all the way.

"Nice room seems spacious."

Sasuke didn't say anything, and Sakura fumbled with her hands. A trait she had picked up from Hinata.

"So…Sasuke where would your room be?"

Sasuke smirked and lightly pushed Sakura up against the drawer.

"Why would you want to know, going to miss me?"

Sakura started to stutter an answer and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, this was his plan all along. He didn't actually think Sakura would fall for it. Sasuke put both his hands on her hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Well we can always share a room."

Sakura didn't say anything and she felt her face heat up. Sasuke backed away and looked at Sakura.

"I'll see you tonight."

Sasuke left the room smirking that had gone better than he expected. Well it wasn't like he wasn't going to sleep in that room, I mean it was his room after all. Sakura didn't even know what just happened, what did happen? Sasuke and her were going to be sharing a bedroom?! What was the world coming to this was not good, she didn't like Sasuke. She couldn't like Sasuke, oh how she hated her life. Karin walked into the room and Sakura sighed. Karin was way too loud; she needed to learn how to be quiet.

"What do you want Karin?"

Karin flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I want to be Sasuke's wife and have his children."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well I wish the best of luck Sasuke doesn't seem to have anyone in mind for having his children. Because-"

"Because all women don't live up to the Uchiha standard."

Karin finished for Sakura, and Sakura smiled while nodding.

"Exactly."

Karin took a deep breath.

"Okay Sakura I'm not going to lie I hate your guts, so you better watch yourself because Sasuke is going to be mine.'

"I really don't care, oh and Karin I hate your guts also."

Karin smiled, and actual smile!!! Sakura patted the bed next to her and Karin sat down next to her.

"Okay Karin what did you really want to ask me?"

Karin sighed and looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"I-I was wondering if you could help me."

Sakura nodded for Karin to go on and finish what she was saying.

"Could you help me and Sasuke get together?"

Sakura quickly nodded, she couldn't start re-falling in love with Sasuke. She didn't want her heart to break again though she didn't want someone else's to break also.

"Karin are you sure you want to love Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed, it's her loss though.

"Sure, but I think someone else can help you. Her name is Ino Yamanaka and she's really good at hooking people up. I'll get her to come help you."

Karin nodded and gave Sakura a light hug.

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled and listened for Karin to leave. Karin left the room and started to creep around the house; she went to the back of the Uchiha's house and stood in front of a huge shadow. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips.

"Does she believe you?"

Karin snorted and nodded while looking at her finger nails.

"Sakura has no clue I'm playing her."

"And the others?"

Karin smirked, at the dark shadows.

"They have no idea, and in the end that little b***h Sakura is hooking me up with Sasuke."

The man in the shadows laughed evilly.

"Good, here's your payment."

Karin caught the small bag of money and she frowned.

"Excuse me where's the rest of the money?"

"You'll get the rest when I come to get Sakura."

Karin rolled her eyes.

"When will you be doing that?"

"Soon it's going to take me some time I have to get the group, Sakura has grown and I believe Sasuke is trying to find out the truth about what happened with Sakura."

"Is there a problem with him finding out?"

"Yes, if Sasuke finds out he might be able to cure Sakura's blindness and open up her ability's that I had sealed."

Karin smiled evilly as she counted her money.

"Hey I never actually found out of you are."

The man stepped out of the darkness and she gasped.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."


	6. Urgent!

Author's Note:

People I need some help this is because my brain is stupid and I can't think of anything special so could you people help me by giving me some ideas. Okay so what I need an idea on is there is this village and they all need protecting but they're really special they have something unique about them. Okay well that's my problem I can't think about what would make them special…so I was wondering if you people could give me ideas. Just type on the review what you think would be good and I'll see if I will use it…Please though I ask very little from you this is a big thing in the story so please help me out or the story will take awhile though I don't want it to.


	7. Thank You!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone thanks for the ideas and all of you made me get my own idea I thank you very much. Again thank you.


	8. The truth comes out

Author's Note: Sense everyone now knows that the man who took Sakura's sight was Itachi I'll just be saying his name now sense it's not needed.

Okay everyone I have to thank **Virginer **you have saved me from my writers block. So thank you very much for giving me my idea.

Chapter 6

Ding-Dong.

Sakura could hear the doorbell to the Uchiha's mansion from all around the house but she stayed on the couch.

"Hey can someone get the door?!"

No one answered, Sakura was sure everyone was home. Where the hell were they? Sasuke was at least supposed to be here.

"Fine I'll get it!"

Sakura called out but no one was there to answer. Sakura kept her hand on something as she walked to the door and she opened it.

"Hello, who's there?"

"Take a guess."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's neck and threw against the staircase. He found her and where was Sasuke to protect her?!

"You couldn't really expect for my pathetic brother to protect you."

Itachi got on top of Sakura and took out a kunai. Sakura tried to fight back at Itachi but he grabbed both of her hands and held them over her head with only one hand. While his other hand with the kunai in it slipped under Sakura's shirt and started to cut it open.

"Sakura wake up!"

Sasuke screamed at Sakura as she screamed in bed. Sakura woke up with Sasuke screaming at her. She started to cry and Sasuke pulled her into his arms. It was midnight when Sakura had started screaming waking up everyone. Juugo was the first to run into the room, followed by Suigetsu then Karin.

"What happened?!"

Sasuke looked up at Juugo, Juugo saw worry in Sasuke's eye and well he was surprised. Not because Sasuke was worried, okay that too, but because Sasuke was showing emotion for the first time that Juugo had ever known him.

"She had a nightmare."

Karin groaned out loud,

"Again, she's been doing that this whole week!"

Sasuke glared at Karin, Sakura couldn't stop crying and Sasuke felt horrible. Juugo watched Sasuke and started to push Suigetsu and Karin out of the room.

"We'll go so you can calm her down."

Sasuke started stroking Sakura's hair and rocked her back and forth in the bed waiting for her to stop crying. Once she did Sakura just sat in Sasuke's arms.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

Sakura tried to untangle herself from Sasuke but he wasn't having it. Instead he flipped over so that he was on top of her and she pinned down her hands.

"Fine don't tell me your nightmare you can tell me about how you became blind."

Sakura tried to fight back, but dang all Uchiha's had a firm grip.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can Sakura, you can trust me."

"Yeah because the last time I trusted you it turned out so well."

Sasuke looked at Sakura; oh how he wished so much that she could see the way he was looking at her.

"I-I never meant-"

"You never meant to what?! You never meant to hurt me?! Well you did!"

"I'm sorry! Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that you can't trust people like you used to. I'm sorry that you went blind. I'm so sorry!"

Sakura just laid there, Sasuke Uchiha had just said he was sorry and more than once. And Sakura Haruno believed him. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face.

"I didn't know what I lost until it was gone. I don't ever want to lose you Sakura."

"I-I-Sasuke I just-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands and put them on his face.

"You never actually took the time to see me, now see me."

Sakura moved her hands over Sasuke's face, moving her hands over his cheek bones, lips, nose, and forehead. She even went over his eyes closing his eyelids and lightly pushing down his eyes to feel them. She was taking it all in, his face shaping out in her mind that he could actually see him. When she was done Sasuke put his hands over hers to keep them on his face.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I never wanted to hurt you."

Sakura nodded,

"I believe you Sasuke."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and he actually felt better. Like something had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Sasuke if you want me to tell you what happened to me you're going to have to get off of me."

Sasuke did and Sakura sat up and faced Sasuke, though she couldn't see him.

"I'm not going to tell you about what happened to me…I think it would be better to show you."

"How are you going to do that?"

Sakura smiled, she was the Hokage's apprentice and she had surpassed her own teacher. She knew a lot of new justus that no one else knew.

"I've learned a few justus."

Purple chakra glowed all over Sakura's hand and she put her hand to her head, pain went across her face and she took her hand away from her head.

"This justu will show you what happened to me, but you can't see everything because well I went blind."

Sakura waved her hand in front of her and the room in front of Sasuke and Sakura changed.

_Sakura sat in front of her new team and in front of the men, women, and children she had to protect. _

_"So Sakura who do you think were protecting these people from?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and teammate Lauren._

_"You know I don't know Lauren and were supposed to be focused on the mission anyways."_

_Lauren rolled her eyes and got up leaving Sakura alone around the fire. A young woman came over with her young son. He was holding a plate of food and he held it out to Sakura._

_"Here you go."_

_Sakura smiled but declined the food. _

_"Please take the food it's the least we could give you for protecting us."_

_Sakura nodded and took the food. She looked at the young boy and smiled._

_"Thank you."_

_The small boy blushed and turned to hug his mother's leg. The mother picked her child up and sat down next to Sakura._

_"So Sakura is it? It's a very pretty name, and it seems to fit you so well."_

_Sakura smiled her mother would say the same thing. Sakura looked at the mother._

_"If you don't mind me asking I was never told why were supposed to protect you and your people. Do you mind explaining to me what is so important about your village?"_

_The mother nodded and made Sakura lean in to listen to her._

_"Are village is special because we have a power that doesn't use chakra, we don't even use justus."_

_Sakura looked at the mother, that is something powerful._

_"What's your power?"_

_The mother leaned in to whisper into Sakura's ear._

_"I can tell if anyone else has powers, and can see into their future. And I can tell that there is something powerful in you, a power that is hidden under your chakra. You must learn to love to unleash it."_

_Sakura looked at the mother, she had a hidden power hidden under her chakra? How would she get to it? Would she want to know what it was?_

"So I thought about that for a long time. I still haven't figured out what she meant by I must learn to love to unleash it."

Sakura said to Sasuke, Sasuke shook his head Sakura loved everyone it didn't make any sense.

"I'm going to go to what happened."

Sakura waved her hand in front of her and she started to cry as she heard all the screams of terror and pain.

_Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki gave no mercy and Sakura tried her best to save everyone. But there were too many people and she was the only medical healer. She saw Itachi coming and she dodged his attacks. That's all she could do to live dodge all of the attacks. But she slipped one wrong move and she was in the arms of Itachi, literally. __Itachi twirled Sakura around as she kept her eyes close trying to fight any tears from spilling from her eyes. She had failed, and had been caught. Could she do nothing right?! She was being made to dance around the dead bodies she had been sent to protect for heaven's sake! Itachi brought her closer to his body and she could hear him chuckling at her._

"_You will now be __**my**__ cherry blossom, for now on."_

_Sakura was twirled around and felt like his puppet. Well that's exactly what she was now a puppet following her master. The man kept his head at her neck and every once in awhile kissed her skin making Sakura stop breathing. This was exactly what he wanted. Itachi wanted her to squirm and feel his power, to see that she could never get away from him._

"_To make sure that you know you are mine I will be taking something precious to you. Something that you will miss and something you will want. So you will have to wait for me to get back."_

_Itachi stopped dancing with Sakura and pushed hard up against a wall. He grabbed her face and made her look up into his eyes. Pain started to fill into her eyes like her was literally taking away her eye sight. The pain felt like the fire from hell that only the devil could summon. And Itachi was the devil there was no mistaking it for anyone especially for Sakura. Sakura screamed out in pain and watched her own sight die, but not before seeing Itachi's smirking face one last time. He let her drop to the floor as she wept, and Sakura listened to his hideous laughter. Sakura took the horrible beating the whole Akatsuki gave to her, she wasn't with Itachi anymore but with the demons that worked for him. She didn't care; Sakura knew she was going to die, and if not she was going to die soon. Sakura wasn't able to deal with the pain from both her body and her heart. It was too much and the beating stopped. More horrible laughter, men stalking in the night talking to each other and her. Everything done to her was now sewn into her brain and it wouldn't come undone._

The memory stopped and Sakura just cried. Sasuke on the other hand was pissed; he had just witnessed what Itachi had done to his old teammate.

"Itachi."

Growled Sasuke, but Sasuke only mentioning his name made Sakura cry even more. But then Sasuke heard something. Sakura's memories were still playing out.

"_Mom?"_

_Sakura called out waiting for her mother to answer. She hadn't heard her father or her mother leave the house and they wouldn't have left her without coming up to see if she needed anything. Sakura moved slowly around going upstairs to check if they were there._

"_Mom…dad are you there?"_

_It was way to quiet, that it scared Sakura. She was alone in a dark and secluded place and not even a sound was coming to her ears._

"_Sa-ku-ra where are you?"_

_Itachi's voice called Sakura's name in a sing song voice in a menacing way. (__If I were Sakura I would totally start freaking out like super crazy.) __Sakura stopped dead in her tracks it was Itachi and he hadn't gotten into her house. Mom and dad! Sakura's feet went into motion and she ran into the room she thought she had heard him. Her body stopped moving and she knew she had stepped into a trap. He had sealed the room, and made the house sound proof. Itachi's arm wrapped around her waist and he pushed Sakura up against a wall._

"_You still haven't learned."_

_It wasn't a question and Sakura knew it, he said to wait for him. But he hadn't shown and it wasn't like Sakura wanted to wait for him._

"_How is the man you're with right now?"_

_Another menacing laugh came but it wasn't from the same person, it was someone else's._

"_I believe his name is Sai."_

_Sakura could almost see the smug smirk on the Itachi's face in her own mind, oh how she really wanted to wipe that look off both Kisame and Itachi's faces. Itachi let go of her, and Sakura listened to how many steps he moved away from her. Five steps, Sakura slowly tried to move her arm. Her body was still working and she had a metal cane in her hand, and the man she hated was only five steps away. Sakura swung the metal cane up, she just wanted to hit him so bad. To hear a crack of something, like his nose breaking. Making his beautiful face imperfect. Oh how lovely that sight would be if she could see it. But the metal didn't make contact with the Itachi's face. Instead Itachi grabbed the cane out of her hands, and swung at her side with so much force it made her hit the other wall on the other side of the room and she went through it. Sakura screamed out in pain as she tried to get back up, she checked her right side._

"_One, two, three, four."_

_Four ribs broken and one felt like it punctured her lung. Crap this wasn't good._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura's head shot up, that was her mother's voice filled with worry._

"_Mom."_

_Sakura was trying hard to make her voice loud but it only came to a whisper. She started to heal her ribs but as she expected she wasn't going to be given the time. Her throat was grasped by calloused hands and she tried to claw the hands off of her._

"_You want to see pain; I'll give it to you."_

_Sakura couldn't breathe but she held on, Itachi threw her through the other wall on the other side of the room._

"_You disobeyed me Sakura and I don't take kindly to anyone who doesn't listen to me."_

_Sakura pulled herself up onto her knees but something was wrong. She heard a loud bang that sounded like a puff of smoke behind her. Oh crap. Kisame's sword slashed her back. She screamed out in pain and listened to how most of her skin peeled off when the sword slashed her back._

"_Leave Sakura alone!"_

_Sakura's mother screamed and she heard her mother get smacked across the face. Kisame dragged Sakura by her hair back into the room and he tied her hands and legs up with chakra. Itachi walked over to Sakura and kneeled down to her and cupped her face in his hands._

_"Sakura don't you see that you're going to be joining the Akatsuki very soon and I would hate for anyone to get hurt. Especially that friend of yours with the Kyuubi in him."_

_"Stay the hell away from Naruto you b*stard!"_

_Itachi gripped Sakura's face tighter, but then he put one hand over her eyes. Sakura's eyes felt like they were on fire and she screamed out in pain opening her eyes to see Itachi's face. The glaze look over her eyes was gone and she could see crystal clear. Itachi stood up and Kisame smiled exposing his shark teeth._

_"You need to be able to see to understand that I do not play games, Sakura."_

_Sakura watched Itachi walk over to her parents who were tied with chakra ropes and Sakura tried to break through hers._

_"Don't you dare touch them!"_

_Sakura screamed at Itachi but really, he was an Uchiha who gave no mercy did she really expect him to stop. Itachi first started by beating Sakura's parents by hand, then he let Kisame take them for a few minutes to let him peel off their skin by his sword. Sakura watched in horror as her parents fought tears and held down their screams every once in awhile letting out a whimper. Her parents sat in their own puddles of blood still breathing and alive, with most of their flesh gone. Itachi then took his time performing justus of torture that would crush there, brains and all organs in their bodies. Sakura didn't want to look but she couldn't look away, these dead bleeding bodies in front of her that had been tortures in so many ways were her parents. Even though she didn't want to believe it, it was true. Itachi dropped Sakura's dead father on the ground letting the blood from his body spill even more on the floor. Sakura couldn't cry or say anything, she was shocked to the core and just didn't want to believe that it was true. Both her parents were dead, from the hands of Kisame and Itachi._

_"Do you want this to happen to everyone you know? This will happen if you don't stay in line…I'll always be watching you remember that. You shouldn't trust anyone because they might be the spy in place to watch you."_

_Itachi took Sakura's eyesight away from her once again and left her leaving her alone with Kisame to get a beating of a lifetime._

The memory disappeared and Sakura sat there frozen on the bed.

"You had said many times I didn't understand what you had to go through watching your family die in front of your eyes. Well I do now."


	9. Sorry!

Sorry everyone we have lost our Microsoft word and the parents wont get it right now cause it was only a free trial…at the moment I have homework to do on this other program just told by one of my sisters to use and I will be able to update soon…again im really sorry.


	10. Don't lose yourself

_Knock - knock - knock. _Karin made her way over to the front door and instantly as she opened it, Ino walked in. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino but she only took Sakura's wrist and also Karin's.

"Sasuke we girls will be in the other room and I will be taking care of Sakura until we are finish having our discussion."

Sasuke was going to object but knowing Ino there was no way in hell he was going to win the argument with that stubborn woman, it still surprised Sasuke that Shikamaru could handle her as a girlfriend. But he did understand now why he said troublesome woman so many times a day. Sakura was dragged by Ino all the way outside into the backyard and went to go and sit on the stone bench Sasuke had put in. right in front of the koi pond he had, though she couldn't see them she could hear them sometimes.

"Alright so what's going on that I need to help with? I know it has the matters of love involved, which of course I'm an expert in."

Karin couldn't believe that Sakura wasn't saying anything. She looked over at the pink haired woman and she could see no emotion on that fragile face of hers. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!? Screamed Sakura's inner but Sakura herself stayed quiet she knew the answer why, though she didn't really think it was a good one. Karin stuttered for a moment totally dumbfounded that Sakura wasn't going to stop her. But only for a moment.

"I need help getting Sasuke to fall in love with me so I can marry him and have his children."

Now it was Ino's turn to look at Sakura like she was insane. SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! But Sakura wouldn't answer Ino's mental screaming. Sakura just bit her tongue reassuring herself this just had to be, for everyone's safety. Ino nodded in a daze to Karin, sense Sakura wasn't protesting…

"Alright I'll help but in a week im leaving on a mission, but I'll think about what to do. You can wait a week right?"

Karin nodded and Ino smiled, a fake smile. Ino walked over to Sakura who turned her head to Ino.

"Ino I want to stay out here for awhile, just tell Sasuke and everything will be okay."

Ino hugged Sakura lightly and followed Karin into the Uchiha's mansion. Sasuke was staring at the two girls as they walked into the room and something was wrong.

"Where's Sakura."

His voice sounded slightly urgent as his eyes narrowed at Ino who folded her arms across her chest.

"Uchiha lose the attitude Sakura's outside she wouldn't to stay out there. I have to go be back in a week."

Outside the Uchiha Compound (With Ino):

Ino quickly looked around and walked over to a girl across the street with two buns in her hair who was filling in for Ino at her flower shop.

"So what happened?"

TenTen asked as Ino walked back into the flower shop.

"Sakura wants me to pair this s**t up with Sasuke, and she was sitting right in front of me as this chick Karin asked me to help!"

TenTen now paying full attention to Ino stared wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"B-but Sakura - she cant do that!"

Ino nodded agreeing with TenTen.

"That's why im going to be hooking Sasuke up with Sakura instead of Karin. You see Sakura is not only blind blind, she is also blind in the art of love. And im going to be the one to make her see who is her perfect match."

TenTen nodded.

"Oh you can count me in on this, I don't want to miss a thing."

Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter, and -takes deep breath- IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have been gone so long and I have no excuses to give. But im back and working and -I crack my knuckles- I am back in business and I t should be that way for a long time, especially sense its summer. Yay! Anyways please still review if you aren't made at me would really appreciate it, oh and if you could I typed up a new story for Sakura and Sasuke. This one Sakura is not blind! But still you know there are problems. Its called **The Journal** I've just started typing it and have two chapters up. Again sorry and hop you enjoy the short chapter cause im typing up the next chapter now.

Heartmakerpuppeteer


	11. Secret Admirer

A Week Together

After Ino left and Karin went upstairs to her room. Sasuke walked outside to Sakura:

Sasuke set all his papers aside and stood up to walk outside, Juugo who was reading a paperback novel (ooh I wonder which one;)) stared over the pages and looked at Sasuke.

"You know she might want to be left alone right now."

Sasuke was going to glare at Juugo but he held up a hand to stop him.

"Im just saying if she didn't want to come in maybe she wanted to be alone."

Sasuke shook his head, it was probably true but his stomach twisted into knots thinking of leaving Sakura by herself. He knew why he was like this and he looked up at Juugo who was waiting. Juugo watched something in Sasuke's eyes change.

"I've left her alone for too long."

And he walked out to the backyard to see Sakura sitting on the stone bench that he had put in just for Sakura. As he got closer he could see small clear streaks running down her face and he ran over to the crying Sakura. Sakura was sobbing what was she going to do!?! She didn't want to do this, she wanted to be with Sasuke. She loved him!!! And stupid Itachi wont let her because she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. Sakura felt someone pick her up and tuck her head under his chin. It was Sasuke she figured it out right as he started to stroke her hair and rock her back and forth in his arms.

"Shh… its alright Sakura."

Sasuke murmured as Sakura sobbed on Sasuke's favorite shirt, though he really didn't care at the moment. The thing he wanted right now was for Sakura to stop crying and to see her smile again. That beautiful smile that lit up her whole face that actually got him to smile.

"Sakura its okay."

Sakura seemed to be calming down and she shook her head.

"I-its not okay, it wont ever be okay. Not until I either die or Itachi finally takes me."

Sakura felt Sasuke tense up and a low growl escape his lips as he pulled slightly away from Sakura.

"Sakura…I will never let anything happen to you. I -"

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

Karin's voice made Sasuke shiver inwardly and he snapped his head up to give a death glare at Karin.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke asked irritated. (Well duh stupid Karin got in the way!!!) Karin didn't look into Sasuke's eyes but instead stared at Sakura.

"I just wanted to tell you that a package came for Sakura…It looks like its from a secret admirer."

Karin threw the package to Sasuke who easily caught it and looked the package over. It was a box, a silver box. (Ahhhhh shiny!!!)

"Let me have it."

Sakura made sure that she avoided the word "see" and took the box out of Sasuke's hands. Karin had secretly made her way over to the small group and looked over Sakura's shoulder as she started to open the box. After Sakura opened the box Karin gave a small gasp which freaked Sakura out because she didn't have a clue as to what was in the box. I mean for all she knew it could be a severed head!!!

"What, what is it?!?"

"Um here."

Karin reached over and took what was in the box and slipped it into Sakura's small, delicate hands. (Yeah even Karin has figured out how fragile looking Sakura looks.) Sakura frowned and kept her hand tracing over the object.

"I-it feels like a mask."

"It's like the most beautiful mask I have ever seen in my entire life."

Karin stated looking at the mask. (K im not really going to describe it other than that it is black and white with some feathers…when the time comes I will describe what it looks like.)

"Wait, there's a note."

Sasuke muttered looking at the note with a death glare, that if possible would make the paper disintegrate. Karin snatched the note up all excited about this secret admirer.

"The note says _"My dear cherry blossom I have made this mask especially for you to wear at the up coming Sakura festival which is at the time of your birthday. I will be there to meet you face to face. Love a bleeding heart…_How romantic, you have to wear that mask for your birthday Sakura!"

Karin shouted at the top of her lungs putting everything neatly into the silver box.

"Oh we need to go shopping and find that perfect dress for you to wear. Come on we have so much to do."

Karin squealed pulling Sakura up to her feet but she seemed dazed.

"Why does that sound so familiar…_bleeding heart_."

**Okay it was short I know but that's how it is people…sorry im just weird…Anyways hope you enjoy and people please review im running low on hope with this story…oh and I have a request should I either **

**A) Go through the week of what happens between Sakura and Sasuke**

**Or**

**B) skip to Ino being back from the mission and the love plans begin**

**If everyone decides on A for the next chapter I will need some ideas on what Sakura and Sasuke should do so please…please review I beg you now…hehehe I hear begging works any ways thank you for reading and PLEASE review**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	12. Monday

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and you know what I will be giving Sakura and Sasuke a week together and let them have a deep talk… I will not lie this is mostly just going to be a chapter of them talking about old memories and finding new things about each other…**

**Spazz8884: shhhhh…. If you know stay quiet!! We got to let it be a surprise hahaha anyways thank you for reviewing **

**Izzybell117: Thank you for the review and I agree with your statement, I will be going with option A**

**SakugirlSasuboy: Thank you for your review and yes im going with plan A**

**Tiger Priestess: Hahaha thanks for the review, Karin is annoying I actually get annoyed writing about her and thanks about the whole Sasuke statement…And I like the idea getting Karin out for awhile**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 12: Monday

"Karin I don't want to put on anymore dresses!!!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs letting myself collapse on Sasuke's bed, Karin wouldn't leave me alone now!!! After I got that stupid mask, I swear she has seemed to be attached to my hip.

"I hope no one is changing because im stepping into the room."

Juugo walked into the room with Suigetsu coming in behind him snickering.

"Actually I wouldn't mind that."

I heard Karin smack Suigetsu hard on the head and I pulled at my dress the only thing I knew about it was that it was blue dress that went to my knees it feel smooth under my fingers but I still wanted to get out of the dress.

"Okay why are you guys in here?"

Snapped Karin and I just took a deep breath brushing away the strands of my hair that tickled my face.

"Sasuke needs Sakura's help cooking dinner."

I quickly shot up off the bed, this was my chance to escape!!!

"I'll be right down."

I started bolting for the door listening to Karin cry about how I had so many other dresses and kimonos to try on and that I was going to ruin this dress making dinner. I ran down the stairs and felt one of my feet slip from under me and then the next. Crap, I should have held onto the railing. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! Was all that ran through my mind as I braced myself for hitting the rest of the steps. Instead I felt myself lightly pressed up against the wall and calloused hands holding both of my arms.

"Sakura you should be more careful."

Sasuke still held one of my arms as he pulled me into the kitchen. My face felt hot and I hoped to God that I wasn't as red as a tomato but knowing my luck I probably did.

"So what are we making for dinner"

"Your not making anything, I don't really trust myself trusting you with knifes when you're blind."

"Well then why-"

"I could hear you screaming upstairs about the dresses and how you didn't want to wear one more because you were sure that you were going to throw yourself out the window if you had to try one more on."

I couldn't stop myself from giggling and I sat myself on the counter, and I could easily feel Sasuke's stare on me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just that I noticed you're talking tons more to me than anyone else. And I was just remembering about when we were little. Remember that time when you and Naruto got into a food contest in the water country?"

Sasuke started to chuckle as he turned on the sink, the water seemed to hit something metal. Most likely a pot.

"And then we got sick from eating too much and eating it too fast. And then after we were done puking our guts out both you and Kakashi beat us to a pulp."

"Hey that was good food I had made and bought at the market with my own money! And you guys just puked it all up…didn't even share the food with anyone else so I had to make something else for everyone else!"

Both me and Sasuke started laughing and I heard Sasuke turn on the stove.

"Remember that time when your mom came to the practice grounds?"

I instantly felt my face burning, and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh no, you remember THAT!?!"

"I can't ever forget when your mom came up to me pointing and squealing saying "Sakura honey this is the Sasuke you were talking about, well he sure is cute!!!" then she talked to me about how much you wont stop talking about me when you would get home. Then she said "Now Sasuke dear take good care of Saku and remember always have safe sex."

"Oh no, that was the most embarrassing day of my life…Only my mom could come up with saying that to us, and in front of Kakashi! He still hasn't let that go, will talk about it any time we go to get a drink."

I started giggling some more but then I stopped.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I haven't - I haven't talked about any memories of my parents sense they…were murdered. But I don't feel bad about talking about them with you."

Author's POV

Sasuke stayed quiet as Sakura spoke and he nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. But her giggling came back and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So what are you making?"

Sakura's hair was long and it waved down her body onto her dress. The blue dress made her skin glow and it made Sasuke's cheeks turn a light pink. (Awww a blushing Sasuke!!!)

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of what he was thinking, which was thinking about Sakura. (hehehe.)

"Oh, im making pasta, its really the only other thing I know how to make other than instant ramen."

"Did you teach yourself?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment and he felt something in his stomach twist. He coughed sharply and Sakura felt the tension in the air.

"Um…no my…my mother taught me. It…pasta is her favorite."

Sakura cringed, oh soft spot.

"I-im sorry Sasuke, I-I didn't know."

Sasuke's stomach actually untwisted when he told Sakura and a small smile crossed his lips and he stirred the sauce.

"Actually, its okay."

"Well if it makes you feel any better pasta is my favorite also." (Hahaha same with me!)

Sakura smile was bright and Sasuke's small smile became bigger. (Not scary big it became an actual smile.)

"Really well hopefully you'll like it, I haven't cooked in…well lets just say awhile."

"Great am im supposed to trust you with making my favorite food, and you haven't cooked in years!"

Sakura felt Sasuke's breath on her face and felt herself burn up.

"Well then I just guess you're going to have to trust me."

Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura and their foreheads touched. Sakura's breath was sweet and she touched Sasuke's face.

"I guess I am."

She whispered and they both started to lean in.

"Wow that smells really good!"

Suigetsu's voice boomed into the kitchen and Sasuke started to curse under his breath as he stepped away from Sakura. Sakura seemed to be down herself but instantly brightened up when Suigetsu was actually next to her.

"Come on Sakura lets leave Sasuke alone and set up the dinner table."

"Sure!"

Suigetsu helped Sakura off the counter and they started to set up the table leaving Sasuke cursing under his breath.

"Damn so close."

**Hahaha done with Chapter 12, hope you all like it! Please review and thank you to everyone who has already reviewed!!! Big hugs for all!!! Okay next Chapter: What happened at dinner? Thanks again oh and someone will soon be helping me host the next chapter!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	13. What Happened At Dinner

**Hey everyone I just couldn't stop typing this up I had to upload this one today also!!! Yay me!!! *Tobi walks into the room and waves at readers***

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!!!**

**Yes Tobi very good boy keep it up, or I will have to get a new host and the only other person I have is *shivers* Karin**

**Xnomxnomxrawwrz: Of course, and thank you for the review!!!**

**Kudomeya: I don't want you to die!!! So here enjoy ****J**

**Spazz8884: Hahaha good don't want you given anyone any ideas jk hahaha Thanks…'episode' I love how you say that episode hahaha**

**Izzybell117: Thank you for reviewing!!! I cant tell you what would be better than that, I don't know how to top it lol…Thank you I want readers to see my side and I will have more author's notes**

**Itachimeril1989: Lmao I'll think hard on that idea…yay were pasta lovers!!! Everyone loves the idea of Sasuke blushing I mean he really needs some colors on those cheeks!!! Thanks for reviewing!**

***Tobi pulls out a sugar cookie***

**Me: TOBI THAT'S MY SUGAR COOKIE!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy *breaks cookie in half and gives me half* We will share**

**Me: *grumbles* fine that's fair….**

**Anyways onto the chapter!!!**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 13: What Happened At Dinner

After Suigetsu and Sakura set the table, Sakura excused herself upstairs to change out of the dress that she so much wanted to get out of. ( Its okay…she does like wearing dresses but when you're blind in a dress and have a feeling people are staring at you wouldn't you want to change into the clothes you're comfortable and familiar with? Exactly.) As Sakura walked upstairs Karin was walking down and for some reason Sakura tripped slightly, lucky for her she was holding the railing and caught herself while Karin finished walking down the stairs. (Hm…I wonder who tripped her…KARIN!!! ) Karin skipped into the kitchen to see Juugo helping Sasuke finish making the pasta and she folded her arms over her chest and walked back over to the dining table. Suigetsu was already sitting down and he looked up at Karin giving her some sort of glare.

"What?"

Suigetsu shook his head.

"I saw what you did at the stairs, I have a clear view from where im sitting."

Karin flipped her hair and pushed up her glasses with the middle finger flipping Suigetsu off in the process. She then sat down and tapped her fingers against the table…finally she picked the seat right next to Sasuke. (Ewww….ugh *shivers while typing this out*) Juugo came out with the pasta and filled only one plate up setting it up just for Sakura, and he even put out her favorite drink. (Iced tea. Yay!!! Not my favorite, I don't have a favorite drink.)

"Very mature Karin."

Suigetsu snapped.

"You don't even know what mature means."

Sneered Karin, Juugo looked at one to the other and felt the tension. Juugo quickly put the pot of pasta on the table and raised his head.

"Sasuke, Karin and Suigetsu are fighting again!"

Sasuke walked into the room a stern look on his face which made both Karin and Suigetsu look down at the table.

"Why!?! I ask you. Why, must you two fight all the time. I cant put up with this!!!"

"Sasuke calm down no need to yell at them."

Sakura called as she walked down the stairs. (Hahaha okay if you haven't noticed doesn't this look like a total family scene??? Hahaha I think you can tell who is who if we took a family portrait.) Sasuke looked up at the stairs to see Sakura, she was wearing lose pj pants that were a solid black. And then she was wearing a baggy solid black shirt. Weird, Sasuke thought, that shirt looks familiar. Then it became obvious to everyone when Sakura walked past them so that they were staring at the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt.

"Okay ow all of your stares are piercing me."

Sakura stated as she sat down in her chair, her bangs falling over her eyes though it really didn't matter sense she couldn't see in the first place.

"You're wearing Sasuke-kun's shirt."

Karin stated flatly, of course giving Sakura the death glare. (Hahaha check mate bitch *coughs* I mean haha no that's what I mean.) Sakura only shrugged and pointed to her eyes.

"Sorry kind of have trouble seeing what's mine and Sasuke's."

Everyone looked down at the dining table even Karin but Sakura clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well come on people, im a growing girl I need my food! Lets eat!"

Sasuke noticed that the seats were changed and the only seat that was left for him was the one next to Karin. (Aw dang.) Sakura took a huge bite out of her pasta and her face froze and Sasuke closed his eyes thinking that he had messed up making the pasta.

"Sasuke this is amazing, the best pasta I have ever tasted! (Wow who knew he could cook good pasta.) My gosh Sasuke I could kiss you!"

Karin choked on her food as she heard this and she wasn't the only one. Suigetsu laughed so hard while he was chewing his food that he started choking. And Sasuke started choking on the tomato juice he was drinking. (Sorry couldn't help myself on the tomato juice.) Juugo looked at everyone and he smiled while Sakura started to freak out not being able to see what her last sentence had caused.

"What, what's wrong? What did I say?"

Juugo patted Sakura's hand as everyone stopped choking and looked at Sasuke winking.

"Oh nothing Sakura, just everyone was very surprised by your last sentence."

"Oh, _oh._"

Sakura finally understood what she said and felt her face heat up. Sasuke stared at Sakura and watched the realization hit her making her face go red. He smirked at her blushing and started to eat with everyone else. It was a comfortable silence that fell over the dining table but for someone reason Sakura wanted to squirm. She didn't like the quiet no matter how comfortable it was.

"Sasuke remember the first time we all became a team?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sakura started to giggle and Sasuke knew what she was going to talk about.

"Remember how when we first went against Kakashi I found you. Your whole body was under the ground except for your head and I didn't notice that you were there until you started talking to me."

Sasuke started to chuckle, and pointed at her.

"Well don't leave out that right after that you screamed to high heaven and fainted, leaving me on my own to claw myself out of the ground."

Suigetsu laughed and turned to Sakura.

"You have to be kidding me."

Sakura shook her head and took a sip of her ice tea.

"You would not believe the stories Team seven has…with Naruto-san on the team we always had an adventure."

"Yeah, now that I look back there was never a single day that was boring. There was always something to do, especially when you and Naruto wouldn't stop bugging me."

Sasuke stated as a smile spread over his lips. Everyone who could see saw the small smile but no one gasped because they wanted to both listen to them and see if that smile would get bigger. Sakura smiled at took another huge bite of her food.

"Hey its not my fault that you were so cute, even if you were down. And Naruto would follow me after I followed you."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and something like a smirk was on her lips.

"Sasuke remember the day when we were all first called into team seven what happened between you and Naruto."

Sasuke looked horrified.

"Sakura don't I beg you don't say what I think you're about to say."

Juugo looked at Sakura and poked her arm, signaling for her to continue. (Yeah I mean if Sasuke is begging it must be important.)

"Oh well Naruto and Sasuke kissed!!!"

Karin choked once again while Suigetsu fell out of his chair laughing to hard. He knew who Naruto was and just the thought that they kissed it was hilarious!

"Of course it was an accident, but I remember all the Sasuke fan girls and me, because I was one of them back then beat Naruto so hard that I was surprised that he could even talk."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that kiss. That was horrible."

Sakura ate more of her pasta and she took a deep breath after a huge gulp of ice tea.

"Well does Team Hawk have any exciting stories to tell."

Juugo chuckled, and nodded before he realized that Sakura couldn't see him.

"Well Juugo start telling them stories you got."

Sakura listened interested at how Juugo talked about some of the missions that went wrong until Sasuke started to speak in and fill in about how it ended the right way when he came in saving the day. (Ah my hero jk.)

"Wow Suigetsu how did you survive?"

Sakura questioned at the edge of her seat that it made Sasuke smile how she seemed like a little kid entrance by a fairy tale.

"Well Karin knows a thing or two on medical justus, so I survived by Karin."

Karin stayed quiet, no one noticed that she hadn't said a word sense the whole thing with choking. (Hahaha see I can still make this good even with trash like Karin in the story. And is it me or is Suigetsu saying something nice to Karin!!!) Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Well Karin is a good team mate, and you should be happy that you have her."

Suigetsu choked on his food and laughed.

"Are you kidding me!?!"

(Okay I ruined it if you thought that he liked her…ha…) Karin stood up quickly that the chair fell and she glared at Suigetsu before she left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Suigetsu that's not very nice."

**That's the end of what happened at dinner!!! Hoped you liked it!!!**

**Tobi: Remember please review, Samantha really likes your comments and loves replying to them.**

**Thank you Tobi, and thank you for the reviews everyone and the next chapter will be After dinner…PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	14. After Dinner

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 14: After Dinner

Karin walked angrily away from the Uchiha compound, the air was fresh and she really needed that. I've been in that house to longed. Stupid Suigetsu, stupid Juugo, STUPID SAKURA!!! God that Itachi better hurry up and get here or I swear I'll kill her with my bare hands.

"You seem to be in a dark mood."

Itachi's smooth voice sounded next to her as he easily stayed next to her as she stomped through the forest.

"Are you going to take Sakura or what? Im really tired of waiting."

Karin stopped her raging walking and looked at Itachi sense her glare melted when she looked at him. Itachi smirked and nodded. Karin practically screamed from joy until she remembered the mask.

"Oh that mask you got her was beautiful."

Itachi froze and his eyes narrowed at Karin quickly.

"What. Mask?"

Karin squirmed and started to stutter.

"The mask you package to Sakura you left a note signed _bleeding hear…_aren't you the one…who sent it?"

"No."

Itachi's voice cut Karin and she winced and shivered at the same time. A pouch of money went into Karin's hands.

"Go, keep doing what you're doing, don't let Sasuke get close to Sakura."

"Trust me I wont."

Karin left and Itachi smashed a few trees.

"Im gunna kill him."

Itachi muttered before he disappeared into the night.

In Sasuke's Room:

Sakura yawned tiredly as both her and Sasuke entered his room and he closed the door behind him.

"I had a fun time tonight Sasuke."

"Hm…I feel the same way."

Sakura hummed silently to herself while Sasuke still leaned against the door to his room and smiled.

"Sasuke stop staring at me."

"Im not staring."

"I can feel your stare on me, unless there is someone else in the room other than you and me than I would like them to stop staring at me."

Sasuke pushed himself off the door and walked over to the bed that Sakura was sitting on.

"Sakura do you like…being blind?"

Sakura stopped her squirming and became very quiet. (Nice going Sasuke ruin Sakura's good mood.)

"It's hard to explain, but yes I guess I do.'

"B-but you can't see anything!!! You cant see the world, your friends…you cant see me."

Sasuke voice went low and his eyes wouldn't look away from Sakura's face. Sakura nodded and twisted her hands into the covers.

"You're right I can't see you, in the way you see me. See Sasuke I can see you just not how you and everyone else see."

"Explain that to me."

"You know how you see everything differently through your sharigan?"

Sasuke nodded absent mindly until he remembered Sakura couldn't see so he added a short 'yeah'.

"Well I see everyone differently too. I don't see them in what they look like, I see them for how they act. Like the beauty inside of them gives me an image of who they are. So I like being blind because I can see behind the acts people play and actually see people for who they are."

Everything stayed quiet.

"…But I do miss actually seeing, everyday I miss it."

Sasuke sat closer to Sakura and put a small had on her shoulder.

"I'll find a cure Sakura, I promise."

Karin:

Karin walked back into the house. So…Itachi wasn't the one who sent the package for Sakura. But he did know who did sent it. Who was it?!? Karin sighed she was tired and it looked like everyone was going to bed.

"Stupid Sakura taking my Sasuke-kun. That little bitch wont have his attention for long."

**Sorry that it was short but the next chapter you will love cause it is only going to be on Sasuke and Sakura talking at night cause they cant get to sleep!!! Yay!!! Please review and thanks for the reviews people have given me!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	15. Talking

**OMG!!! Reviews *faints, Tobi runs into the room and starts to panic***

**Tobi: Oh everyone Sam left me a sheet for if this happened *Unfolds paper* Ahem, Tobi if I am to faint please read…**

**Itachimeri1989: All in good time…all in good time will the questions have answers**

**Spazz8884: Awww its okay everyone hates Karin and here is a plate of cookies *Tobi pulls out a plates of cookies and holds them to the screen***

**Tiger Priestess: hahaha Got you in my webs of suspension and lies!!! **

**Xnomxnomxrawwrz: Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**Izzybell117: Thanks!!! And I cant stand Karin either…Don't worry will update soon!!!**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 15: Talking

Sasuke stayed quiet as Sakura got under the covers.

"So…Sakura how do you see me?"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and sat her head on her pillow letting her long pink hair fan out.

"Well…lets see let me tell you how I saw you before."

Sasuke actually gulped inwardly not really wanting to know anymore, but Sakura continued.

"I used to see you as a stupid, mean, egotistic jerk who was cold and that he only cared about himself."

"And now?"

Sakura turned on her side her head looking up that if she was seeing it would look like she was actually staring at Sasuke.

"Now I understand why you were like that. I see how bright and real you are. I see the real you, you're a nice, funny, guy. You actually have a heart that cares for people. I know that I don't see you in the way everyone else see's you, but if I never do get my eyesight back at least in can see you the way you really are."

Sasuke smiled but stopped when Sakura started to continue.

"Now I know you're that man, the man you wanted to really grow up to be…and I bet your parents-"

"Sakura, don't."

Sasuke's voice cracked hearing that she was going back onto the subject of his parents.

"Your parents would be proud of you."

The room stayed quiet until Sakura noticed that Sasuke's side of the bed was shaking…she sat up and crawled over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"S-Sakura?"

Sasuke voice was shaky, and she knew instantly…Sasuke Uchiha was crying. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and cried into her shoulders. Sakura instantly wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back letting him cry. He needed to cry, bottling up those feelings of his for some many years it was good for him.

"I let them die. T-they wont ever be proud of m-me."

Sakura held Sasuke's head in her hands making him look at her, and she wiped away his tears.

"Sasuke they've already forgiven you…now you just need to forgive yourself."

Sasuke put his hands over hers and he said nothing.

"I-I don't k-know if I can."

Sakura brushed his cheek.

"Yes you can, and I'll help you if you want."

Sasuke nodded into her hands and Sakura let go of Sasuke, yawning.

"Get some sleep Sakura."

"No I want to talk to you."

"Well we'll talk while you're laying down."

Sakura laid back down and Sasuke turned off the lights and slipped under the covers. Instantly Sakura curled up into Sasuke's side and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. Sakura listened to Sasuke's heart beat and felt her eyes start dropping.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke's voice rumbled from his chest and Sakura opened her eyes slightly.

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke stroked Sakura's hair.

"Nothing go back to sleep."

"Fine."

Sakura easily feel back to sleep and Sasuke watched Sakura still stroking her hair while the moonlight came in through the cracks from the curtain. Sakura's hair glowed and same with her skin, while her lips seemed to gloss over like she had lip gloss on it. Sasuke shook his head but couldn't keep the smile off his face. He rested his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Good night Sakura."

He whispered and closed his eyes only to feel Sakura's arm wrap around his waist.

"Night Sasuke-kun."

He listened to Sakura whisper his smile growing bigger. She just said Sasuke -kun.

**EEEEPPP!!! Im done!!! Yay please review! Thank you!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	16. Tuesday Morning

**Hey everyone thank for the reviews!!! It has gotten so easy writing this story now and all the writers block is gone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

**P.S You are all in for a BIG surprise in this story muwahahahahaha **

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 16: Tuesday Morning

Juugo was tired when he woke up early. But after he woke up he couldn't get back to sleep. (Ugh, that is exactly what happens to me!!!) Juugo sat up in his bed for awhile and slipped silently out of his bed; he grabbed a shirt out of his closet and started putting I ton as he left his room quietly. No one was awake and he didn't expect it when it was around two in the morning. First he checked on Suigetsu only noticing that he was snuggling a small teddy bear, while muttering the name Mr. Buttons. Juugo snickered and closed the door silently.

Juugo was hesitant to open the next door to check on Karin but he opened it. Clothes were every where and he finally noticed Karin in he bed. But he was freaked out when he saw Karin snuggling a poster of Sasuke. (They have those???) Actually he found a shrine to Sasuke around her bed. Juugo quickly closed the door and took a deep breath trying to erase the images he just saw out of his mind forever, (If you haven't noticed there is a lot of snuggling going on. Hm…I wonder why.)

Juugo walked to Sasuke's room and opened the door. The image he saw made him smile. Sakura was snuggling up to Sasuke and Sasuke was holding her in his arms, resting his head on top of hers with a small smile on his face. (Awww. How CUTE!!! Sorry ruining the moment.) Juugo quietly shut the door and went downstairs to watch some t.v and of course think about how much Sakura was changing Sasuke for the better.

Hours Later:

Sasuke shifted slightly and went on his side only to feel someone shift also. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself inches away from Sakura's face. His arms were wrapped around her small waist while her hands stayed on his bare chest. And there legs were tangled together. Sasuke found himself smiling at the thought he just had. He would be happy waking up to this every morning. (*squeals with delight* Oh sorry.) Now Sasuke already knew that he was falling for Sakura. (Tch. Obvious.) But he just realized how hard he was actually falling.

No longer did he feel that ice running through his veins that he had as a kid. His heart seemed to actually skip a beat when he looked at Sakura's sleeping form. Sasuke actually felt good about himself and was looking forward to what was going to happen today. He didn't feel like the world was out to get him. He didn't even think about getting revenge. And this was all because of Sakura…Sasuke Uchiha knew he was falling and falling hard, but the thing was…he didn't want the falling to ever end.

Sakura felt calloused fingers brushing away the bangs that were in front of her face and she felt her face heat up as soft lips touched her forehead. Quickly Sakura opened her eyes so she could look at Sasuke only to be met with darkness. Her heart sank to her stomach and she wanted to cry. Sasuke made her forget she was blind, and those few moments of her forgetting were heaven. But the pain and shock came back ten fold when she had to face the fact, she was blind.

"Morning Sakura."

"Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura's voice sounded dull, almost with out emotion but the worry quickly escaped his mind as Sakura gave him a warm smile. Out of no where Sakura's stomach growled and she jumped up on her feet on the bed. (Wow I wonder how she untangled herself from Sasuke so quickly. 0.o)

"Time to make WAFFLES!!!"

Screamed Sakura before she ran out of the room. Sasuke sighed resting his head down on his pillow. There was a loud crash downstairs but he only sighed again.

"I wonder if I should tell Sakura we have nothing to make waffles with?"

Sasuke listened as he also hear Juugo helping Sakura.

"Nope I'll leave that to Juugo."

And Sasuke turned on his side and went back to sleep, because he knew he had a few minutes before Juugo would break the news and Sakura would wake up the whole house with her outrageous screaming.

**Sorry for it being so short but I hope you like it, and please review!!! The next chapter is coming!!! Chapter 17: Tuesday- Out Of The House**


	17. TuesdayOut Of The House

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 17: Tuesday- Out Of The House

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO BATTER TO MAKE WAFFLES!?!"

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs at Juugo. Sasuke sat up in bed and looked at the closed door to his room.

"Five, four, three, two -"

"Sasuke we have nothing to make waffles with!"

Screamed Sakura as she ran into his and her room and Sasuke sighed again laying back down pulling the covers over his head.

"One."

"Sasuke did you hear me?"

"Yes Sakura I heard you now let me go back to sleep."

"NO I WANT WAFFLES!!!"

Sakura jumped on the bed and Sasuke groaned taking the covers off his head to glare at Sakura.

"Do you need waffles right now?"

Sakura stopped jumping for a second and nodded her head. Sasuke sighed again and started to grumble as he got out of bed. Sakura on the other hand jumped for joy on the bed. Sasuke threw a pair of clothes at Sakura and she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth or you wont be seeing it for awhile."

Sakura quickly put her tongue back in her mouth and stomped out of the room to her bathroom while Sasuke smirked.

Minutes Later:

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

Karin whined as she went down the stairs to see Sasuke helping Sakura into a jacket and then putting one on himself.

"Were going out to town to go shopping!"

Sakura answered and everyone came into the room ready to go, and Suigetsu quickly opened the door.

"Finally were getting out of this house!!!"

As Suigetsu opened the front door and walked outside he took a deep breath.

"Ah, fresh air!"

Everyone stepped out of the house but Sakura and Sasuke looked at her.

"You coming? You're the one who wants waffles."

Sakura held up her hand.

"Just a minute."

Sakura went behind the door where the umbrellas and jackets were and came back into view with a metal cane. The cane was just straight and didn't curl but at the top it and a strap that Sakura but her hand through so that it was attached to her wrist and she walked out of the house. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's after he locked the door to his house and they started to walk down the street. Sasuke watched Sakura as they walked together, watching as she lightly swung the metal cane in front of them from side to side. Even though he was clearly leading Sakura down the street.

"This cane is supposed to help me see. Even though you're walking me the cane if I hit something I know its there. So I know what's in front of me. Does that make sense?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No not really."

"Okay try this, take the cane and make sure you have the strap on."

Sasuke did as Sakura told him.

"Now close your eyes and we'll start walking again."

"But if I have my eyes close and you're blind were going to run into something."

"Just trust me, now remember to swing the cane from side to side, but not to hard just slowly and lightly in front of you. To where its almost touching the ground."

While Sasuke had his eyes closed Sakura showed him how to move the cane and they started to walk slowly together while Sasuke moved the cane. Sasuke lightly hit a bush and moved away from it moving back onto the street when he had made a wrong turn. He opened his eyes to a smiling Sakura and she nodded.

"See you saw the bush without your eyes."

"How did I do that?"

"Well when you're blind or you close your eyes, have you noticed that your other senses heighten?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's because your senses are trying to make up for the fact that your seeing is gone. The way you saw that bush was because the cane helped heighten your sense of touch. And when you hit the bush it also made a sound, which was the leaves rustling so you also heard it. See your senses make up for what's missing, that's how the cane helps me see, without seeing."

Sasuke gave Sakura her cane back and he nodded at the new information he had.

"So even if im not walking with you-"

"I'll still be able to know where im going."

Sakura nodded and they both kept walking as Sakura moved the cane back and forth.

"Lets get you those waffles."

"Yay!"

After Eating:

"Come on we need to get more food for the house."

Everyone nodded except Karin who groaned at what Sakura said.

"Karin you can go shopping later."

"Fine."

She grumbled and followed behind everyone as they entered the grocery store. That's when she noticed Sakura and Sasuke spilt up. What he is leaving her side??? Hm…that gives me an idea. Karin smirked and let the tips of her finger click together. (NOOO Karin is going to do something bad!!!)

Sakura walked down the grocery store and went down the aisle that she remembered just for herself. At the end of the aisle she went on her tip toes and tried to get the box of Pocky.

"Oh come on why do they have to be put up so high on shelves!"

Sasuke walked down the next aisle and watched Sakura mutter to herself as she tried to reach for a box of Pocky, and he smirked while watching. God, this was hilarious. She was muttering pretty loudly grabbing peoples attention and it was all over a box of Pocky hahaha. (Nice just nice.) Sasuke easily grabbed the Pocky and he handed it to Sakura.

"Stupid Uchiha's and them being tall."

Sakura muttered and Sasuke chuckled.

"If I didn't know you better I would really be offended by what you just said."

"It was supposed to be offensive."

"I'll just take it as a complement that im taller than you."

Sasuke smirked at how Sakura sulked and stomped her way to another aisle. Karin watched Sakura leave and she frowned.

"Stupid Sakura."

She walked down another aisle and almost screamed when she saw Itachi dressed in normal clothes walking down to greet her.

"Karin."

"I-Itachi, what are you doing here?"

Itachi smirked.

"Were coming, next week we'll be here."

"That's when the Sakura festival will be!"

Itachi's smirk became bigger.

"I know and not only that but there's going to be an invasion to destroy Konoha, no one is going to be prepared and some of us are already set up here in the village."

"So that means-"

"It means im staying in the village until the invasion begins."

Sakura and Sasuke bought all the grocery's and started to walk out the store.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura turned to her right and frowned.

"That sounds like INO???"

Ino smashed into Sakura and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Sakura I missed you so much and I wasn't supposed to big back until next week! But we found out that the guy was really just a weak burglar who wanted our protection. So we turned him in of course after I beat him to a pulp, and now im back here with you."

"Well, its nice to have you back. Hey where's my cane?"

"Ahem excuse me?"

A male voice sounded from behind Sakura and she turned around. Sasuke stared at a man that was his own age and he had sparkling blue eyes, with brown musty hair that gleamed a slight red. He had a small smile on his face and he was holding the metal cane Sakura used.

"I believe this is yours."

The man held the can out politely for Sakura as he bowed and she slowly grabbed at the air not exactly knowing he was a few steps in front of her. Ino grabbed it for her and gave it back to Sakura.

"Thank you, do you mind telling me your name?"

The man smiled too warmly for Sasuke's comfort and his hands curled into fists.

"My name is Bunraku."

**Okay that's the end of Chapter 17! Thank you for the reviews I mean 70 reviews wow!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Next chapter…Chapter 18: Bunraku & Ino's Games…please review!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	18. Bunranku

**OMG I just saw the new Harry Potter movie that just came out, of course I saw it last night (the night it first came out.) but I couldn't put that up at one in the morning!!! Anyways you must see the movie YOU MUST!!! Anyways OMG 80 REVIEWS I love you people…LOVE YOU!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 18: Bunraku & Ino's Games

Ino took Sakura from Sasuke as they walked a little in front of him.

"That Bunraku guy is soooo cute."

Sakura frowned at Ino.

"Well I really wouldn't know that sense I cant see him. But he was very polite."

Bunraku was easily walking next to Sasuke who's fists were still curled at his sides.

"So why are you following us again?"

Sasuke snapped and Bunraku gave Sasuke a plastered smile.

"Sakura's friend Ino I think it is, invited me over to your house for lunch."

Sasuke 'hn'ed' at Bunraku and folded his arms over his chest as he stared over to Sakura. Bunraku followed Sasuke's gaze and smirked.

"I know you don't like me…and I wont lie I don't like you."

Sasuke glared down at Bunraku who was frowning at him in response.

"But for her sake…"

Bunraku nodded over to Sakura who was giggling as Akamaru jumped up on her to lick her face.

"I think we should pretend to get along."

"Hn."

Bunraku smirked folding his arms over his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ino looked back over at the guys and Bunraku left Sasuke behind as he went up over to the girls. Sasuke glared daggers at Bunraku's back and he sighed.

"Ass."

Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura smiled as Akamaru licked her hands and she rubbed behind his ear.

"So who's this big fella?"

Bunraku asked as he started to pet Akamaru's head and he stared up at Bunraku unsure how to judge him. Bad or Good? Something about his smell just wasn't right but if he was with Sakura he was a good person wasn't he? And he didn't seem to be threatening anyone or the village. So for the moment he was good. But he was sure going to keep an eye on him.

"This is Akamaru, he takes care of me sometimes."

Bunraku shot a smile over at Sasuke as he helped Sakura on top of Akamaru and Sasuke responded with a HUGE death glare. (O.o watch out Bunraku.)

Lunch Time:

Ino had watched the exchange Sasuke and Bunraku had and she smiled evilly. He might just be the one to bring Sasuke and Sakura closer together…perfect.

"So Bunraku, where were you from before you came here to Konoha?"

"I've been traveling, here and there. I believe the last place I was in was the water country."

Ino nodded as everyone sat at the table listening to Bunraku.

"So what do you do anyways?"

Bunraku smirked.

"Im an ABNU, been shifted around a lot. You know with the Akatsuki going around always moving we have to at least try and track them."

Sakura tensed as she heard the word Akatsuki and Bunraku made a note in his head as he saw that. Sakura wasn't hungry anymore and she sat her fork down on her plate.

"The Akatsuki…"

"Sakura-"

Sasuke started but Sakura raised her hand cutting Sasuke short.

"Bunraku about the Akatsuki, do you have any idea where they are at the moment?"

Bunraku stayed quiet and tapped his fingers against the table.

"That's kind of classified information. If Tsnaude gives me the permission I would tell you, but im not sure at the moment if I should."

Sasuke stared at Bunraku and he shook his head. Something just wasn't right about him ABNU, the Akatsuki, moving from place to place and ending up here…at all the times to end up here and run into Sakura! No, I cant just make up things that aren't true, no matter how badly I want too. Sasuke thought but then he smirked…But it never hurt to have a little background check.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Ino who had a raised eyebrow and a serious frown on her face.

"Are you okay Sasuke."

"Im going out."

Sasuke stated as he grabbed his coat at the front door, and left without saying anything else. Everyone looked very confused except for Bunraku who was easily leaning back in his chair, a smile spreading across his face.

Sakura & Bunraku:

Sakura slipped out into the backyard looking for a quiet place to think. Her metal can hit something hard and she noticed that it was a long vertical structure.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was out here."

Bunraku's voice filled Sakura's ears and she smiled warmly.

"No it's my fault."

"Here, I'll leave you be."

Sakura frowned as she heard Bunraku's footsteps start to leave and she grabbed at where he was, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, I-I think I would like some company. Do you…mind?"

"No of course not."

Bunraku wrapped his arm around Sakura's and they walked over to the bench that Sasuke had put in and sat down.

"So Sakura why did you want to find such a quiet place to think? To much on your mind?"

Sakura stayed quiet but Bunraku only smiled knowing that he knew she was wondering how he knew.

"I've gotten good at my good, reading people."

"I though your job was being an ABNU?"

"You caught me…that is my job being an ABNU. But I guess I've always had a gift reading people. So what's stressing you?"

Sakura stayed quiet and Bunraku waited patiently.

"You don't have to tell me you know, I know I just met you and all…so I understand that opening up to me is wrong. But you're in pain, it shows all over your face. Not only are you in pain but you cant trust people. Or you have trouble with trusting, and right now as you try to loosen your grip on me it shows that you either want to run away or don't want to touch me because having contact with certain people bring back memories that are painful for you."

"Will you stop that!?!"

Sakura pulled her arm away from Bunraku and she stood up angrily.

"You don't know anything about me, so stop talking to me like you do!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to confuse you."

Sakura pulled at her hair slightly and Bunraku smiled, he was getting to her. Just a little more and she would crack and calm down.

"You don't know me."

"Not as much as I want to know you. But I do know you."

"We just met I don think that counts."

"I think it does."

Sasuke at the Hokage's office:

Tsnaude was gone and not inside her office, as Sasuke snuck in. Perfect, now lets see…If Bunraku is an ABNU who has been working for Konoha there must be a file on him. Sasuke opened up the file cabinet that held everyone's personal file.

"B, b, b…ah here the letter B."

Sasuke looked through everyone with the name but couldn't find a file on Bunraku. Sasuke smirked, so he isn't who he claims to be…well I guess im going to have to have a chat with him.

**Okay I finished OMG I love all of you…reviewing and everything thank you so much!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	19. Chatting

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been updating lately sorry, but im back and that's a good thing! OMG 88 reviews you people amaze me that I almost had an heart attack.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 19: Chatting

"Sakura I know we don't know much about each other…but im not doing anything wrong by observing. Its what I do best."

Sakura stayed quiet and Bunraku sighed though he was actually smiling on the outside.

"Could we start over…become friends? If that's alright with you, of course."

Bunraku waited and Sakura soon gave a short nod.

"Alright, lets do that."

Bunraku was beaming until both her and him heard something behind them.

"You son of a bitch!"

Sasuke's fist smashed into Bunraku's jaw and he fell back onto the ground with Sasuke's on top of him.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed and tried to pull Sasuke off as he punched Bunraku again only for Bunraku to punch him back and roll around to get on top of Sasuke. He then pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"What the hell Uchiha."

Bunraku stated and Sasuke glared.

"You have no record!"

"You went to search my records!"

Sakura pulled the boys apart and stood in the middle.

"What is going on here?!"

"He doesn't have a record here!"

"Of course I do you idiot you just probably looked in the wrong place!"

Bunraku yelled but Sakura faced the way Sasuke was and she walked over to him.

"You searched the Hokage's office without anyone's permission?"

Sakura drawled out slowly and Sasuke hesitated to answer though, he knew Sakura already had the answer.

"Y-yes."

"YOU BAKA!"

Sakura yelled and smashed Sasuke upside the head. Bunraku laughed and Sakura turned to Bunraku.

"And you, where is your records! They should be with Tsnaude, if there not then you must not be who you really are. Which means…"

Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"That you have some serious explaining to do."

Bunraku held up his hands in defense.

"Now hold it a second, let me explain…I did give Tsnaude my files I can prove it. I have to meet Tsnaude in a few minutes and I can bring you to her so that you'll see that im really who I am."

Sakura stood there for a second thinking what he said over.

"Fine, lets go now. That means your coming to Sasuke, and if you two fight while were going over there I swear I will beat you form an inch of your life and I wont heal you."

Both Bunraku and Sasuke took the threat seriously and said 'yes' before they looked to each other and glared. Sakura was already leaving them in the dust and they quickly followed.

Hokage's Office:

Everyone stood in the room and Tsnaude rubbed her temples, oh lord she needed sake. And she didn't only feel sorry for herself but also for Sakura.

"Okay let me get this straight. Sasuke you came in here without my permission and looked through everyone's personal files to find Bunraku's. but you didn't find his and now you think that he is an imposter though Bunraku says that he is an ABNU that has just moved here and swears that he is who he claims to be. Do I have this right?"

Sasuke nodded and Tsnaude sighed getting up and walking over to her file cabinet. She opened the cabinet and then looked up at Sasuke before searching through the files.

"Sasuke did you look through the files by first name or last name."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"This is an important question Sasuke."

"I checked by the first name."

Tsnaude clicked her tongue.

"I sort by last name. Bunraku your last name is what again?"

"Kokoro, Bunraku Kokoro."

Tsnaude searched through the files and easily picked a file out.

"Bunraku Kokoro, his file is right here."

Tsnaude waved the file around and threw on top of her desk, Sasuke stood there quietly and Sakura faced him her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke I think you need a break, Tsnaude that also means me can you issue it?"

Tsnaude waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Sasuke you are relieved of watching Sakura. Sakura you may go back to your apartment and Bunraku may now take care of you. Bunraku sense you are an ABNU I expect you to take great care of Sakura. Make sure that you protect her with your life, understand?"

Bunraku nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and everyone left the room Sasuke totally frozen on the inside and out couldn't believe THIS! Right when he was really getting close to Sakura she's not going to be there anymore! He wasn't going to be sharing a room anymore, he wasn't going to wake up next to her anymore…and Bunraku? He was getting to watch and protect her now…something wasn't right about this. Nothing was right about this guy and Tsnaude easily let him have his JOB! What the hell?

Uchiha Compound:

Sakura slowly packed her bags in Sasuke's room until she heard him enter the room.

"What is it Sasuke."

"Hn."

"You know we can still hang out. I just think that maybe I've over stayed my welcome of staying at your house, letting you protect me."

"Sakura you haven't been a burden, its just that Bunraku-"

"Sasuke there isn't anything wrong with him. You sure you aren't just jealous of him or something?"

"J-jealous!?"

Sasuke doesn't even understand the meaning of those words! (Okay he does…just being dramatic.)

"Hey Sakura you ready?"

Ino walked into the room and helped Sakura grab her suitcase of clothes.

"Yeah lets go."

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Well I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah."

**Okay short in know but it has to be cause of the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW…oh and I love all of you people that reviewed *holds up a plate of hot just made waffles with syrup on the side* Here have a waffle!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	20. Itachi is Bunraku?

**Okay this is the chapter that may make you go crazy!!! It is short but I think it will answer some questions and also give you more hahaha. So if you want to sleep at night and not think about all the questions you have I advise you not to read…muwahahahahaha!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 20: Itachi is Bunraku???

Bunraku left Sakura's apartment when she finally fell into a peaceful sleep and left outside locking the apartment door behind him. As he walked down the street at night he heard someone appear next to him and he looked. The man had raven black hair that was short but long enough that his bangs fell into his eyes, while he had onyx eyes.

"What is it Itachi?"

Itachi rolled his onyx eyes as he stared at Bunraku.

"Shouldn't you be calling me by my fake name, _Bunraku_. Wow I cant believe no ones figured out that its you."

Bunraku smirked and started to walk with "Sai" aka Itachi and he chuckled.

"Sai you think so little of me…I am the one who gave you the power to take Sakura's sight away. I am the one who told you what to do, and I am the one who knows that you're falling in love with her."

Bunraku's eyes pierced into Itachi's eyes and he looked away staying quiet as they strolled.

"Hn. Im not in love, im doing what you told me to do. Im playing my part in this. But then your little package showed up, _bleeding heart_. What the hell was that?"

Bunraku smirked once again while he twirled a kunai with one finger.

"Why Sai you sound angry, are you jealous that you didn't think of becoming a secret admirer?"

"I swear if you keep thinking I love that _girl_ I will personally kill you!"

Itachi threatened as he grabbed Bunraku's collar. Bunraku only stared a smirk still on his lips and he chuckled.

"I don't care if you do love Sakura, _Sai_. But you better keep your part up in this, I want Sakura and im going to have her."

Itachi sat Bunraku back on his feet and Bunraku's eyes held an evil glint.

"And once im done with her, you can have the rest of her…and that wont be much."

Bunraku laughed out loud leaving Sai (Itachi) standing there staring a little wide eyed. He wouldn't, Itachi thought but the truth was the man who was pretending to be Bunraku…he would.

"Damn it."

Itachi whispered into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out**

**Chapter 21**

**Sasuke sat up in his bed at midnight and rubbed his head, Akamaru was in his room laying on the floor at the foot of his bed and he raised his head from his paws to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration. **

"**Why can't I get to sleep?"**

**Akamaru whined at Sasuke and he sighed.**

"**Yeah it probably is because she's gone…I miss her and its only been one day."**

**Akamaru smiled at Sasuke and he smacked his head.**

"**Im talking to a dog again."**

**Sasuke sighed again and stared at Akamaru. Its all stupid Bunraku's fault.**

"**Bunraku."**

**Sasuke growled and Akamaru gave a short whine in agreement. **

"**You think something is strange about that guy too?"**

**Akamaru nodded and pointed his hair in the air and sniffed trying to make a point before looking back at Sasuke.**

"**He doesn't smell right to you?"**

**Akamaru nodded again and he looked around as his ears perked up. Akamaru could hear her, Sasuke had to see this. Akamaru got on all fours and gave a short bark before he trotted over to Sasuke's side of the bed and nudged he side.**

"**Please tell me you don't want to go out for a midnight stroll."**

**Akamaru smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke groaned out as he got out of bed slipping on a pair of faded jeans. He quickly grabbed a black shirt that was a button up but he only put his arms through it too tired at the moment to button up the shirt. Akamaru ran down the stairs and waited impatiently for Sasuke and started to nudged him out the door.**

"**Okay what's the rush."**

**After Sasuke locked the door Akamaru barked loudly and ran out into the town. **

"**A- Akamaru!"**

**Sasuke yelled as he started to run after the dog. Stupid dog, running off at night what the hell could that dog be doing!? Sasuke ran after Akamaru for a few minutes around town until out of nowhere he just stopped.**

"**Akamaru im going to kill you if you do that again."**

**Sasuke stated out of breath as he leaned over himself and put his hands on his knees. The sound of a piano filled his ears as he heard a female's soft voice humming along with the melody of the piano.**

"**What is that?"**

**Sasuke followed the music and ended up in a studio that seemed abandoned. He could see a black baby grand piano and he stood there only to feel a nudge at the back at his knee. Akamaru whined very softly that he was sure only Sasuke could hear it, and he nodded over to the piano. Sasuke took the message and started to walk around the piano to actually see who was playing. He saw her pink hair and instantly stopped. Sakura actually looked different…her skin was a ghost pale color and it seemed to glow slightly from the moonlight that was coming in from the window. Sakura was wearing a black dress that went down to her thighs while the straps were white. Her pink waist length hair that was normally straight down seemed to be defying gravity around her body it a way that shaped out her face perfectly. And then there was her face…Sakura's usual light pink lips seemed actually a darker shade while her cheeks were more rosy. Her eyes seemed brighter and it actually looked like…**

"**Sakura?"**

**She looked up at Sasuke and squinted her eyes. Sasuke ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.**

"**Sakura, can you…"**

**Sasuke noticed that her eyes seemed to actually be looking into his.**

"**Sakura can you see me?"**

"**S-Sasuke? You look really fuzzy."**

**Sasuke stopped for a moment she said 'look'. Look! Sasuke laughed out loud and hugged Sakura tightly.**

"**Sakura you can see you idiot!"**

**Sakura didn't hug back at Sasuke and he pulled away. **

"**Sakura?"**

"**I can barely see, just shadows. You just look like a shadow."**

**Sasuke held Sakura's face in his hands.**

"**You should be overjoyed Sakura, that at least you can see shadows."**

"**But im not."**

**Sasuke started to glare at Sakura, she was being stupid. She has been blind for a long time and then out of no where she can see shadows and she isn't jumping for joy.**

"**He's torturing me."**

"**You mean Itachi?"**

"**No, I don't know who he is but he is doing this on purpose . He took away, and now he's giving me a little back. Just to mess with me. Because he understands that I want it, that I crave for it and he just wants to play with me."**

**Sakura sobbed and the only thing Sasuke could do was wipe away her tears. **

"**I-I just want it so bad, I want it all."**

**A small noise was heard and Sasuke activated his sharigan. Right as he activated it and was looking at Sakura she started to scream in pain. It was excruciating and all the pain was in her eyes.**

"**Sasuke stop it!"**

"**Sakura I-"**

**Sasuke deactivated his sharigan and Sakura stayed still for the longest time her eyes closed shut. **

"**Sakura im sorry I don't know what happened."**

**Sakura opened her eyes and seemed to be looking down at her hands. She flipped them over a few times and was actually shaking.**

"**S-Sasuke, what did you do?"**

**Sakura looked up and smiled before Sasuke felt himself tackled to the ground and kissed on the lips.**

"**Sasuke I can see! I can fucking see you! What the hell did you do?"**

**Sasuke stayed quiet and laughed and so did Sakura. They couldn't stop laughing and Sasuke was the one to kiss Sakura. What they didn't notice was that a man was standing in the shadows leaning against the entrance. Bunraku smirked evilly, oh how cute. Sakura thinks Sasuke gave her, her eyesight back. When really I did, at least Sasuke will be off my case. Sai appeared behind Bunraku and watched the scene and winced in the slightest bit that you would have to be looking for it to see it. **

"_**Sai**_** lets leave them be, it wont last long."**

**Bunraku started to leave and Itachi or Sai followed and followed his arms over his chest.**

"**Why did you do it?"**

"**I did it because they need to be distracted. With Sakura having her eyesight back not only is the whole town going to be up in spirit not thinking about anything horrible. The Hokage Tsnaude will be very busy trying to figure out how Sakura just suddenly could see again. All of these distractions will be good for me to get in closer into the small group Sasuke has. Oh and about that girl you were using…"**

"**Karin?"**

**Bunraku nodded.**

"**Exterminate her. She isn't a use to us anymore."**

"**Done."**


	22. See

**Hey, hey, hey everyone!!! I love all of you!!! 106 reviews, im so flattered, yay! Anyways ha, to all the people who thought Bunraku was Itachi muwahahahahaha just kidding its okay I was thinking of making him that but no. our mystery man Bunraku will be revealed later on in the story trust me you'll know when. Actually you already do know but I'll try and remind you guys in this story. You guys are great, and im so happy that I will be the one writing out Karin's death…but of course knowing me there will always be a twist *wink, wink* Chapter 22: See.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 22: See

Sakura groaned out slightly when someone shifted beside her, and she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist.

"Good morning to you too."

She recognized his voice instantly, Sasuke. Sakura's heart pounded quickly missing a beat and she quickly opened her eyes. But she was met with black.

"Sakura, SAKURA WAKE UP!"

Sasuke's voice registered into Sakura's head and she stopped screaming. She felt Sasuke's head stroke her face and she felt herself ready to cry.

"Sakura open your eyes, it was only a dream."

Sasuke whispered quietly and Sakura shook her head.

"No please don't make me…I don't want to be disappointed."

"Well that's rude, the last time I checked you thought I was extremely handsome." (Talking bout when they were all a team and Sakura was fan girl.)

Sakura laughed and took a deep breath.

"You know what I meant."

"I know…I promise you wont be disappointed."

Though Sasuke himself was nervous. He didn't know if last night was a dream or not. No Sakura wouldn't be sleeping in his bed if that didn't have happened. But somewhere in the back of his mind he felt fear for not knowing if Sakura really could see again.

"Sakura, I promise open your eyes."

"O-okay."

Sakura slowly peeked one eye open and in shock let her eyes grow wide. Sasuke's room was very bright from the curtains to his room being open. (Who the HELL cares about THAT!)

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked in front of her and held her breath. Lord have mercy was Sasuke more than just handsome. Sasuke actually blew the quote "Tall, dark and handsome" out the window with his looks. He was beyond beautiful with his body that was built thin and muscular, while his ghost white skin glowed. His hair was a dark raven black and she was pretty sure that if she ran her hand through his hair it would feel like silk. And Sasuke's eyes, the thing that had always made Sakura almost go into a heart attack when they were kids. His onyx black eyes that used to pierce through her like he was actually seeing inside her only disgusted that he could. Now she noticed that his eyes had turned soft and held worry and happiness in them…wow. Sakura opened her mouth ready to speak…(What do you think she said?)

"Sasuke you have any eyelash on your cheek. Right here."

Sakura leaned in and wiped it off while Sasuke just stared at her in shock. But only for a few seconds before he was laughing and giving her a big hug.

"What, what's going on!"

Juugo quickly ran in and looked between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked up and Juugo.

"Juugo you have orange hair, I didn't know that! How cool!"

"Sakura its not orange its more of a…"

Juugo started to state only he quickly stopped and stared at the now standing Sakura who didn't seem kept to herself as she usually did. Actually that seemed to have disappeared completely.

"You know what hair color I have? But I thought-"

Sakura felt the wind blown out of her lungs and was spun around by a REALLY happy Juugo.

"Oh Sakura you can see again! This is great!"

Juugo set Sakura down and she giggled.

"Thanks! I think that-"

Sasuke watched Sakura talk to Juugo and he smiled. She was actually very happy, you could hear it in her voice the way she was standing everything about her glowed with happiness. And you just couldn't help but smile with her. Out of nowhere Sakura jumped up on the bed.

"We need to go out! I want to see everyone!"

Sakura pulled Sasuke out the bed him only wearing pants and she felt her face heat up as she stared at his bare chest…another wow. Sakura shook her head and started to push Juugo and Sasuke out of the bedroom.

"Get out, get out, get out! I have to get ready!"

Juugo easily left but when Sasuke was pushed out he turned around to say something only to have the door slammed in his face. (Hahaha.) Sakura's face was still hot and she took a deep breath.

After the shower Sakura quickly looked around the room looking for something, anything to wear. When she was blind it was this hard, but then again I couldn't see myself so I didn't really care. Sakura thought to herself and she looked around.

"Uh…I-I don't know what to wear."

Sakura squeaked to herself and she knew what that meant. Sakura cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Karin I need some help picking out clothes!"

Sakura screamed out and instantly she heard things crashing from downstairs. In seconds Karin was in the room only her glasses were crooked and her hair was slightly more messy than before.

"You need something to wear?"

"Y-yeah, now that I can see I-its a lot more different than I thought it would be."

Karin nodded and closed the door. She started going through the clothes that she bought for Sakura and smiled.

"I know what you're wearing. This and you'll have black leggings under them."

Karin threw a blue dress over to Sakura that felt like silk and it went down to the lower thigh and the sleeves fell off the shoulders. After Sakura got on the outfit she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit great and the leggings made Sakura feel slightly more comfortable wearing the dress. She brushed her long hair and Karin tied a black bow in her hair making sure that the bow stuck out on the right side of her head. Karin then pulled Sakura's bang out in front of her face where it slightly went into her eyes and she put on some lip gloss. Karin smiled at Sakura, an actual genuine smile.

"You look great Sakura, Sasuke's going to think you're beautiful. More than he already does now."

Sakura stared at Karin and she shrugged still smiling. Sakura could see it in Karin's eyes.

"Oh my god, its Suigetsu isn't it?"

A small blush came to Karin's face and Sakura squealed.

"I can't believe this I never thought he would tell you!"

Karin beamed but then started to push Sakura out the door.

"Sasuke are we all leaving?"

Karin easily slipped down the stairs and Sakura stayed nervously at the top. Sasuke called out a 'yeah' as he went over to the stairs and stared up to see Sakura. She was nervous and kept her eyes down even though she could feel Sasuke's stare on her. Karin was standing next to Sasuke and saw the look he was giving Sakura, she rolled her eyes and nudged Sasuke in the ribs.

"Go on comment."

"Oh um…Sakura you look…g-great."

Sakura looked up and she went down the stairs to stare up and Sasuke who was now standing in front of her.

"Really, you think so?"

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded only to have Sakura wrap her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura who pulled away slightly.

"I never thought I was going to see you smile…its very pretty."

Suigetsu walked into the room.

"Hey are we going or not?"

"Were coming Suigetsu-kun."

A few blocks from the Uchiha compound:

Sai sat in the alleyway and kept running his hands through his hair.

"God why does this have to be so difficult! Why does it have to be her…why does it have to be Sakura."


	23. Sasukekun

***Squeals with excitement* More reviews I love you people even the death threats hahaha, you people keep my spirit alive on this story so give yourselves a big pat on the back and have some cookies!*Holds up cookies* Please keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 23: Sasuke-kun

Sakura ran around the Uchiha compound happily and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Hey ugly."

Sakura stopped and looked around for Sai until she finally spotted him while he gave her a fake smile, like he usually did.

"Hey Sai how's it going?"

Sasuke looked at Sai and his insides twisted, he got a bad feeling about him just like he did with Bunraku. Sai stared up at Sasuke with an emotionless face. Karin walked out of the house with Suigetsu as she giggled lightly, she looked around at everyone else and then spotted Sai. She stopped dead in her tracks knowing full well it was Itachi and also noticing how close he was to Sakura. Why should I care now? Karin thought but she knew the answer why. Sakura still befriended her when she was acting like a bitch, Sakura even tried to put Sasuke and her together despite the feelings she had for him. And all I did was give her to him.

"Karin?"

Karin blinked and looked up at Suigetsu, and gave a weary smile.

"Sorry I was just thinking, lets go catch up with everyone."

Sai watched Karin walk up with Suigetsu, killing her was going to be easy. And by the looks of it she doesn't seem to have a clue that im going to exterminate her. He thought while he still had an emotionless face.

"Come on everyone, Sakura I know you want to go see everyone but we need to go shopping."

Sakura looked at Karin and groaned out loud.

"Why? I don't want to go shopping anymore."

"You have to do it because we haven't found you a dress, and tomorrows your birthday. Which means the Sakura festival is tomorrow."

"Whoa are you serious!"

Sakura screamed and Karin cringed. Oh…lord the invasion! Sai saw the look on Karin's face and he narrowed his eyes. She better not be thinking about telling.

"Well come on Karin lets go before I change my mind."

"Not that, that doesn't sound fun and all but im pretty sure that none of us want to go shopping. So how about we meet you at a restaurant for lunch? We should go and tell Tsnaude the good news about you Sakura."

Juugo stated and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Hello everyone."

Bunraku strolled up and Sakura actually looked at Bunraku. He didn't look bad actually he was pretty handsome.

"Hey Bunraku! We don't have time to chat im going shopping you can go and hang out with the guys."

Sakura said dismissively and Bunraku smirked as he turned to Sai.

"Hey Sai fancy seeing you here, Sasuke."

Bunraku also nodded to Sasuke who glared down at Bunraku, Akamaru came up and barked at Bunraku before nudging Sasuke and trotting over to Sakura's side.

"Wow Akamaru you got HUGE! Wow how cool!"

Sasuke watched Sakura and how she acted like a little kid who had just been to the zoo for the first time and was excited to see an animal that they never thought existed. He felt himself start to smile and he shook his head at Sakura's little kid behavior, but he did expect it after all she just go her eyesight back its been awhile sense she's seen everyone. Itachi or Sai just happened to be staring at his younger brother as Sasuke watched Sakura and smiled. Ugh…I cant take this. He thought before looking somewhere else which happened to be a smirking Bunraku that had a smirk on his face with a sinister look in his eyes. Bunraku started to leave with everyone else as Sai stood still.

"Don't forget that if you make one slip up, and let your emotions get the better of you. I wont hesitate to have everyone kill you during the invasion."

Bunraku stated in a whisper and his voice being so calm that Itachi could hear that deathly tone that was underneath it. Though Itachi or Sai didn't show any emotion he sure felt something. One, fear no matter how little he felt it. And two, rage he was totally pissed that he was being threatened! Bunraku left Sai standing there tensed up until he felt himself able to control the rage he had.

The Girl's:

Karin started to drag Sakura around into every store to try everything. Sakura was in the changing room and she decided she would ask.

"So Karin, if you don't mind me asking, how did Suigetsu tell you?"

Karin on the outside of the small room Sakura was changing into, sitting on the small benches they had next to the full length mirror. She stayed quiet for a second and she pushed her glasses back up he nose slightly.

"Well it was…different. Actually I never expected him to say that ever. It just happened. I was sitting outside after dinner and he came out also, it wasn't like he was planning to run in on me or anything. I guess we were both kind of distracted sense we found out that Sasuke was no longer in charge of watching you which meant the same for us. When I found that out to tell you the truth I wasn't happy, I thought I would be you know. Thinking that you would be out of the house would give me a better chance to getting closer to Sasuke. But he just looked horrible, he really didn't want that to happen. He wanted to take care of you and when he was told he couldn't anymore he just seemed to go out of it. Got really spacey, was the worst one of us. Anyways Suigetsu came out and I forgot how it happened but I started to get into an argument with him. Suigetsu stopped yelling at me for a second and just stared I remember him rolling his eyes at me and shaking his head. I know that I snapped at him but he only smiled which only got me to get angrier. Then he said 'Karin im tired of fighting you, it's just not worth it.'. I asked him why and instead he just kind of…he just…kissed me. And told me how he felt."

Sakura stopped changing as Karin finished and she smiled.

"I knew he liked you deep down, but I wasn't going to tell you. For one, I thought it would be better if he told you, you know when he was ready. And then second, you just seemed so focused on getting together with Sasuke. I didn't know what you would think. But its good that he told you."

Karin smiled and she tapped her finger against the bench.

"Yeah, anyways back to you. Are you done changing?"

Sakura stepped out and Karin nodded clapping.

"We found the perfect dress for you."

"CHA, finally!"

Sakura screamed punching her fist into the air with a big smile on her face. (Ha not telling you what she got until the next chapter!)

Lunch:

The girl's bought Sakura's dress and met the guys and at an out doors restaurant and sat down at the table. (Okay this is the list of everyone that is there. Bunraku, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura, and Karin. Whew that was a long list jk.) Sakura sat down in between Bunraku and Sasuke while Karin in between Sai and Suigetsu. Suigetsu saw the bag that Karin sat down and he tried to peek in only for him to get a small punch to the head.

"No peeking."

"Hey don't be angry im a curious guy. And I bet im not the only one who wants to know what you girls got. Especially when there is only one bag."

Sasuke smirked.

"If they only have one bag, and knowing Karin this means she found what she wanted. So Sakura what did you get?"

Sakura let the straw from her drink hang right outside her open mouth where she was just about to take a sip. Karin shook her head.

"Don't tell him anything, Sasuke you're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

Sakura took a sip of her ice tea and then nodded in agreement.

**Lunch went on being very tense for everyone except Sakura, I mean you cant blame her sense she was happy for not being blind. Anyways now we are at late at night everyone has left except Sakura and Sasuke who are walking together to the compound.**

Sakura could see her breath as she walked next to Sasuke. It was dark outside but the street lights were on which casted some light on the road that had no one else on it. She felt herself rub her hands together and felt Sasuke put something over her shoulders. Sasuke shrugged himself out of his jacket and put it over Sakura's shoulders as he saw her shiver from the cold. Sakura looked up and Sasuke and smiled.

"Thank you."

Sakura said as she put her arms into Sasuke's jacket. Sasuke's jacket was bigger on Sakura and the arms were too so she just pushed up the sleeves slightly. (The jacket was an all gray jacket.) Sasuke only shrugged and she smiled as she pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"So…"

Sakura said watching her breath escape her lips.

"So."

Sasuke said and both stayed quiet. The silence wasn't bad it was a very comfortable silence. They arrived at Sasuke's place and Sakura actually looked at her feet moving one of her feet from side to side with her arms behind her back.

"I had fun today, I like seeing again. And its all because of you."

Sasuke stared down at Sakura and she looked up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I got to go."

Sakura went to leave but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"No, stay."

Sakura smiled and turned around to Sasuke.

"I cant I have to go home."

Sasuke smiled and pulled Sakura closer.

"Please?"

Sakura felt herself blush but she shook her head.

"I cant I have to go to my apartment."

Sasuke nodded and let Sakura go and they started to go there separate ways.

"Wait!"

Sakura called out and Sasuke turned around only for Sakura to wrap her hands around Sasuke. She stepped away and smiled.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke leaned in a kissed Sakura lightly on the forehead before turning and walking away.

Sakura's Apartment:

Sakura sat down on her bed, she just noticed that she still had on Sasuke's jacket. She snuggled up inside her jacket and into her bed.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura whispered again as she felt herself nod off.

**Done with this chapter! Yay thanks for all the reviews people and please keep reading and reviewing. Anyways next chapter coming soon.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	24. The Sakura Festival

**Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to review!!! And yes a cheesy ending I just had to do it!!! Finally this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! This is going to be the chapter where you will find who Bunraku is, and the chapter where everything unravels! So enjoy muwahahahahaha!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 24: The Sakura Festival

Sakura woke up in a cold sweat and looked around the room. It was still nighttime what time exactly around midnight. Something just made Sakura's skin crawl and she shivered slightly. Sakura's let out a breath and noticed that she could see her breath. That's really weird. Thought Sakura and she zipped up the jacket that Sasuke had given her to borrow. She looked around her room and noticed her curtains fluttering from the wind coming through her open window. Sakura stood up slowly and looked around, she felt like she was being watched but then again she was still kind of freaked out by the dream she had. She walked down to her window but before she grabbed a kunai that she kept in her nightstand. As she walked slowly to the window she looked around, nothing seemed to be out of place. Sakura put down her kunai at the windowsill and closed the two window doors. ( Like the kind that open up like a door not the kind you pull up or pull down.) She locked the window and sighed, her dream or nightmare had freaked her out. Sakura turned around and Itachi was in front of her, before she could scream he grabbed her by the throat and started to choke her.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me, and not fall in love."

Sakura started to dig her nails into Itachi's arm and then fused chakra into her foot and kicked him in the chest. Itachi let Sakura go and she quickly picked herself off the ground and started to run until Itachi grabbed her foot making her trip again on the floor. Sakura kicked Itachi in the face but felt a kunai get stick into her leg and she screamed out.

"Sakura!"

Sakura woke up and looked up to see Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Sakura with a worried look and she shivered and pushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh…um…sorry I had another nightmare."

"Have they still been happening often?"

"…Kinda'."

Sakura sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at her bedroom window. The window was open and she looked at Sasuke.

"I came through the window, the door was locked but the window wasn't."

Sasuke stated and Sakura rubbed her head before getting out of bed.

"What's today anyways?"

Sakura asked as she walked out of her bedroom and started to go to the kitchen.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Everyone screamed which was Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, and Akamaru. (Akamaru howled hehe.) Sakura smiled and was talked by all of the girls and Naruto.

"Sakura we have missed you so much! And you can see again oh my gosh!"

Sakura laughed and pushed everyone off of her and Sasuke helped her off the floor.

"You guys this is really, really great! Thank you so much!"

Sakura struggled to get the words out of her mouth as she started to cry.

"I-im sorry im just so h-happy."

Karin came up to Sakura.

"Well come on lets stop the tear works and start this party."

Naruto jumped up and down.

"Lets open presents!!! Mine first, BELIEVE IT!"

Sasuke sat Sakura down at her couch and Naruto quickly gave Sakura his present which was a ramen plush pillow and Sakura laughed.

"Its great Naruto."

**Okay im just going to tell you what everyone got Sakura. Tenten some more weapons including an ancient sword, Neji new scrolls for new medical techniques, Shikamaru and Ino got her a charm bracelet, Hinata bought all of the charms for the bracelet, Kiba bought Sakura a small puppy that would grow to be just as big as Akamaru only it looked more like a black fox, Juugo bought Sakura romance books (sorry just had to put that) and then Sai…gave Sakura a painting.**

Sai gave Sakura a huge gift that was wrapped up. Sakura opened it to see that it was a big canvas painting and she flipped it over to see what it was.

"Sai t-this is…amazing."

The painting was of the new team seven when Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto was eating ramen crossed legged at the bottom left corner of the painting. Sai was on the bottom right corner looking into his sketch book. While on the top Kakashi was laying down under a tree reading his orange perverted book. Then in the middle was Sakura in the hospital working in her nurse outfit, she was leaning over the front desk smiling and talking to the receptionist. Sakura ran her fingers over the painting and smiled.

"Sai I just…wow."

Sai only shrugged at the complements and then everyone looked to Sasuke. He was only the one who hadn't given his gift yet.

"My gift will be given to Sakura later tonight, the present isn't ready yet."

Sakura's smile went down slightly put she made it bright again.

"That's okay Sasuke."

Ino got up off the couch and everyone stared at her.

"Well I don't want to be rude but all males must leave the apartment because we women must get ready for the festival that will be starting in two hours. You men can all go get ready at Sasuke's. now shoo."

With the girls:

Karin got out Sakura's bag and pulled out the kimono to show all the other girls what Sakura would be wearing and put the mask with it.

"Sakura you're going to look great!"

Sakura smiled.

"Im not going to be the only one, all of you girls are going to be dazzling!"

**Skipping through time to get to wear the men pick up the women.**

Naruto was first to arrive he was wearing an orange kimono with a darker shade of orange as the obi (sash). Hinata met him at the front door wearing a lavender colored kimono that had ivory green leaves making a print on it, while the obi was a lighter purple. Naruto blushed as he saw Hinata.

"You look great, should we go?"

Naruto held out his arm and Hinata wrapped her arm around his.

**Next was Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru.**

Ding dong.

Sakura was very nervous and Karin quickly put a brush through Sakura's hair again and slipped Sakura's mask over her head. Both Sakura and Karin were ready and Karin open the door to see Sasuke and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was wearing a dark blue kimono and a black obi while Karin had a total makeover. She was wearing contacts while all of her hair was curled and put down that it shaped out her face. Karin was wearing little makeup really only having lip gloss and she wore a small black mask. She was wearing a black dress that had a slit on the side that exposed one of her legs only it didn't look bad. She walked off with Suigetsu a few steps off so that Sakura and Sasuke could talk.

"Sasuke you look great!"

Sasuke wasn't wearing a kimono. (Sorry people! ) He was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt that opened up at around his neck. It going up in the air like a cuff. He 2was also wearing two black necklaces. And his pants were also a dark blue. Even though it was kinda' loose it looked good on him and he did look handsome. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"And you look like an angel."

Sakura blushed, she was wearing of course a kimono. The base color of the kimono was white but all around it had red splattered over it while the trims everything was black. At the end of the sleeves it had black cherry blossoms and same with at the bottom of the kimono. The obi was also black and her mask was a black base with some white and red splattered over it. Sakura's long hair was again all down but curled with a black bow in her hair the bow sticking out on the right side while her bangs fell into her eyes. Sasuke brushed her bangs out of her eyes and cupped her face.

"We should get going."

Sakura nodded and wrapped her arm around Sasuke's and they started to walk following Suigetsu and Karin. Everyone was having fun playing games and Sakura tugged Sasuke over to a stand where you could paint.

"Come on, lets do this."

"Im not a good painter."

"Well neither am I."

Both Sasuke and Sakura started to paint each other and once they finished they turned their paintings to each other. Obviously Sasuke's painting was better than Sakura's especially when Sasuke made Sakura look real and Sakura made Sasuke a stick person. (Haha I had to do it!) Sakura stuck out her tongue at Sasuke and he swiped the paintbrush on her nose giving her a red nose.

"Hey!"

Sakura picked up her paintbrush and swiped at Sasuke's face giving him a long yellow line on his cheek.

"Okay you asked for it!"

Sakura screamed as both Sasuke and her hand a paint war. Karin watched and Suigetsu left to get her and him some food. that's when Sai came up behind her. He pulled her into the alleyway which was very dark.

"Oh lord Itachi you scared me."

"Not my problem."

Sai became Itachi and easily pulled out his sword and stabbed Karin in the stomach. Karin didn't do anything as she was in complete shock and Itachi twisted the sword before taking it out and letting Karin slide down the wall. Itachi went to stab Karin again only for Karin to kick out her foot and trip him while she got up bleeding all the while and ran to go and find Sasuke.

"Damn."

Karin ran right into Sasuke and he looked at her bleeding.

"Karin what-"

"No time, where the hell is Sakura!"

"I left her at a stand to get some food."

"No, Sasuke we have to find her there's going to be an in-"

BANG

People started to run and scream as a bomb hit part of the village and Sasuke activated his sharigan.

"What did you do!"

Before Karin could explain she was stabbed again and blood spilled from Karin's mouth. Itachi took the sword out of Karin's body and watched her slip to the ground bleeding. Sasuke stared at his brother in shock.

"You."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke let everything dawn on him. If this was an invasion and Itachi had been here…

"Sakura!"

Sasuke made the decision that he wasn't going to fight Itachi and that it was more important to find Sakura. He started to run past Itachi only for him to get punch in the gut by Kisame.

"Sorry ain't going to happen, that girl of yours is long gone."

Sakura sat around at the stand and Bunraku came up next to her.

"Hey Sakura where's Sasuke?"

"Oh he went to get me something to eat."

Bunraku nodded and smiled.

"Do you mind if I take you for a second? I just need to talk to you."

Sakura nodded.

"Alright, only for a minute though."

Bunraku smiled even more.

"That's all the time I'll need."

Bunraku led Sakura a little farther away from the festival but still inside the village. He turned to Sakura and brought a hand up to her face.

"It's nice to see you wearing that mask."

Sakura stayed frozen as Bunraku pulled off the mask.

"You gave it to me?"

"Well not exactly."

Sakura looked at Bunraku.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura watched Bunraku form into another person completely and she quickly pulled away frightened to where she was very close to being paralyzed.

"N-no, I killed you."

Sasori smiled at Sakura.

"Well im sure that if you did, I wouldn't be standing here would I."

Sasori disappeared and Sakura looked for him. Sasori wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind.

"I've planned this for so long."

Sasori started to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"After you beat me in that fight and I was revived, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just kept replaying everything and I knew I just had to have you. My heart yearned for it. And look where we are, you here in my arms."

BANG

Sakura's head snapped to where she could see smoke and fire and then she quickly turned around to punch Sasori. Only Sasori grabbed her wrist making sure not to touch her chakra infused hand and then put a hand over her eyes. He quickly pulled his hand away and Sakura screamed in agony falling to the ground.

"You didn't actually think that Sasuke gave you your eyesight back now did you?"

Sakura snapped her head back up but couldn't see anything. Sasori looked down at Sakura she was now again blind but trails of blood was running down Sakura's eyes like tears and Sasori kicked Sakura in the stomach.

"Poor Sakura you seem so useless right now, so weak and fragile. But don't worry…when I take you home you'll be in good hands. You'll be a good girl and listen to everything I have to say now up you go."

Sasori twitched his fingers letting the chakra strings attach to Sakura and she made her stand up. Sasori made Sakura move over to him and Sakura kept her head down in shame.

Sasuke stared up at Kisame and quickly did a few hand signs before his sword swung down at his body. Shadow clones of Sasuke were made and the real one quickly fled to find Sakura. She wasn't where he had left her and he cursed under his breath.

"Teme I could use some help!"

Naruto was being attacked by Deidara. Sasuke glared hard at Deidara before running at him to save his best friend.

Sasori hit all of Sakura's pressure points and let go of his chakra strings to watch her fall to the ground coughing blood while she also cried out in pain. Bombs were going off everywhere from what Sakura could hear and she tried to desperately let that fade away into the back of her mind so that she could hear Sasori. She did and she quickly got up to punch him in the face. Only she was too slow, Sasori had hit the chakra points so she couldn't use her chakra and that took damage to her because that made her weak and slow. Sasori kneed Sakura in the face and she smashed into a tree before Sasori picked her up by the neck.

"How does it feel to be human, to be like everyone else."

Sasori tightened his grip on Sakura and watched her struggle until she blacked out did he let her go collapsing to the ground. Deidara ran to Sasori and looked down at Sakura before looking back up.

"Pein says he's ready to go."

"Fine call all of them back we got what we came for."

Deidara left off on his clay bird sending more bombs down on Konoha before letting the Akatsuki and new members, including many of Orochimaru's followers, know that it was time to leave. Sasori picked Sakura up and walked away.

Hour's After Invasion:

Sasuke ran out into the forest and tried to catch up to the Akatsuki but they were already long gone…with Sakura. She hadn't been the only one taken but that was their goal, to get Sakura. Sasuke stopped because there was nothing to follow but a trail that had gone cold and hour before and he started to punch anything in his site. Juugo came out and he almost got hit by a punch from Sasuke. Juugo quickly grabbed Sasuke's fist that was flying in the air and he got a quick death glare by the Uchiha.

"I was going to ask her!"

Sasuke screamed at Juugo and Juugo looked at Sasuke.

"What were you going to ask her Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled his fist away from Juugo and he felt the anger boil in him.

"I was going to ask her to marry me!"

Sasuke screamed as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and threw it into the forest. Juugo had and sad look on his face.

"That was your birthday present to her, wasn't it?"

Sasuke screamed out in anger and let his fist smash into another tree, letting the tears stream down his face. He hit the tree again and only this time it was a weak hit. Juugo put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I was going to ask her! I should have…I shouldn't have left her."

Juugo shook his head.

"Sasuke you didn't know, its not your fault. No one knew that this was going to happen."

Sasuke looked up at Juugo through his tears and his face turned to stone.

"No-"

Sasuke growled out.

"Karin did."

Juugo stared at Sasuke.

"Where is she?!"

Sasuke yelled out and Juugo winced.

"In the hospital."

Sasuke left in a puff of smoke and in seconds was at the hospital. He ran into the hospital and sent out chakra waves. He sensed Karin's and quickly ran to her room to see that she was getting healed and Suigetsu was by her side.

"You bitch!"

Sasuke yelled out in pure rage before swatting the nurses away and grabbing Karin with both hands by the neck and started to choke her. Juugo showed up right behind Sasuke and Suigetsu and he tried to pull Sasuke away from Karin. They did but Sasuke didn't stop trying to fight them.

"You bitch you let this happen!"

Karin stared in shock and fear at Sasuke as she felt the bruises on her neck start to form. Suigetsu looked over at Karin and same with Juugo. Only they still didn't let go of Sasuke.

"Karin what is he talking about."

"I-I don't know."

"Like hell you don't! You let them take her, you were the one who let them in!"

Suigetsu looked back at Sasuke.

"Who was taken?"

"Sakura!"

Sasuke fell to his knees again and put a hand over his eyes as fresh tears ran down his face. Suigetsu looked up at Karin.

"Did you know, did you do this?"

Karin stared at Suigetsu.

"No."

She lied and instantly got a slap to the face by Suigetsu.

"How can you lie to my face when the proof is right in front of us! Do you actually think that Sasuke would be acting like his right now unless you did something?!"

Karin stared at Suigetsu and he turned his back on her. Both Juugo and Suigetsu went to help Sasuke up but he only swatted their hands away and glared at Karin the best glare but to Karin was the worst for her and she was chilled to the bone.

"If I don't find. Your dead. If we find her and something is wrong with her. Your dead. Do you understand me? Dead."

Sasuke pushed everyone out of the way as he left the hospital.

**Next Chapter: Eyes That Wont Heal**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	25. Experimenting

**OMG im blushing from the reviews I mean really I don't find myself that good.**

**Devon Marie Darling**** : First off thank you so much for reviewing! You sound just like me and my friends when I read stories on this site or when im reading a book. My story isn't awesome and I am not joking, its just as good as anyone else but tell your friend that I love the comment she gave its very flattering! Yes while writing this story I very much hate Karin, and Itachi. Though I actually love the character Itachi I hate how evil I make him in the story ****J**** You don't sound like a babbling idiot trust me you don't. You know I believe that I'll become an author because that's my dream among a few other things, but if I believe you MUST believe! Please keep reviewing!**

**cherryluver19**** : Thanks for reviewing and YES I also agree with Sasuke!!! Muwahahahahaha I tricked all of you, none of you thinking that it was Sasori hahaha. I hate Itachi also, im sorry to say but Sasuke let Sakura out of his sight. Im so sorry that I made you sad here have a big cookie that Tobi made. *Tobi holds out big cookie***

**lala person ****:Thanks so much! *Big smile* you should be curious jk oh and im a girl too!**

**CCRox4Eva****: You must believe because he was going to ask her to marry him! If you haven't noticed Karin messes everything up haha. Thank for the comment and I hope that you'll keep reviewing.**

**itachimeri1989**** : Sasuke is human he must cry haha. You must BELIEVE it was SASORI!!! Thanks for reviewing.**

**fanpire329****: it must be dramatic I am of course in drama been for three four year it must be done! Hahaha. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to keep you at the edge of your seat.**

**MiseryBlossom**** : Don't die!!! *revives you* haha thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Tiger Priestess** : ***Nods* yes it was Sasori. Yay I twisted things up! It was my longest chapter 3,200 and something words.**

**xnomxnomxrawwrz**** : OMG yay I made you gasp! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Uchihablossom0626** : **Thanks for reviewing!**

**All of you I thank you and please keep reviewing my story and I hope that I keep you at the edge of your seat for the rest of my stories, but I don't know there are going to be a lot of twist in this long story haha.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 25: Experimenting

Sakura woke up to darkness but that was the last thing on her mind. Her body was aching with pain and she felt her arms were chained above her head against the wall and she could feel liquid falling from her neck, face, arms, and wrist, and from how weak she felt it must have been her blood. Sakura quickly looked up as she heard something and she moved her head to the left side as she heard a large solid rock ball hit the wall where her head had been just a few seconds before. She had heard it flying through the air at her and her movements were actually getting slower as the solid balls that were being shot at her were getting faster.

"Stop it!"

Sakura screamed out the best she could and another ball was shot out at her, even though she moved it didn't do much help that she couldn't move her arms and it hit her left arm. The whole room around Sakura filled with the sound of the solid rock ball hitting her left arm, the sound of the bones cracking right before her painful scream. Sakura bit onto her lip after she screamed out and started to taste the blood in her mouth from her lip.

"Sasori stop it."

"No, this is to see how quick you are…you impress me. Shoot one more at her."

Sasori stated and Sakura again couldn't dodge the solid rock ball as it hit her in the stomach. She felt a few of her ribs crack and she started to cough up blood. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her heart. She felt her mind buzzing and felt herself blacking out…and she did.

Sasuke quickly packed his stuff and tried to pack very lightly. He couldn't be held back by anything at the moment. Akamaru was next to him sitting very still on his hind legs as he waited for Sasuke to finish. Akamaru knew Sakura's scent and he knew he was going with Sasuke to find her because to Akamaru Sakura was like his second owner. Sasuke packed a few weapons and quickly changed and as he walked out of his house Naruto, Suigetsu, and Juugo were waiting.

"Were coming with you and don't argue because you'll be wasting time to find Sakura."

Naruto stated seriously and Sasuke nodded sharply.

"Akamaru start leading."

Akamaru ran out and all of the guys ran after him to follow the trail he was going.

Sakura couldn't move her own body or feel it. She couldn't see or smell the only thing she could do was hear. Sakura could hear knives tapping on a metal table that she _knew_ she was laying on and she could also hear her heart pounding in her ear.

"Don't worry Sakura, I just want to see what makes you tick."

And after Sasori said that Sakura screamed out as she actually felt Sasori cutting open her stomach.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

Sasuke and Naruto screamed as the rain started to pour down from the sky. Everyone knew what that meant. If the rain was coming down Akamaru would loose Sakura's scent, it would just evaporate. Everyone stopped moving and started to set up camp in the rain, though both Sasuke and Naruto were really just stomping around. Sasuke heard something and easily threw a kunai out into the tree, a woman's scream was heard and out cam Karin. Naruto tried to grab on to Sasuke but he had already gotten to Karin and had her pinned to a tree, Sasuke choking her with both of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

Karin tried to get someone's attention but everyone she made eye contact with only turned their backs on her, letting Sasuke choke her.

"I-I can h-h-help!"

She barely wheezed out. Sasuke glared the best death glare her could muster and he tightened his grip on her neck.

"Why do you think we would need _your _help?"'

Sasuke spat out, and Karin was starting to see spots in her vision.

"I t-think I-I know w-where..s-she is!"

Instantly Sasuke let go of Karin and she fell to the ground gasping for all the air she could get.

"What did you just say?"

Karin coughed and looked up at the glaring Sasuke

"I said, that I think I know where they're keeping Sakura."

"Why?"

Karin looked away into the forest, into the rain.

"Sakura was really the only one who understood me. I would do anything to take back what I did, but I know I cant. So that's why im here, to do the best I can to get Sakura back."

Karin stared up at Sasuke she was now glaring up into Sasuke's eyes.

"And if I die doing so then so be it."

"Fine."

Sasuke stated flatly and he left her there on the ground. Karin didn't mind she knew that she would be getting a lot of cold shoulder from the whole group, and at the moment she didn't care. She stood up and looked down at herself, she hadn't had time to grab anything or change out of the dress. Karin ripped her long dress to her thigh not to look like a s*ut but so that she could keep a fast speed running. She took off her heels and threw them behind a bush and with a hair band she hand on her wrist tied up her now straight long black hair up into a high bun. The mask she had on during the festival was gone and she had a weapons pouch attached to her hip. (She always has one on her she even had one on under her dress.) She cracked her knuckles and by using the surrounding around her made a small fort so that she was shielded from the rain.

"Im going to help get you back Sakura. Just hold on."

Karin whispered into the night as somewhere farther away from where they were was Sakura screaming in terror and pain as Sasori kept experimenting on her until she blacked out and came to again.

**Well everyone I hope that you liked this small little chapter and will keep reviewing and hope that you know that I will be typing the next one as we speak. Chapter 26: Cold Dead Heart.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	26. Cold Dead Heart

maximumride24 : I agree it is gross how Sasori was experimenting on Sakura, that was my goal and I guess I did do a good job at just making you think about how that looked…anyways thank you for updating

CCRox4Eva : Well that's good J That's okay you don't have to like Karin. Hahaha, and I wont forget to mention that its your b-day on Friday

**phoenix1234flame**** : Thank you do much for reviewing! **

**broken-heart-crossing****: Thank you, well you don't have to wait any longer!**

**Ayake Rin**** :…Maybe, you'll have to read the story! Thank you, wow people are starting to like Karin…kinda'. again maybe Naruto will kill someone maybe not. Hahaha, well thanks for reviewing and saying that you'll root for me.**

**itachimeri1989** : **Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tiger Priestess****: Hm…never thought Sasori as a mad scientist but now that you put it out there I guess he kinda is hahaha.**

**xnomxnomxrawwrz** : **Well thank you! And yes I guess that Karin does have a heart now.**

**Devon Marie Darling**** : Hahaha well please tell your friend that I thank her and that im happy she is happy! Also I wanted to say thank you to you, also (I say also a lot haha) I don't actually see yourself repeating anything. That maybe because I have bad eyesight but oh well I don't see it. Well thank you. I would very much buy your books! And please keep reviewing!**

**cherryluver19**** : Okay first I have to say LMAO, fuz-bag!?! Hahaha when I read that I just cracked up. And yes he does deserve to die again. Wow a lot of people think that Sakura is going to die…your very welcome. And I agree with you on Karin. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Spazz8884****:Hahaha thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Uchihablossom0626** :** Well thank you so much im very flattered!**

**Okay everyone thanks for reviewing and also reading my story! And the moment you have all been waiting for, the next chapter!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 26: Cold Dead Heart

Sakura stayed still in a corner she guessed she'd probably been sitting in the position of her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around the knees for over two hours now. It was cold in the room she was in, and she put her forehead down on top of her knees.

"Come on Sakura you're not dead, get up and stop acting like a baby."

Sasori commented as he looked at Sakura. Sakura didn't move from her position.

"I don't understand, why not just kill me?"

"I used to think about that when I was getting used to being a human again. Every night a new idea of how I could kill you came into my head. But nothing, and I mean nothing ever seemed good enough. Then it hit me, 'Why kill and waist a beautiful creature like you?' Now im not going too, you're going to be the best weapon the Akatsuki will ever have. Pein at first didn't agree to the experiments because he was sure your fragile looking appearance couldn't take them. But looks can be deceiving especially on your part. After the first few experiments we knew you could handle more."

Sasori watched Sakura shiver slightly before he grabbed a fistful of her hair. Though Sakura was weak and tired she still tried to fight back Sasori as he dragged her somewhere across the ground by her hair.

"Sakura I will break you. And when I do you'll be such a good girl."

Sakura could barely keep herself awake and as Sasori finally let go of her, exhaustion came over her and she blacked out.

Karin woke up early and slowly trying not to move to fast. Her injuries from Itachi had barely been healed and she slowly used some of her chakra to heal the open, bleeding wound from her stomach. Suigetsu walked by her small fort and she stopped healing. None of the guys liked her but she didn't want to look like a burden. Karin stepped out and noticed that everyone was waking up. Karin kept her head low as she walked over to the boys and sat down by herself.

"Where is she?"

Sasuke stated and Karin looked at him.

"I need a map and a pencil."

Suigetsu threw both in front of Karin and she flattened out the map as the boys all started to look over her shoulders.

"Alright there are three bases that matter the most to the Akatsuki. This one, this one, and this one."

Karin circled where the three bases were on the map.

"When you and Sakura went to go and get Gaara back from the Akatsuki Sakura definitely destroyed the base when she fought and killed Sasori."

Karin stated to Naruto who nodded. Sasuke never knew about this! Why didn't anyone tell him?!? (People you must understand the only people that know Sasori is alive would be the Akatsuki and Sakura.) Karin made an 'X' through one of the circles. And then pointed to another circle that was close to Konoha.

"They wouldn't be here because this is where they were when they hid in and out of Konoha. Which leaves here."

Karin pointed to the last circle on the map.

"The water country."

"How do you know all this? I never found out about any of this."

Karin shook her head at Sasuke.

"You might have been close to Orochimaru but I was close to someone also. Kabuto, he's my cousin. I was the only one who knew about him being a double agent for the Akatsuki, so I found out a few things."

Karin pushed the bangs out of her eyes and tapped the pencil against the large circle.

"The water country is our best bet."

"How long?"

"Well for someone who isn't a ninja, two months."

"Karin how long?"

Karin pressed her lips together into a frown.

"For us…about a month flat. and that's not including the weather."

The boys were all hanging their heads. But Karin kept talking.

"If the weather acts up it'll be about a month and two weeks."

Sasuke smashed his hand against a tree. That'll be too long. But Naruto seemed to be the only one calm other than Karin.

"All of you need to get a grip, especially you Sasuke. Getting angry isn't going to help Sakura, so everyone clean up camp and be ready in ten minutes or im leaving you here."

Naruto stated and everyone stared at him.

"Whoa when did you become a leader?"

Suigetsu asked a Naruto smiled.

"Well my best friend who is like a sister to me is in trouble, and I want to be Hokage which means I'll have to be a leader, so im starting now. So come on lets get started."

Everyone did as Naruto said and Karin started to cough. She looked at her now bloody hand and as no one was looking she started to heal herself. She was starting to loose more chakra than she thought but then a totally new chakra was going through her as she healed herself. Karin looked at Naruto's hand on her shoulder. Naruto smiled at her and she stared confused.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and you're leading we cant have you dieing on us."

Karin nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

Karin said before she started to cough up more blood. No one did anything but watch except for Naruto who sat her down on the ground.

"Alright, im just starting to learn a few medical justus from Ino but I'll try healing up your wounds. I need you to pull the top of your dress off."

Karin slid off the top of her dress exposing her bra and stomach. Naruto cringed at Karin's wounds. Both her stab wounds were open and it was black and blue around the opening.

"How the hell have you've been standing! Karin you know that you'll die if this isn't properly healed."

"That wasn't a question, was it?"

Naruto shook his head as he healed Karin.

"No ma'am, it wasn't."

Karin laughed dryly.

"No ma'am…Naruto I think you'll be a great Hokage. And you're right I do know the risks."

Naruto did as much healing as he could and he stood up as Karin slipped on the top of the dress.

"I've healed most of it I think. But if it starts acting up again don't hesitate to tell me. And I'll start healing it again."

Karin smiled slightly and nodded. Suigetsu watched the exchange between Naruto and Karin and felt himself getting angry.

Sakura could barely breathe. She felt like she was drowning and the room was gaining more water and loosing more air. Sasuke I need you. Was the only thought that went through her mind before she blacked out from drowning.

Before Karin started to lead, Naruto pulled Suigetsu aside.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

Suigetsu snapped at Naruto.

"Suigetsu I know you love Karin. Why not talk to her?"

"Why don't you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't love Karin, Suigetsu."

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

Suigetsu glared and Naruto raised his left hand. Around his wedding finger was a ring.

"Im married to a woman named Hinata, and I love her."

Naruto stated and Suigetsu started to feel like a fool and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"The next time we stop, talk to her. There are always two sides to a story."

Sakura woke up gasping she could barely breathe but for different reasons. She was exhausted, starving, and dehydrated. Her heart was very slow in pace that if it went any slower it would stop completely. It's only been two days! Sakura screamed in her head.

Someone kneeled down next to her.

"Kill…m-me."

Sakura drawled out dryly that she could barely even hear herself. She felt herself be picked up.

"Sakura we talked about killing you. Now smile because my experiments are over. Now we start improving your body."

Sakura didn't even argue or fight back. Sasori did break her and that was the last thing she thought before blacking out again.

One Month Later:

Karin still wasn't ever fully healed but she seemed okay. She sat down at a café in the water country wearing black shorts and a white sweater. A man walked in and Karin turned away from him.

"The target is near me. Wearing faded jeans and has black jacket. I think its another used to be Orochimaru follower. Green eyes and blond hair."

Karin whispered into her headset.

"Okay got him."

Naruto and Sasuke confirmed as they started to follow the man.

"Rise and shine, Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasori smiling down at her. Sakura tried to move but her wrist were chained to the wall again. She felt…better. Still hungry but not exhausted anymore.

"If you're good, you can come eat. Understand?"

Sakura's stomach growled and Sasori took that as a good enough answer. Sasori unlocked Sakura and attached his chakra strings to her. They walked into the kitchen and Sakura sat down. It was empty in the kitchen and Sasori let the chakra strings disappear. Itachi walked into the room and Sakura tensed up as he sat down in front of her. She felt herself stand up and throw a punch at Itachi.

"Stop."

Sasori's voice stated and Sakura's fist froze inches from Itachi's face. The thing was no chakra strings were attached to her…she had stopped on her own. Sakura had listened to Sasori. She tried to move her fist forward but it wouldn't and instead she brought her fist back to her side. Sakura hung her head and her hair covered her face.

"What a good girl."

Sasori stated and Itachi stared at him.

"What the hell Sasori you made her a puppet?!?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Cut her she'll bleed, she isn't made of wood. Sakura is our secret weapon. Her bones are now all titanium and where her heart is -"

"You took out her heart!"

"No Itachi she wouldn't be alive you idiot. What I did was put titanium around her heart. Like she has a shell. Also I added some of my chakra to her. Actually that's something that interested me, usually when you fuse chakra you can tell its there because chakra that isn't your own leaves a trail somewhere on someone. But with Sakura it fused perfectly, I cant even tell its there."

"How much did you do to her?"

"I still have to do more to her actually, Sakura doesn't need as much food or water. Her heart beats at a much slower pace so that's another reason for the titanium shell. When she attacks there is only one which is the instinct to kill. Sakura has faster reflexes and is more flexible. She has higher senses, and a few other tricks."

Itachi stared at Sasori and raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of new tricks?"

Sasori smirked and started to walk off but stopped and looked at Itachi.

"Are you coming?"

Itachi stood up and both Sasori and him stared at Sakura.

"Sakura dear will you come and follow me?"

Sakura walked up to the boys her hair still staying in front of her face. Sasori brought everyone to a large cell where they could see a body laying on the floor. Kabuto sat up as Sasori pushed Sakura into the cell and Kabuto smiled.

"Well hello Sakura haven't seen you in awhile."

Sakura didn't respond at all and Kabuto stood up. Kabuto pointed at Sakura and stared at Sasori.

"What is this?"

Sasori smiled at Kabuto.

"This is Sakura Haruno she is now a special member to the Akatsuki. Sakura say hello to Kabuto."

Sakura grunted out a hello and Kabuto stared. Sasori smile became even bigger.

"Sakura the first thing I want you to do is…kill Kabuto. His services aren't needed anymore."

Kabuto stared at Sakura and instantly it seemed like her hair defied gravity. Sakura's eyes were cold and are now red instead of green. Kabuto out of nowhere felt himself thrown against the wall even though Sakura was still standing in the same place.

"What the hell is this?!?"

He screamed.

**Okay everyone that's all for this chapter sorry for not updating in awhile. Anyways I hope you like the chapter and the next one will be more focused on Sakura. Chapter 27. Please keep reviewing and thank you everyone for updating me and stuff really appreciate it!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer **


	27. Sakura

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews in such a short amount of time! Now I need everyone to know I have put a little bit of Elfen Lied into the story only for Sakura nothing big though. Just want people to know that Sakura will be sounding like Lucy when she is talking you'll know trust me. **

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 27: Sakura

Kabuto was thrown against another wall but nothing was touching him from what everyone could see. Sakura didn't move from her spot she only watched her red eyes following Kabuto's now bleeding body that was being thrown side to side by an invisible force. Sasori was waiting for Kabuto to die, what was taking Sakura so long?

"Sakura I told you to kill him."

"I am."

Sakura's voice was low and deathly sounding. (This is where she starts to sound like Lucy). Itachi stared at Sasori who now seemed slightly angry.

"No you are not, he isn't dead what are you waiting for?!?"

"What's the point of just killing someone, why not torture them. Isn't that the best kind of murder. Torturing them until they beg for you to actually kill them."

Sakura's tone never wavered as she spoke and Kabuto only stared until he was picked up by one foot in the air. He was begging for someone to kill him, even though he didn't say it out loud. Kabuto just didn't want to be here anymore, why would anyone want to be a slave to the Akatsuki it was hell on Earth. Sakura heads started to buzz until she heard a large shriek, Kabuto fell to the ground and everyone watched as Sakura started to scream clutching her head in agony.

"W-what's happening to me?!?"

Her low, death tone seemed to mix with the real Sakura's voice as her eyes flashed from red to green. That was…until her eyes closed and she blacked out. Sasori easily glided into the cage.

"I guess her old self still can' t handle the thought of killing people. I guess I can start finishing her up. Once we do that though she'll need to be kept restrained until its time to use her again."

"What does that mean? You want me to lock her up?"

"Exactly."

Sasori stated as he picked Sakura up and walked out of the cell.

"I guess you get to live another day, though I guess you're not really living."

Sasori smirked at Kabuto before he left him there with Itachi as he went to go and finish working on Sakura.

Sasuke didn't even flinch as he killed the target.

"He didn't even have a clue where the base was."

Sasuke stated flatly. They still haven't found the base or Sakura and every time that they all thought they had a lead to get closer to Sakura it all went cold and Sasuke was now getting very irritated. Naruto was eating ramen. (Oh my gosh how could he be eating ramen when Sasuke just killed a guy in front of him! 0.o). Naruto slurped up the ramen, and wiped his mouth.

"Oi teme, don't loose your patience it wont help Sakura."

"You keep saying THAT!"

Sasuke yelled at Naruto and slurped up some more ramen.

"Yes that's because you keep loosing your cool."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Naruto did the same.

"Hey how about both of you knock it off!"

Karin yelled and everyone turned to her. Juugo rested his hands on her shoulders and laid her back down on the grass.

"Your running a fever, you need to rest."

"Well that's kind of hard when I have to idiots fighting!"

Karin yelled before she started to cough and shiver as Suigetsu put a cool washcloth on her forehead. Suigetsu's fingers wrapped around Karin's and he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"You'll be okay."

Suigetsu murmured out loud to Karin though it really seemed that he was trying to convince himself that his words were going to happen.

"Naruto can you heal Karin again?"

Juugo asked and Naruto nodded before he kneeled down next to Karin and started to heal her.

W-where am I? Sakura asked out loud into the darkness. She was all alone shivering in a cold, damp, dark place that seemed too dark to be real. No one seemed to answer her but the sound of a woman humming broke through the silence.

"H-hello, is someone there?"

Sakura called out and a woman stepped out of the darkness. Sakura wanted to scream but everything seemed to be caught in her throat. She was staring at herself, well some kind of beautiful form of herself. The evil Sakura in front of the real Sakura had long pink hair that fell like silk over her feminine body that went to her ankles. The other Sakura (The evil one) looked out through her pink bangs that covered half her face but exposing the left side that showed her crimson red eye. Her crimson clashed with Sakura's emerald green eyes. The real Sakura watched a smirk form on the other Sakura's face and she could only watch as the evil Sakura walked gracefully over to her. The crimson eyed Sakura was naked in front of the other Sakura but her hair covered her enough that it was hard to notice.

"Poor little Sakura left all alone, no one coming to get her. No Sasuke-kun coming to save her."

The real Sakura stayed frozen as the other Sakura cupped her face. She shook her head.

"No they're coming for me."

The evil Sakura laughed at Sakura her laughter echoing in the darkness back into Sakura's ears.

"Even if they were you're going to be dead by then. Sakura you're not going to make it…not without me that is."

"Who are you?"

The evil Sakura smiled her crimson eyes now both showing as her hair started to defy gravity.

"I'm your heaven, your hell. Your darkness, your light. Your savior, your captor. Im an angel or the devil. What ever you view me as, im that. Maybe im even that little voice in your head that whispers what's right and wrong. (Sakura's inner.).But you need me, to protect you nurture you."

Sakura swatted the evil hand off her face and backed away.

"No! I don't need your help. I can do this, I can-"

"Do what Sakura? You're the reason that you're in this mess in the first place. You had to prove to your Sasuke-_kun _that you were stronger. And now look at the mess you're in. Sakura you can't do it by yourself you need me."

Sakura felt herself slipping out of control, this-this other Sakura was right. About…everything. She did need someone to protect her, she was the reason that she was in this mess.

"It's alright."

Cooed the evil Sakura as she wrapped her arms around the now crying Sakura. (Is anyone confused yet 0.o). The evil Sakura stroked Sakura's hair as she wept.

"It's alright darling, just give in to me. Just give in I'll protect you. Everything will be just as it should be, just give in."

Sakura felt herself giving in and felt her body becoming one with the other Sakura.

Sasori watched Sakura quickly heal from the rest of her treatment, he had finally finished Sakura. The perfect puppet to his collection. She was a human puppet that didn't need strings to obey. Itachi watched Sakura change, her figure though already beautiful became leaner and thinner. Her hair growing to her ankles like silk ribbons while her skin glowed and became as pale as the full moon that was out. Her lips becoming full and red. She looked like a goddess and her eyes started to squint before they opened. Her dark lashes opened up revealing crimson red eyes. Sasori smirked at the figure of Sakura complete and perfect. Sakura looked around tiredly.

"Im tired, w-where am I?"

Sasori picked Sakura up bridal style from the metal table he had placed her on to work.

"It's alright darling, you're in good hands. Just go back to sleep."

Sakura nuzzled her head into Sasori's chest searching for the warmth his body now radiated off. Itachi watched the new Sakura, that was strange okay extremely unnervingly horribly uncomfortable strange for Itachi. Sasori handed Sakura over to Itachi.

"She'll need a new name. You can name her. Oh and her room is the last one down the hall, you'll know how to restrain her."

Itachi took Sakura down the hallway into her new cage. He wouldn't ever call what he saw a room for Sakura. There was metal everywhere and saw only a seat. He sat Sakura on the seat and saw that there were eight chains around the chair. Itachi put two on her ankles, two on her wrist and elbows, then one on her waist and neck. (The two part chain is on either side of Sakura.). He brushed the bangs out of Sakura's face her hair was covering her naked body. Itachi now knew what to call Sakura.

"Yoru Tenshi."

The night angel. (That's what it mean Yoru means night and Tenshi means angel.). Itachi kissed Sakura's forehead and quickly left before he could change his mind and free her from the awful chains she would now live in.

Sasori smiled at his own work he had taken a few mental pictures of Sakura before Itachi had taken Sakura to her new 'room'. She was ready, he now had many secrets up his sleeve with the things Sakura was going to be able to do. He knew Sakura was now, in the morning going to be practiced on before he sent her out for her first mission. To assonate that dreadful girl Karin.

"Lets see how everyone takes in the new Sakura."


	28. Yoru Tenshi

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 28: Yoru Tenshi

Karin was now fully healed, well not actually fully healed just enough that the fever was gone and she could walk and stand on her own.

"Hey where's Sasuke?"

"Went out to get supplies."

Karin pulled herself up to her feet and put her hair back up in a high ponytail.

"Well lets go get him."

Sasori walked into Sakura's room only to see that she had broken out of two chain which were the two chains on her ankles. She was thrashing around trying to break out but abruptly stopped.

"Hello, do you know who I am?"

Sakura shook her head and Sasori smiled.

"It's alright, your name is Yoru Tenshi. I found you, and brought you here. Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura opened her mouth but it was weird for her.

"I-im fine. Why am I in these chains?"

Sasori started to move closer to Sakura but then he quickly saw something in Sakura's eye change. Her crimson red eyes at first held confusion and innocence but when Sasori stepped closer her face turned into a smirk and her eyes glistened. Sakura stood up from the seat and tried to grab Sasori but he was still a step away not moving Sakura's face inches from his.

"Aren't you a smart little thing, pretending like you don't know what's going on."

Sasori smirked at the now glaring Sakura who was trying to reach for him.

"I have a proposition for you."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and sat herself down crossing one leg over the other.

"Im listening."

"Well first of all your name is now Yoru Tenshi. If you hear anyone call you Sakura Haruno or just plain Sakura kill them."

"Go on."

"I want you to go on a mission."

Sakura tapped her lips.

"Mission?"

"I need you to kill Kabuto's cousin Karin, this is her picture."

Sasori handed Sakura the picture and she stared. Did she…no she couldn't know her could she? No impossible.

"That's it kill this girl. She looks so fragile, like if I lightly tapped her she would break like a tooth pick."

"Looks are deceiving."

"Alright how about this, sense you want this girl gone I want a few things. One, a nice pair of clothes. Two, some money so that I could go out and eat before killing the scrawny girl. And three, I want Itachi to come along with me."

"Hm, everything sounds alright…but why Itachi?"

Sakura's inner smiled at Sasori her crimson eyes shining brightly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to keep thinking about."

Sasori frowned at Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just watch. You'll see yourself staying up all night trying to figure out why would Sakura or Yoru Tenshi want Itachi to go with her on the mission and not you."

Sasori glared and quickly left the room slamming the door behind him.

HOURS LATER

Karin and the others found Sasuke sitting alone in a restaurant.

"Come on lets all go talk to him."

Karin brought everyone to Sasuke's table and he stared up at her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

TEN MINUTES BEFORE

Itachi came in bringing all of Sakura's things and he unlocked her from the chains.

"Oh this feels so good to walk."

Sakura sighed out in a relaxed tone as she walked around the room stretching out her legs.

"So what did you bring me Ita-kun?"

"Everything you asked for, and a few weapons."

"Sweet."

Sakura quickly changed into a black dress.

"Ita-kun I need your help tying the back of my dress."

Sakura's dress was a black strapless to the knee dress. But once it got to the sides it became strings and would crisscross on her back. Itachi tied the back of her dress his fingers sometimes lightly brushing her back, and the large scar that was on it.

"Thank you."

Sakura whispered and she hooked a few weapons under her dress by strapping them to her thigh.

"Here I'll hold on to your money."

"Alright."

Sakura brushed her fingers through her ankle length hair that was already perfectly straight.

"Why did you pick me?"

Sakura strapped on her black heels and turned to Itachi, her smile bright and warm while her crimson red eyes were the total opposite.

"I like you the best."

Sakura skipped to the door and opened it but looked over to Itachi and held out her arm.

"Ita-kun come on we have to go, Sasori made reservations for dinner. Now lets go or were going to be late."

BACK TO THE PRESENT (at the restaurant.)

Everyone at Sasuke's table smiled and some laughed, they were forgetting about their troubles for awhile. But that totally changed when Sasuke's face went cold. Naruto stared at Sasuke then followed his gaze to the front of the restaurant.

WITH SAKURA AND ITACHI

"Come on Ita-kun."

Sakura started to pull Itachi to the restaurant and he glared.

"Why do we have to go to this restaurant, or any restaurant?"

"Well unlike you I rarely get to eat. And also if you came in you would see that im a brilliant person for picking to eat here."

Sakura pulled Itachi through the glass doors and she giggled. Itachi instantly knew, he felt all of their chakras. He stared at Sakura and she smiled up at him.

"See im a good girl, I told you, you would be happy."

Itachi smirked and they grabbed a table.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura giggle and smile and almost flirt with Itachi.

"Oh hell."

Naruto muttered under his breath and Sasuke shook his head.

"That cant be her."

"Uh Sasuke she has frickin pink hair its Sakura."

"B-but she's with my…older…oh god she's with Itachi."

Sasuke looked away and his stomach turned in knots.

Sakura snuggled up to Itachi at the table.

"Karin looks like she'll be leaving in I estimate two or three minutes."

"Do you want to wait and eat or-"

"Im going to end this now. Can you order my food?"

"Sakura-"

"Its Yoru Tenshi remember?"

"Right."

Sakura got up and she leaned against her table and made contact with Karin with her eyes. Sakura started to walk away but not without beckoning Karin with her index finger to follow. Karin got up to follow, she could prove to everyone that she could get Sakura back she had to get her back. Naruto quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't go. Something's not right about this, you need back up."

"Well follow me but out of sight okay?"

Naruto looked at everyone.

"Split up into two groups and follow Karin. Make sure that when you all leave it doesn't look suspicious. We have Itachi watching us, keep it clean and quiet."

OUTSIDE

Karin followed Sakura outside only for Sakura to go out into a sprint. Sakura heard Karin run after only for her to scream wait! After a few minutes Sakura had brought Karin down a dirt road that was all empty.

"Sakura stop!!!"

Sakura's inner instantly stopped. The real Sakura watched from inside her mind. She was sitting in a dark area in the back of her own mind. Her surrounding was freezing cold but her own body felt the same, she could see everything happening on the outside but she just wasn't in control of her body. Sakura's inner smirked as she turned around her eyes dancing with an evil glint and her hair started to defy gravity.

"You should've listened to your friends."

Karin felt herself kneel.

"What, what's going on?!? Sakura its me Karin!"

"Karin?"

Sakura now remembered her and her face went dark rage coming through her features. Both Sakura's inner and the actual Sakura were raging on the inside.

"You betrayed me."

**Sakura's voice is like Lucy again.**

Karin's left arm shot out in front of her and she watched as her own body betrayed her and her wrist twisted until it broke. Karin screamed out in pain and everyone came out.

"Sakura what are you doing?!?"


	29. Itachi's Girl

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 29: Itachi's Girl

Everyone watched as Karin, on her knees with a now broken wrist just out of nowhere did a backbend her back now touching the ground. Sakura slowly walked up to her and pressed her heel on Karin's neck.

"Im going to make sure that you die right now."

Sakura stated and before Suigetsu could run and yell at Sakura to stop, Sakura shoved her heel into Karin's neck. The air filled with blood spurting from Karin's neck instantly killing her as Sakura's heel went straight through it but also the sky filled with Suigetsu's outraged scream a few seconds later. Sakura stared up at Suigetsu as she quickly pulled her heel out of Karin's neck.

"Oh did I kill your girlfriend?"

Sakura sneered as Suigetsu ran up to strike at her. Suigetsu stopped inches from Sakura and he was shot back through a few building walls.

"But how?!?"

Naruto screamed, he saw that but Sakura hadn't even touched Suigetsu. Sasuke saw it too and he also felt how the air around them turned deathly. His sharigan activated.

"Naruto move now!"

Sasuke yelled while pushing Naruto out of the way from nothing…well nothing that he couldn't see without the sharigan.

"What the hell Sasuke!"

"Sakura has…"

Sasuke stared at Sakura she looked normal but what were those things?!? They were chakra strings that were coming out of her fingers, but they're…

"She has invisible chakra strings!"

Sasuke yelled to everyone. Sakura's inner smirked and giggled.

"Right you are. So what's your name? You kinda look like Ita-kun."

Sasuke glared, _Ita-kun_?!? Naruto grabbed Sasuke but before they could do anything Itachi grabbed them and threw them to two different sides. Sasuke was thrown to Sakura who also would be dealing with Suigetsu and Itachi was taking Juugo, Naruto and Akamaru. (Nope I didn't forget that Akamaru was there!) Sasuke stared at Sakura.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?"

"Sakura isn't here right now leave a message after the beep."

Suigetsu ran at Sakura only to be stopped again but not from the chakra strings. Sasuke held his breath as he saw the sight in front of him, actually everyone seemed to have frozen. Suigetsu stared wide eyed at the gun that was pressed up against his forehead between his eyes. Sakura had easily pulled the gun out of the strap under her dress that was on her thigh. She smirked at Suigetsu.

"You shouldn't let your feelings get the better of you, because this is what happens."

Sasuke heard Sakura pull the trigger the sound feeling the air. He watched at how Suigetsu fell to the ground, only to look up at Sakura and see his comrade's blood splattered on her face and dress.

"Sasuke we can't hold off Itachi any longer!"

Naruto yelled out in anger as he blocked another attack from Itachi. Sasuke just stared as Sakura pulled the black gun up and aimed it at him.

"SASUKE!!!"

Naruto's voice yelling at him snapped him into action as Sakura pulled the trigger. Sasuke had already moved out of the way and they had all disappeared leaving two dead bodies with Itachi and Sakura.

"Damn it."

Sakura yelled out in anger. She had missed her target. Itachi only stared.

"You did your mission and you even took out another one of them."

Itachi commented as he only nodded over to the dead body of Suigetsu. Sakura's inner flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she easily stepped onto and over Suigetsu's body to get over to Itachi. Itachi watched Sakura as she walked over to him smiling and she clinged to his arm.

"Did you order our food, Ita-kun?"

Back At The Restaurant

Itachi led Sakura back to the table they had, everyone was staring at Sakura. How could they not? A beautiful woman walked into the restaurant with pink hair, but what caught their eyes the most at the people who were looking at her was the blood that was splattered on her face, dress, and slightly in her hair. Sakura sat easily down in the booth across from Itachi and he watched as she took a napkin and wiped the dirt that had stuck to the blood on her heel away. She then wiped the blood away from her face and looked at Itachi.

"So…"

Her voice rang lightly, trying to start up a conversation. She looked into Itachi's eyes and was instantly memorized by the dark coal black that looked like black liquid lakes she could drown in. No words were actually spoken for conversation between Itachi and Sakura as they ate, but just by the look in their eyes they had many things to say to each other. People who watched noticed that they didn't speak and at some points saw how one or the other would chuckle or giggle, though their lips never moved. Sakura giggled some more as Itachi started to pay for the check.

"Itachi you're so funny!"

At Konoha 

Tsunade sat at her desk and she sighed from all the paperwork. Damn Akatsuki attacking her village, the hospitals were filled with bodies now recovering, some of the families not being able to give recognition to a body that was too badly injured. Someone I know could be one of those people. Tsunade thought, and one person came to mind instantly. Sakura, Sakura Haruno my apprentice could be in that hospital dieing from injures so severe that she might not even look like she used too.

**A/N: I thought I should explain why Tsunade hasn't gone crazy sending ABNU everywhere to find Sakura. This is why, many people were put into the hospital due to the ambush and some people were injured so badly that people cant even place to who they are. And its hard sense she is Hokage and she has to take care of putting everything back in order.**

Her hands instantly became fists and her paperwork seemed so less important now.

"Lady Tsunade!"

Shizune screamed running with stack of paperwork in her arms as she ran into the room. Tsunade stared up at Shizune her hair everywhere while her eyes looked tired with black circles confirming that she was extremely exhausted from helping Tsunade with paperwork and healing injuries.

"Shizune you look horrible."

Shizune smiled weakly as she picked up a few papers that had fallen to the floor as she had rushed into the room.

"As do you Tsunade. I-I have something- I have something important to tell you."

Tsunade started to open her mouth and-

"Sakura was taken by the Akatsuki!"

Shizune blurted out before Tsunade could ask for the news. Tsunade stared at Shizune blankly and Shizune waited holding her breath.

"What?!?"

Tsunade's voice was sharp and deadly as she stared at Shizune.

"Everyone who is in the hospital has been accounted for and Sakura is neither in the safe homes, hospital, or anywhere! Some witnesses say that she was taken."

"Witnesses?"

Shizune fumbled with the papers keeping her attention on them like she was searching from something, instead of looking at the rage filled face Tsunade now had.

"Actually more like a note…from Uchiha Sasuke."

"What about it?"

"He left a note saying that she was taken by the Akatsuki."

"Left a note."

Shizune stopped fidgeting with the paper and up and Tsunade handing her the hand written note the Uchiha had made.

"Tsunade,

Sakura was taken from the Akatsuki…Itachi had been there and…I know they have taken her…I find it that it is my responsibility to go and make a search and rescue!"

Tsunade only mumbled a few words out of the long note as she skimmed over the words that were scrawled on it. She slapped the note on the desk and she stood up. Shizune jumped and all the papers from her arms fell over the floor.

"There's more, the old team hawk that Sasuke had been stationed at Orochimaru's followed him. But also Uzumaki Naruto went to go make the search and rescue."

"WHAT?!?"

Tsunade was now running her hand through her hair in frustration and she growled under her breath. She was beyond angry, she was absolutely pissed! The Akatsuki stole the one girl she viewed as a daughter, but not only that the only man she saw as a son went to go find her! (That would be Naruto people not Sasuke.) This wasn't the time, yes she wanted to send tons of ABNU squad teams to go and find and retrieve Sakura. But with everything going on she knew she needed to think about not only her wishes and what she wanted, but what the people of Konoha needed and what they wanted. Tsunade took a very deep breath and as she slowly let it out she slowly descended back into her chair. Once Tsunade was back in her chair Shizune got onto her hand and knees and picked up the papers that were still on the floor.

"This is very stressful news."

Tsunade stated though even when she said it to her it felt like it was a understatement. Shizune stood back up and lightly stacked the papers onto Tsunade's desk. 

"What are we going to do Tsunade?"

Shizune watched Tsunade pull lightly at her blonde hair as she looked over the paperwork strewn over her desk. Tsunade looked back up to Shizune and sad look in her eyes.

"Were going to have to pray that Sasuke and Naruto bring Sakura back. That's all we can do."

Shizune couldn't believe her ears.

"But lady- Tsunade!"

"Shizune my hands our tied, I want to go and do anything to get Sakura back. But I can't act like a selfish child, I have this village to think about and the people that inhabit it. Im sorry Shizune, I wish I could do more."

Miles Outside The Water Country

"I…I can't believe…that was…that was Sakura."

Naruto finished saying as they stopped. Sasuke was still speechless and Juugo was hanging his head for the two comrades that had not made it with them. Akamaru was whimpering and he nudged Sasuke's thigh before putting his head under Sasuke's hand.

"She didn't even sound right."

Naruto added remembering everything that had happened in those few moments.

"Its obvious to see that they experimented on her. Who knows how many scars she has than the one that was on her back."

Sasuke stated his hand curled into fists. Juugo looked up at Sasuke small tears in his eyes but nothing shedding.

"You cant go back there Sasuke, Sakura…I think she's lost to us!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!!!"

Sasuke and Juugo stared at Naruto watching as his eyes kept turning from a sapphire blue to a fire red.

"Sakura isn't gone she's still there! She's my best friend, she's like a sister to me and im not going to give up on her like that!"

Naruto roared his teeth becoming sharp and his hands becoming like claws. Naruto was trying to control his anger and the Kyuubi's power.

"Naruto."

Naruto glared at Sasuke his claws in fists.

"Naruto we cant save Sakura right now."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and watched as Naruto's expression turned from rage to a sign of pain and sadness.

"But-but, Sakura-"

"Sakura wasn't there when she killed Suigetsu and Karin, someone else was. If were going to help Sakura, I think…were going to have to leave her here for a little while."

Naruto's eyes went back to being a sapphire blue and tears started to fall from his eyes. He was shaking his hands never unclenching from being fists.

"I don't care im not leaving."

"Naruto you know im right, and you know that you cant stay here. She would find us and kill us now that they know that were here! The best thing right now for both Sakura and us is to leave, go back to Konoha and make a plan. Because we can't just go up and face her like we did just now. And I understand how you feel about her, Sakura is important to me and I don't want to leave but I know that in the long run its going to be the right thing to do."

Sasuke looked away as he finished his small speech and he kept his head down.

"Alright."

Naruto's voice was barely above a whisper, and it took minutes for him to get that one word out of his mouth. Though to everyone it actually felt like it took hours for him to say.

At The Akatsuki Base

Itachi walked into the base still linking arms as they walked down a hallway. Sakura stopped knowing that the hallway they were walking down was the one that would lead them to her 'room'. 

"Come on you have to be restrained."

Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Im not going back in there."

Itachi fully faced Sakura and stared down at her.

"You don't really get a choice."

"Can't you just let it slide for one night?"

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Even if I said that you didn't have to spend the night in that _place_ where would you sleep?"

Sakura's face beamed and she latched herself back onto Itachi.

"I'll sleep with you in your room!"

Itachi in one day realized that he has had more physical contact with Sakura than with anyone sense he joined the Akatsuki.

"Come on Ita-kun can I?"

Itachi looked down at Sakura's inner pouting up at him. Now really what was this, her using her feminine charm against him. That just wasn't fair to any man who would have to face her. How was he going to say no. And he couldn't.

"Follow me."

Itachi's Room

Once Itachi opened the door to his room Sakura instantly ran and started jumping on his bed.

"Haha this is so fun!"

Sakura giggled as she jumped around, watching as Itachi went to his closet to look for clothes to change out of and to give to Sakura. Itachi handed Sakura a pair of his clothes and he pulled off his jacket. Sakura turned around and Itachi brushed Sakura's hair over to one shoulder. He slowly pulled the strings to the back of her dress and the dress fell to the floor. Sakura pulled his shirt over her head and when she got stuck Itachi helped her. Sakura's head popped out of the shirt and she giggled before she pulled up the pants she was also given. Though she didn't fit Itachi's things the pants stayed at the end of her hips. Itachi left the room and changed in his bathroom and once he returned he found Sakura curled up under the blankets. He slipped into the covers of his bed the lights already off and for awhile he listened to Sakura's breathing. Sakura flipped herself over and curled herself into the warmth radiating off of Itachi and she rested her head on his chest. At first he stayed tense but once a few minutes passed he eased up and slowly stroked Sakura's hair.

"Ita-kun…I was awake that night when you named me. I didn't lie when I said I like you the best. Do you want to know why?"

I thought she was sleeping now? Itachi thought as he still stroked her hair.

"Why Sakura?"

"You have a heart."

Sakura placed her hand where his heart would be and Itachi winced.

"You have a heart and I know it. Or would you have done the same the night you named me to someone else?"

"No…I wouldn't."

"See, that proves you have a heart. Because to have emotions you need a heart. You have emotions you care Itachi."

"Just go to sleep Sakura."

"Okay, goodnight Itachi."

**Okay people this is the end of the chapter. As you know I gave Sakura a gun. I will say that I can give her a gun because in the Naruto movies they have guns a cell phones and crap and this is a fanficition so I get to put guns into the mix. Also some people are asking who Lucy is. Lucy is the main character from the anime show Elfen Lied. Its really great and if you haven't seen it you should. Though you don't have too. Anyways I think this chapter well! Hope that you people agree and keep reviewing and thank you to all the people who our adding me into the favorites and stuff and also reviewing I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing and also I will say that we my friends are starting to near the end to this story! So I am going to ask that if anyone has any pairing of Naruto characters that they want me to write a fanfic on I will gladly except the first few people. Thank all of you again!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	30. Chapter 30

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 30: No Clue

Sasori's Room (Still Nighttime.)

Sasori slammed his fist onto the desk where he was carving a small child puppet. That damn girl! Sasori kept working on his new puppet carving hard into the wood. He wanted to sleep but the words Sakura had spoken were stuck in his head.

"That girl needs to learn to hold her tongue with me."

Sasori stated as he stabbed the carving knife into the puppet. Now that he had emotions and he was absolutely angry he couldn't work on his dear puppets well.

"Stupid Sakura killing me!"

Sasori screamed as he stabbed the wooden puppet again. He pushed himself away from his desk and stood up furious. Sasori found himself ready to go and strangle his best creation yet!

In Sakura's Mind

The real Sakura sat alone in the dark, she had killed not one person but two. Two people she had become friends with. She could see the blood on her hands and she wanted to cry. Sakura wanted the tears to fall but they wouldn't. The tears just wouldn't come out like every part of her body was numb. Numb to the pain, numb to the cold, numb to everything that she wanted to feel. Did she make a bad decision by letting her own inner take control? No, her inner was protecting her taking care of her! Was she? Was this what I had put my inner through without even knowing it? No wonder she would want to get out. But what was with her inner and Itachi. She couldn't love him!?! But really she didn't have a clue what was going on. So Sakura laid herself down, she laid herself down and stared into the darkness that was around her and that was holding her.

Morning

Sakura yawned as she wrapped her arms around the warm body next to her. She snuggled closer to the warmth and felt someone start to stroke her hair. Itachi watched her long eyelashes flutter as she opened her eyes. Her crimson red eyes seemed dazed as they stared up at Itachi. It was weird she opened her eyes and at first saw that man, that man she tried to shoot and missed. He looked like Itachi, was his brother most likely. That was who she saw and she felt weird. Like in the back of her mind the real Sakura was starting to stir. Quickly the image changed and Itachi was looking down at her as he stroked her hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled warmly at Itachi.

"Morning Ita-kun! How did you sleep last night?"

Itachi stared at Sakura and he smirked slightly.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Great, I had a really weird dream. So I was running around but not in a fun way. It was actually like I was running from something. I was scared I really was even though I didn't actually know what I was running from. Then you came, I remember you coming and then I didn't feel so bad."

The inner Sakura rushed out. (Okay Sakura's inner never actually had her own dream because she was an inner so she had the same dreams the real Sakura did.) She seemed excited by her words and he looked down at her. In seconds Sakura was out of the bed and she started jumping up and down.

"Im hungry, hey how about we make something. I call making waffles!"

She screamed as she flung the door open and ran out into the hallway. Sakura was giggling as she ran down the hallway her arms extending out on either side of her like and airplane. As she ran her body hit the ground and she yelped.

"Watch where your running."

Kisame snapped at Sakura who had smashed into him. She glared up at him and stuck out her tongue. (CHA I would have done that, I don't care how frickin childish that is!) Kisame picked her up by the collar and she smirked her hair starting to defy gravity she was going to enjoy this fight, she would kill him with her bare hands and not use her chakra strings to win. Itachi rested a hand on Kisame's and he only stared, Kisame grunted and sat Sakura back on her feet. Sakura frowned letting her hair fall back down gravity taking its control back on her. Itachi pulled Sakura away from Kisame and dragged her slightly as they walked.

"Why didn't you let me fight him."

"You shouldn't be making enemies here, one because if you kill him Pein might kill you. Second Kisame could've killed you. And third reason you need to be on a good side with Kisame because you're now on my team."

"Who said?"

"I did, and Pein agreed to it."

Inner Sakura smiled and the real Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well that's nice to know."

A Week Later:

Sasuke was dragging his feet to move he had no chakra left, and he had been running for three days straight with the rest of his team. Everyone looked the same, but it was easy to tell that Sasuke looked the worst using just sheer will power to keep moving his body forward while carrying Akamaru in his arms. Akamaru had injured his paw but sense Naruto only had a small amount of chakra left couldn't use the rest to heal him. Where was the village, if they've been running this long with only a few stops then they should've been there by now. Sasuke fell to his knees and everyone else leaned against something or did the same as Sasuke.

"Are we even close?"

Naruto rasped out leaning his head into the cool grass, it being at least one in the morning. Akamaru whimpered out and licked Sasuke's face who just didn't have any emotion visible in his features at the moment.

"I don't even know."

Everyone sighed out in defeat and Sasuke slowly pushed himself up. They had to get there if it meant that he would have to carry everyone there he would.

"Get up were going."

Juugo stood up but Sai and Naruto couldn't move.

"Pick him up and I'll get him."

Sasuke said picking Naruto up piggy back style before picking Akamaru up in his arms. Juugo watched in amazement before he slowly picked Sai up throwing him over his shoulder. He could feel chakra entering his body and Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who smiled weakly.

"I saved it."

Naruto said before passing out of Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Juugo and spilt the small amount of chakra Naruto had given him between each other.

"We need to get there fast concentrate it into your feet."

Juugo nodded and off they sprinted pushing the chakra into their feet to make it to Konoha. They could see the gates ten minutes later the chakra had already been depleted but once they saw the gates they quickly pushed forward. Neji and Ino were manning the gates and oh, how Neji wished he could easily shoot himself. Ino just would not shut up about her frickin Shika-kun! Or stop talking about herself, only at times would he not look at her in annoyance was when she would think and talk about Sakura and the guys.

"Hey Neji-"

Neji was already glaring down at the blonde but she was pointing ahead of her.

"Look- I - I think that's the guys. Come on!"

Ino started to drag Neji over to the guys who had fallen to the ground. Sasuke couldn't handle the weight of Naruto on his back with Akamaru in his arms. He couldn't see anything his vision going every few seconds and when he could see there were black spots in his view. Naruto fell off his back still unconscious while Juugo had already passed out. Sasuke fell to his knees his hands hitting the ground to hold him up as his bangs fell over his face.

"Sasuke!"

Ino called out running over to him but before she could reach him he fell to his side unconscious.

Tsunade's Office:

Tsunade was exhausted and she was about to get some sleep. Her paperwork was all done stacked up next to her in the biggest pile known to man she started to rest her head in her arms on the desk, making sure to stay clear of the large stack of paper. Everything was slowly starting to go back to how it should, though a few members were missing.

"Sakura."

She mumbled as her eyes closed only to have the office door thrown open and the large stack of papers to fall over her.

"Lady- Tsunade we need you at the hospital, they're back!"

Tsunade instantly woke up knowing exactly who they were and didn't waste her time getting there.

Hospital:

People were rushing around trying to take care of the newest members added to the hospital. Sai wasn't bad just dehydrated and all of his chakra was gone. Naruto was the same but also the lack of sleep made him pass out. Juugo and Sasuke were both starving, dehydrated and out of chakra. The same reason Juugo passed out was like Naruto. Sasuke had blacked out from lack of sleep, and the stress. (I don't blame him, you can actually pass out from stress been a witness to it once.)

"Come on people stop acting like you haven't seen this before, act like the medics you were trained to be and stop gawking!"

Tsunade yelled as she started to heal the nearest one, which was Naruto. Many went to Sasuke and Juugo and Tsunade got them all directed to their own rooms.

The Base:

"So what the hell do we do around here anyways, seriously!"

Sakura screamed out of boredom playing cards with Tobi, and Deidara for the fifth time that day. Oh and lets not forget winning all five times.

"Okay you have to be cheating!"

Deidara screamed out and Sasori walked into the room raising an eyebrow as Sakura took Deidara's money but let Tobi keep the cookie he betted.

"Hey why does he get to keep his bet!?!"

"Because unlike you Tobi is a good boy who doesn't call me a cheater."

"Yay, Tobi good boy!"

Sasori sat down next to Sakura and picked up Deidara's cards as Sakura dealt out. He was going to play now and Sakura's red eyes shinned this would be a fun game, she already knew.

"So Sasori what do you bet? I bet all of my money I just won."

Which from all five games is a lot of money, Deidara should have given up after his first lost. But he had been stubborn to win it all back. Sasori smirked and threw in a bag of money meeting Sakura's bet exactly.

"Tobi isn't going to play no more!"

Madara stated behind his mask. Sakura nodded not caring but staring directly at Sasori. As they went through there game Sasori lowered his cards and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What give up?"

Sasori smirked, most of the Akatsuki was watching there small card game, including Itachi.

"Not exactly, I was thinking how about for my next bet if I win you can come with me to Konoha. I have a few missions I need to take care of there and I would love to have you there."

"Alright but what if I win?"

"How about you can go instead of me and you can take anyone you want."

Sakura's eyes glinted and she looked up at Itachi before turning back to Sasori smiling.

"Deal."

Sakura put down her pair of cards.

"Read it and weep."

Sasori smirked at set his cards down.

"Royal flush, I believe I just won the game."

Sasori leaned into Sakura who was holding her breath as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Pack your bags were leaving tonight."

Later That Night:

Itachi grabbed Sasori's arm who was ready to leave with Sakura who was standing next to him.

"Im coming."

"No you're not."

"Tell that to the leader."

Itachi countered and Sasori glared against Itachi who was doing the same.

"Fine."

A Few Minutes Later:

"Were going to finish killing those stupid ninjas. And I want a few minutes with the Hokage."

Sasori told everyone of the plan and Sakura listened.

"Konoha isn't going to have a clue about this."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone thank you to all of the reviews!!! Love you people and I just wanted to say that im so sad because were getting very close to the end of this story…yes, yes I know its horrible but I have made a new story it is a SasuSaku story and I just wanted to tell you people about it its called Understanding You and if you do read it I would appreciate some more reviews but anyways thanks for all of your peoples help. Oh and I would advise if some of you don't remember some of the beginning chapters I would re-read cause some things will be popping up again. Hehehe I'll just leave it at that. Enjoy!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 31:

Sakura sat down looking at the fire, she had both her hands in but her flesh wasn't burning because she was healing them at the same time creating a rainbow of colors in the fire. She wasn't tired or running, actually she seemed to be completely awake now her chakra coursing through her veins while the moon shone right above her figure. No one was speaking just going off into their own individual worlds.

_Sakura sat in front of her new team and in front of the men, women, and children she had to protect. _

"_So Sakura who do you think were protecting these people from?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend and teammate Lauren._

"_You know I don't know Lauren and were supposed to be focused on the mission anyways."_

_Lauren rolled her eyes and got up leaving Sakura alone around the fire. A young woman came over with her young son. He was holding a plate of food and he held it out to Sakura._

"_Here you go."_

_Sakura smiled but declined the food. _

"_Please take the food it's the least we could give you for protecting us."_

_Sakura nodded and took the food. She looked at the young boy and smiled._

"_Thank you."_

_The small boy blushed and turned to hug his mother's leg. The mother picked her child up and sat down next to Sakura._

"_So Sakura is it? It's a very pretty name, and it seems to fit you so well."_

_Sakura smiled her mother would say the same thing. Sakura looked at the mother._

"_If you don't mind me asking I was never told why were supposed to protect you and your people. Do you mind explaining to me what is so important about your village?"_

_The mother nodded and made Sakura lean in to listen to her._

"_Are village is special because we have a power that doesn't use chakra, we don't even use justus."_

_Sakura looked at the mother, that is something powerful._

"_What's your power?"_

_The mother leaned in to whisper into Sakura's ear._

"_I can tell if anyone else has powers, and can see into their future. And I can tell that there is something powerful in you, a power that is hidden under your chakra. You must learn to love to unleash it."_

"Learn to love to unleash it."

"What?"

Both boys asked and Sakura snapped out of the trance she was in and smiled.

"Oh nothing just…just thinking, hey im going to bed night."

Next Morning In Konoha:

Naruto woke up to see a teary eyed Hinata sitting next to him holding his hand. He pulled himself up slightly and squeezed his wife's hand grabbing her attention.

"Hey there."

He croaked out and Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Im so happy you're home."

Sasuke woke up still too tired to actually move himself into a sitting position. He moved his head to the side and looked out the window, the sun shining brightly in the sky. He let the light shine on his face and he closed his eyes. What the hell did they do to her? Sakura…

"Yoru are you ready to go?"

Sakura looked up and slipped on her Akatsuki jacket but left it open exposing her slender body; Sasori smirked.

"Sure, lets get going. I want to sleep in an actual bed for once."

She quickly stated picking up the small bag that held her clothes and both men did the same.

"So we should be there in a few days, right?"

"Well if we take shorter breaks, than we should be there in a week."

Itachi stated not even needing a map to no where to go. He had been out and every where enough to know exactly how long it would take to get to one place to another, and how not to get lost. Sakura nodded and walked up to next to Itachi to make a /\ formation with Itachi in front Sakura on the left with Sasori on the right.

"Remember if we pass anyone Yoru you take them out, don't play with kill them immediately."

Sakura frowned and stared at Sasori, was she going to listen to him and put up with his crap? Sasori could tell what was going through her mind almost instantly and he attached his chakra strings to her. He made her bow slightly and she glared up to him.

"You will do as I say, understand."

His voice a deathly tone and when Sakura didn't answer he pushed down to her knees.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

She growled out and Sasori let his chakra strings detach from her body. Sakura quickly got back up cursing under her breath and brushed the dirt off her knees.

Hokage's Tower:

Tsunade was looking over more paperwork while tugging at her own hair once again, trying to keep her concentration on the paper. They hadn't brought Sakura back, that was just-

"Lady Tsunade!"

"What!?!"

Tsunade snapped looking up from her paperwork. Shizune had no paper work or clip board to keep her hands busy so they fell to her sides.

"W-well we have important news. Kabuto was captured immediately after he walked up to Konoha's gates a day ago, and we have news from him that he has classified information to give to you."

"Well bring him in!"

Kabuto was pushed into Tsunade's office and forced into a chair.

"You have something you wanted to tell me?"

Tsunade stated her face a dark look that made people shiver on the out and inside.

"Yes, but I want to make a deal before I say a thing."

Everything in the room went tense.

"What do you want?"

"I want the death sentence lifted."

"Deal, now what is it?"

"The Akatsuki are coming again to attack the village. I believe the actual plan is to have you exterminated."

"When?"

"They're fast might be a few days to two weeks for them to be here, of course they'll only have a small group coming."

"Alright."

"_She'l_l be in that group."

Tsunade froze she knew what Kabuto mean, but why-why would she be in the group that wanted to assassinate her.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me right Tsunade, they'll have Sakura in their group. But…she isn't the same. They changed her, experimentations. I didn't find out much about it until they ordered her to kill me. Luckily she was still fighting against the experiments that she didn't kill me. But I heard that she killed two of the members of the old team hawk."

Tsunade ran her hands through her hair. Experimentations!?! If she ever got her hands on one of the Akatsuki's she would make them pay. But she would get her chance very soon.

With Sakura:

"We'll have to be in disguise again."

"So?"

Sakura asked to Sasori she was sitting down looking at her nails not paying much attention to anything or the answer that Sasori was giving to Sakura.

Sakura's Mind:

"Sakura you're acting like a child."

"Well excuse me if I let my inner take over my body and I cant lift a frickin finger. You know im starting to think I made a mistake letting you take over!"

The real Sakura yelled at her inner. But as it became silent and Sakura watched her inner turn evil. Her inners hair started to turn black and her eyes went all black her hands curling into fists while her skin turned a dark grey.

"How the hell do you think I've felt sense you were able to walk and talk. You think I was happy in this fucking hell hole that you call your mind!!!"

She roared loudly that made Sakura stumble and fall to the ground.

"You selfish little brat, this is your fucking mind! I thought you were smart enough to figure out that you can do anything make it rain on a starry night…"

Sakura watched as the darkness around her turned into her sitting at Konoha the rain hitting her face at night with beautiful stars out.

"You're completely useless without me! And I deserve to have your body not you and your stupid fucking self. Im the brains, I have the body, I have everything and you have nothing."

Her inner spat before slowly she disappeared leaving Sakura alone in the rain.

"Sakura."

Itachi used her real name looking at how dazed she was a shook her slightly by the shoulder. Her eyes started to concentrate and she looked up at Itachi glaring slightly.

"Oh hi Ita-kun."

She quickly said smiling up at him though he could tell that it was totally forced. What was she thinking about? Sakura quickly stood up her movements fast, and rage filled at the most.

"Lets go."

Two Days Later:

Sasuke walked out of the hospital in a weird numbness, everyone that had been with him to go and get Sakura met him outside and gave him small pats on the back. Naruto walked with him to his house they didn't speak much but as they reached the compound.

"We'll get her back Sasuke. We'll get her back."

Once Naruto was gone and Sasuke was behind the closed doors, his numbness turned to rage. He picked up a chair and smashed it against a wall, flipped over the kitchen table yelling in anger, broke the coffee table and started to throw vases. Sasuke punched a framed picture which fell to the floor and he cried out in pain glaring at his hand that had a few glass pieces stuck in his bleeding knuckles. He slid down the wall and looked at the flipped over framed picture. Sasuke picked up the picture and quickly looked away. The picture of team seven when they were younger. Tears were gathering in his eyes and he clutched the photo ready to chuck it across the room. But he just couldn't let the picture go as he tried to throw it across the room. The tears came out of his eyes and he held his head in his hands.

"I cant do this…Sakura, just come back to me."

He sobbed out to no one and the lonely house said nothing in reply to his tears.


	32. Chapter 32

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 32

Naruto walked arm in arm with his wife Hinata, they had just been out at dinner and were walking home. After they were inside the house Naruto smiled warmly at his wife planting a kiss on her lips while rubbing her stomach.

"So how're we doing?"

Naruto asked while both Hinata and him looked down at her stomach that was only slightly rounded. She put her hands on her husbands which were on her stomach.

"Twins, both boys."

She whispered looking at Naruto watching a large smile come to his face while tears spilled from his eyes. He had a family, he was going to have two sons which he knew would be beautiful. Had a gorgeous wife; Hinata held his face and wiped away his tears before kissing him lightly. She knew why he had cried, that was how strong of a connection they had. They just knew everything about each other.

"You'll be a great father."

"And you'll be an amazing wife."

Hinata blushed lightly and Naruto laughed hugging his wife before lightly taking her by the hand both walking up to there bedroom to have a peaceful sleep. Forgetting about their best friend Sakura for one night.

Sasuke never moved from his position he still was sitting on the floor everything still broken or flipped over. He no longer was crying and he didn't have his head in his hands. His head was against the wall and he was staring up at the ceiling, his hand was no longer bleeding and he taken the glass out of his knuckles a few minutes before. Sakura was on his mind but not the one he loved, it was the Sakura he had faced a week or so before. Her red eyes had been piercing, cold…evil at most. For some reason her eyes reminded him that they were almost like Orochimaru's with out actually being them. Something about her movement was extremely dangerous and if you weren't having your full focus on her than you would easily die. Especially with those invisible chakra strings, once those attached to you…you no longer had a chance. He banged his head back lightly over and over again his eyes starting to glare at nothing.

_Suigetsu stared wide eyed at the gun that was pressed up against his forehead between his eyes. Sakura had easily pulled the gun out of the strap under her dress that was on her thigh. She smirked at Suigetsu._

"_You shouldn't let your feelings get the better of you, because this is what happens."_

_Sasuke heard Sakura pull the trigger the sound filling the air. He watched at how Suigetsu fell to the ground, only to look up at Sakura and see his comrade's blood splattered on her face and dress._

"_Sasuke we can't hold off Itachi any longer!"_

_Naruto yelled out in anger as he blocked another attack from Itachi. Sasuke just stared as Sakura pulled the black gun up and aimed it at him._

"_SASUKE!!!"_

_Naruto's voice yelling at him snapped him into action as Sakura pulled the trigger. Sasuke had already moved out of the way and they had all disappeared leaving two dead bodies with Itachi and Sakura._

He was missing something, why didn't she shoot when she had the chance. Sasuke slowly replayed the scene over and over in his head until it finally made sense to him. Sakura had hesitated…not only that in those few seconds, if you blinked you wouldn't see it, her eyes had switched back to their emerald green before shifting back to crimson red. She had fought, my Sakura fought so I wouldn't die. Sasuke felt his heart beat a little faster and he let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. There was hope that she **could** be **saved.** Sasuke picked up the old team seven photo but he didn't smile like he wanted too. It wasn't over yet, he still had to figure out how to get the right Sakura back. And after that, he would have to make a plan to follow through and get her back.

"Damn it."

He mumbled before pulling himself up to go sleep in his bed that used to be so warm when Sakura had been there with him, her body curled up to his side.

The guards at the front gates to Konoha quickly got in front of a woman with long black hair with tanned skin her eyes black like dark pits that if you looked long enough that you could see the gates of hell. She wore a to the knee black kimono that had a spiraling white skeleton dragon on it where it ended was ending by going over her left shoulder stopping at her chest. The obi was the color silver and she wore black heels, no head band, and she swiped her bangs to the side.

"Who are you?"

One of the ninjas asked his nervousness seeping through his words.

"My name is Yoru Tenshi, and I have been traveling for some time now with my brother and lover. May you let us pass, we only be staying here a short time, to gain our strength and some supplies and we will be off again to the next country."

Sakura motioned to the two men behind her. Sasori having black hair and eyes like Sakura to match as her brother wearing black clothes, that looked slightly dirty to give the image that they had been traveling. Itachi had short dark brown hair where his bangs fell into his now sapphire blue eyes. Wearing practically the same black clothes as Sasori.

"And their names would be?"

"My brother Satsuriku Tenshi..." (A/N: Satsuriku= death Tenshi = angel. Hehehe).

Sakura gestured to Sasori and then to Itachi.

"And my lover's name is Sabishii Ookami." (A/N: Sabishii = Lonely Ookami= wolf).

Sakura stepped closer placing a firm hand on her hip.

"Now are you going to let us pass or not?"

She asked her fingers starting to twitch while slowly her chakra strings moved forward ready to attach to the ninjas if they said no so that she would kill them and that would be that.

"You may pass."

Both moved out of the way and Sakura smirked her fingers twitching slightly again and the chakra strings dropped.

"Come on boys."

Hotel:

Sakura jumped around on her bed giggling uncontrollably, her henge was still on and Itachi walked into the room and watched her. Her kimono was open exposing her bra and panties but really neither cared. She stopped jumping but kept standing staring down at Itachi.

"What are you doing in here?"

Itachi smirked pushing himself off the door frame and walked over to Sakura.

"Well…we are lovers…why not commit to the characters were playing."

Sakura went on her knees and Itachi held her waist. They slowly moved closer to each other and they kissed.

Sakura's Mind:

Sakura kept running only for her inner to throw up another brick wall, as she ran she punch down the wall only to run and punch down another wall. She stopped and leaned against her knees taking deep breaths. Sakura had been at this for hours now.

"Let me OUT!!!"

She shouted only for her words to echo back to her. Sakura screamed out without words and punch down the brick wall in front of her expecting to see another one appear. But what she saw made her gasp and she quickly walked into the scene playing out in front of her. There he was, Sasuke. He was flipping around in his bed tossing and turning sleep not coming to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke's bed side and kneeled down trying to touch his face. Her hand disappeared through his face and she felt her tears start to shed.

"No, Sasuke."

"…Sakura…"

Sasuke mumbled out and she stared wide eyed. Could he hear her? Sakura sat on the bed and laid next to Sasuke face to face. His eyes were closed and she tried to touch his face again. Making sure her fingers didn't go through his face but were just lightly, barely even touching his skin. Sasuke could feel someone next to him, just barely but he could feel it. And even hear her voice.

"Sakura…please…come back."

Sakura kept crying and she closed her eyes tightly.

"I'll try."

She whispered, letting her fingers trace the outline of his arm down to his hand where she pretended to grasp his hand.

"I'll try."

Sakura was about to get up but Sasuke's hand seemed to grasp hers.

"Stay with me."

He whispered his eyes were open just barely and Sakura nodded. Though she knew Sasuke couldn't see her.

"Alright."

Sakura didn't know how long she would be able to stay. Sasuke closed his eyes again and Sakura smiled weakly.

"Goodnight…Sasuke-kun."

**That's the end of the chapter and thanks for all the reviews!!! I LURVS YOU PEOPLE!!!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	33. Chapter 33

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

Chapter 33

Sakura yawned like a cat and took her time opening her eyes. There was someone's warmth next to her and she let her eyes open lazily. She felt wonderful, well rested and…sore. Itachi was sleeping next to her his henge off and she snuggled closer to his warmth. Her henge was also gone for the moment and they were both naked under the hotel covers. Now she knew why, everything they did last night. Sakura's face held a smirk as she looked down at herself to see that her body had a few bruises. She touched one bruise on her arm lightly before feeling Itachi start to move next to her.

"Good morning."

Sakura mumbled to Itachi as she laid back down next to him.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke breathing easily next to her. He hadn't moved once since she came. The real Sakura tried to move Sasuke's bangs out of his face but her hand passed right through. That was right, she wasn't actually there…and as she looked at her hands she could see herself starting to fade. No im fading away! Why now?!?

"Im…I-im so sorry."

Sasuke started to stir as he felt that the warmth that was next to him start to fade. _Im…I-im so sorry._ Sakura's voice registered in his head as the warmth disappeared and everything seemed to go cold.

"No!"

He bolted up in his bed only to find that Sakura wasn't-wasn't with him anymore.

"Damn it no!"

Itachi opened his eyes black clashing against red and Sakura was already staring at him.

"Good morning."

She said with a smile on her face. He smirked but before he could do anything Satsuriku walked into the hotel room. Sasori's body language was tense while his face held no emotion, but his eyes looked like they wanted to see blood. More specifically Itachi's, I mean he did just have sex with his play toy.

"Get dressed, we start putting the plan into action today."

Sakura tried to break out of her own mind again, but she felt so emotionally detached that it hurt. She couldn't be with Sasuke, couldn't be with anyone only see what was happening through her inner's eyes. Her inner was causing her so much pain, I mean she just slept with Itachi!?!

"I don't want this. I don't want this."

"Oh shut it already. You really are annoying you know."

Sakura looked up to see her inner who had her arms crossed over her chest swiping her pink bangs out of her face.

"W-why are you here?"

Sakura's voice wavered in front of the other Sakura who's red eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I came here to ask how your time with Sasuke was?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her inner laughed.

"What you didn't think I would know just because I had sex with Itachi that I would be distracted, please! I opened up my mind and put you there in Sasuke's room."

"But w-why? Why would you do that!"

"Well that's the reason why I came here to see you. I wanted to tell you that your time with Sasuke was your last time with him. So I wanted to know if you enjoyed yourself."

"I-I don't understand."

Inner Sakura rubbed her temples.

"I really don't know how to make myself any clearer. Okay, let me put it this way. Sasuke Uchiha, is going to be assassinated. Killed by his own loved one, me."

"Sasuke doesn't love you! He loves me! _Me!_ And I wont let you lay a finger on him!"

Her inner was in front of her in a blink of an eye finger tipped tapping the real Sakura's chin.

"You scream at me one more time, I swear I'll send you into the deepest part of my mind that it'll be so much like hell you'll wish that'll it'll be worse than you being dead. And that you'll actual beg to be murdered."

Her voice deathly calm and the real Sakura stayed quiet while her inner smile knowing she got the message.

"Good, now to that comment of yours. You have no power over me. I make the rules, you can even breath without me telling you to."

And with her saying that Sakura's lungs seemed to collapse on her and she fell to her knees scratching at her throat while noises that were inhuman escaped from her lips. But also after those few seconds her lungs opened up and she took many gulps of air her eyes watered over with tears streaming down her face as she stared at a blurry image of her inner. Sakura smirked at the real Sakura.

"See I wasn't joking if I want you to breath you will. And if I don't…you wont."

She said darkly before laughing insanely.

"Now im sorry but I must cut this short were going out to wreck havoc on your pathetic village. Maybe I'll kill that blond boy first…make Sasuke suffer as I kill everyone he truly loves one by one. And Sasori sure as hell is going to have a fun time killing Tsunade, she's like a mother to you right? Haha, this is going to be great! Goodbye Sakura, I'll come visit you later."

"No!"

Tsunade wanted to keep slamming her head into her desk. Everything now back to normal, except for Sakura who was like her own daughter wasn't here. With a knock to her door she called the person in thinking that it was Shizune. Now that she had given her a stern talking to about barging into her room she would now have to knock. But instead a man with dark black hair with matching eyes walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

She snapped out Satsuriku not even knowing that Sasori was in a foul, dark mood. Quickly Satsuriku's body morphed and his henge disappeared to reveal his true self.

"Sasori!"

First Tsunade had a look of shock on her face but then her face darkened and turned to rage.

"You."

Her voice growled while Sasori's face stayed the same like stone.

"Tsunade."

"Where is she?"

"Tsunade!!!"

Tsunade turned around to see Sakura on her knees crying and weeping.

"Sakura!"

As Tsunade ran over to Sakura and hugged her tightly, everything started to shake and a loud BOOM could be heard going off from many places. Konoha again was being under attack. Only this time Itachi was the one setting off the bombs and he was going to make sure nothing would survive. Before Tsunade could get up Sakura sniffled.

"T-Tsunade?"

"Yes Sakura?"

Sakura looked up her red eyes locking with Tsunade's who's eyes grew wide.

"You're too easy."

Sakura stated with a sneer before running her through with a sword that Tsunade didn't notice was attached to her hip. Tsunade stared in horror at Sakura.

"S-Sakura…"

"Isn't here right now."

Sakura said though Tsunade's eyes had already glazed over and was dead. Sasori smirked slightly and watched Sakura kick Tsunade off her sword wiping the blood off on a piece of cloth, that looked like red silk. More bombs were going off and Sakura giggled.

"Sounds like Ita-kun is in a good mood. So what's next?"

Sasori growled and Sakura watched as he locked the door to Tsunade's front office before turning around and swiping everything off Tsunade's desk. He grabbed Sakura and pushed her onto the desk. Sakura's red eyes gleamed and her smirk grew.

"Well isn't this interesting, do you think we have time?"

"Does it look like I care."

Sasori growled starting to get on top of her.

"I never took you for the jealous type."

She giggled and stared her eyes never losing the gleam.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous."

Sasori stated and Sakura kissed the corner of his lips, teasing him, testing him. It was a game who would give in first.

"Oh of course not."

She whispered and played with his hair.

"Now you never answered my question, what's next?"

Her breath was hot against his ear and more bombs went off in Konoha.

Sakura's Mind:

"…No…"

Was all she could say as she watched her own Inner, her own hands kill Tsunade.

"No this can't be happening."

"_So Sakura is it? It's a very pretty name, and it seems to fit you so well."_

_Sakura smiled her mother would say the same thing. Sakura looked at the mother._

"_If you don't mind me asking I was never told why were supposed to protect you and your people. Do you mind explaining to me what is so important about your village?"_

_The mother nodded and made Sakura lean in to listen to her._

"_Are village is special because we have a power that doesn't use chakra, we don't even use justus."_

_Sakura looked at the mother, that is something powerful._

"_What's your power?"_

_The mother leaned in to whisper into Sakura's ear._

"_I can tell if anyone else has powers, and can see into their future. And I can tell that there is something powerful in you, a power that is hidden under your chakra. You must learn to love to unleash it."_

_Sakura looked at the mother, she had a hidden power hidden under her chakra? How would she get to it? Would she want to know what it was?_

"_I…I don't understand what you mean by that?"_

"_What would you do for a love one?"_

_Sakura stared at the woman._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Mirai." (Mirai meaning future.)_

"_But that isn't the point what would you do Sakura, what would you do for Sasuke?"_

_Sakura tensed up and gave a cold stare to Mirai._

"_How do you know about him?"_

"_I can help change your future for the better but, but you have to answer my question…honestly."_

"_Wait are you saying my future is going to be horrible."_

"_Please, just answer the question."_

"_If-if it were Sasuke…I would die for him. I would do anything in my power to keep him and others that I love safe."_

_Mirai nodded, and smiled slightly as her eyes glazed over in a sad look._

"_You're right, I believe you. You might not like this but your future though only changes a little will be for the better. Im sorry I cant tell you more."_

"I would die for him. How is this for the better!"

Back In Hokage's Office:

"Sasori, what's next?"

Sasori didn't say anything and his hands twitched at her hips. He stepped back and unlocked the door.

"We kill anyone in our path. But first…"

Uchiha Compound:

What the hell was going on Sasuke had been sitting alone at his dining table dressed and ready to go out for the day and then bombs just started to go off. Sasuke ran out of his house into the street people running around screaming. He quickly started to run to where the bombs were setting off. It was obvious _they _were here, and most likely with Sakura. He was going to get her back.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and they started to run out to where the bombs are together.

"Where's Hinata?"

"I made sure she got to a safe home!"

He yelled over the screaming people and the loud BOOMS!

"She's got to be here."

"Sasuke look out!"

Naruto tackled Sasuke out of the way as a kunai flew passed them. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura people that were running around her falling to the ground dead.

"…Sakura…"

Sakura's smile grew so wide in an insane way while her eyes were glowing scarlet red with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Peek a boo, I see you."

**Okay im done with this chapter and OMG im so sorry im late and have been gone for two weeks please don't kill me!!! And anyways I believe that I will only be putting up two more chapters!!! Yes two more chapters and this will be complete yay!!! What's gunna happen? Ha I already know the answer hehehe. Please keep reviewing ands me lurvs you people. Thank you for all of the reviews and adding me thanks you again.**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out**

_**Naruto ran up to Sasuke and they started to run out to where the bombs are together.**_

"_**Where's Hinata?"**_

"_**I made sure she got to a safe home!"**_

_**He yelled over the screaming people and the loud BOOMS!**_

"_**She's got to be here."**_

"_**Sasuke look out!"**_

_**Naruto tackled Sasuke out of the way as a kunai flew passed them. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura people that were running around her falling to the ground dead.**_

"…_**Sakura…"**_

_**Sakura's smile grew so wide in an insane way while her eyes were glowing scarlet red with an evil glint in her eyes.**_

"_**Peek a boo, I see you."**_

**Chapter 34**

**Inner Sakura laughed insanely as she slowly walked over to the boys while they were quickly getting up trying to make distance with her after knowing what would happen if they didn't. But that didn't stop her from making her attach her invisible chakra strings to two important people in their lives. Ino stopped dead in her tracks as the same with Shikamaru. They couldn't move! Shikamaru stared wide eyed as Sakura walked in the middle of them. Her fingers twitched at her hips, it barely being noticed. Ino and Shikamaru turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke.**

"**Sakura, Sakura what are you doing? How are you doing this?!?"**

**Ino screamed only being able to move her mouth as she tried to will her body to move with no success. Sakura didn't even turn to face her as she lifted her hand to point at Naruto.**

"**I…I want you to kill h- ugh!"**

**She quickly clutched her head staring out in a dazed glare. What the hell was that?!?**

"**Kill hi- Ahhh!"**

**Sakura's inner screamed out in agony and Sasuke watched her eyes turn emerald.**

"**Sasuke!"**

"**Sakura!"**

**Sasuke ran over to her as she clutched her head, her eyes switching from red to green. **

"**Sasuke stay back!"**

**Sasuke was now only a few steps away.**

"**S-Sakura…"**

"**Fire, Sasuke. Fire use fire."**

**Sakura's eyes went wide before her eyes went red again.**

"**Get the hell away from me!"**

**She screamed before lifting her hand away and make Ino jump to attack Sasuke while Shikamaru went after Naruto. **

"**Sasuke look out im not in control of my body!!!"**

**Ino pulled out a kunai and slashed at his chest actually getting a hit, the blade grazing his skin. Sakura looked like she was going insane screaming in pain at points and then laughing at others.**

"**I wont let you win!"**

**She screamed into the air her head raised as more bombs went off. Sasuke jumped back, what the hell did she mean by use fire?!? **

"**Sasuke look out!"**

**Ino screamed again and he punched her in the stomach and into a wall before disarming her and tying her hands behind her back with a scarf a woman had dropped while running.**

"**Sorry."**

**He grunted before knock her unconscious and looking up at Sakura's inner. Naruto was jumping around like a maniac trying to keep away from Shikamaru and Sakura as they advanced closer.**

"**What good are you if you cant land a hit on him!"**

**Sakura yelled at Shikamaru before making his arm bend back and break with a sickening snap. Shikamaru screamed out loud before Sakura let her chakra strings drop, he fell to his knees and Sakura slowly walked up to him. She kicked him in the stomach and before he could fall backwards the air already knocked out of his lungs she grabbed his pineapple hair and punched him in the face. His body then smashing through two walls, before passing out. Naruto could barely breath as he watched Sakura turn her attention back to him her insane smile coming back to her face.**

"**I guess its just you and me now."**

"**S-Sakura I wont fight you."**

"**Good then this will be even easier to kill you!"**

**She screamed pulling out her sword charging at him only for fire to shoot out in front of her.**

"**Fire style phoenix flower justu!"**

**Sasuke's voice rang out in the air as the fire became a circle around Sakura. Her face to horror as she looked around herself entrapped by fire.**

"_**Next test. Let's see how long I can make your skin last in extreme heat."**_

_**Sasori's voice rang before she was pushed into a room that looked like more of an oven. Everything started to become hot, and the dark room instantly became light as fire shot up that walls in every possible direction. Smoke started to cover the ceilings and she was gasping for air. Her skin starting to slowly burn off, same with her chakra as she tried to keep healing her body in short bursts to keep her chakra longer. So that she wouldn't die quickly. Sakura couldn't speak, and could barely breathe as pain kept rushing through her body, her medical technique not working very well. The fire licked her skin peeling it off more than actually burning it. Some of her hair felt like it caught on fire. How could someone be able to survive this? This had to be one of the worst ways to die.**_

**Sakura's inner kept spinning around staring at the flames surrounding her in horror. What was she going to do, she could handle her hands in a fire. But her whole body no way in hell. Not after last time, not after that horrible experiment. Pain shrieked through her head as Sasuke landed into the fire circle in front of her. So the real Sakura is trying to fight me, she thought staring wide eyed at the Uchiha.**

"_**But first…"**_

_**Sasori smashed his lips against Sakura's slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She moaned softly against his lips before breaking the kiss while Sasori's eyes grew wide and blood dripped from his mouth. He looked at Sakura her face a cold, dark sculpture of an expression as she twisted her sword sharply around in Sasori's stomach.**_

"_**I don't take orders from anyone."**_

_**She whispered in his ear before quickly pulling the sword out of his bleeding stomach, and watching him fall to the floor. Sakura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before licking her lips and smirking.**_

"_**He was a good kisser."**_

"**Sakura I know you're in there somewhere! I love you, but you're hurting people, Sakura. Fight off whatever that's making you do this!"**

**Sakura's red eyes rolled around before narrowing at Sasuke she pulled out a gun aiming it at Sasuke.**

"**Sakura's gone."**

"**No she isn't."**

**Sakura's Mind:**

"**Let me out!!! I wont let you kill anymore!"**

**Sakura screamed her voice breaking through the darkness. Light of all different colors started to glow around her.**

"**I wont let you kill him! I love him and would rather die than watch you murder him!!!"**

**And…**

**BOOM!**

**The fire disappeared and Sasuke had been knocked off his feet. But something was wrong, there seemed to be extra weight on top of him. Sasuke opened his eyes to stare into emeralds.**

"**S-Sakura?"**

"**Sasuke!"**

**Tears came over Sakura and they spilled from her eyes like mini waterfalls. She was back, back with him…But all good things…must come to an end. Sakura was kicked in the side easily and blasted through one full building before her back finally hit a wall and she slid down slumped over coughing up blood. Her pink hair falling over her face like a mask.**

"**Sakura!"**

**Sasuke yelled before staring up into the eyes of a devil. She had long midnight black hair that reached her ankles, dark grey horns sticking out from it. Her skin being a light grey while her eyes were all black (no white in them.) like the deepest pit in hell. While her black glossy lips were pulled back into an evil smile, white fangs being exposed. The she devil was wearing a black kimono that went to her knees a skeleton dragon wrapping around it while at her waist was a silver obi. But the most important thing about her was the in Japanese was the word 'inner' in black print on her forehead.**

"**Finally im free!"**

**Sakura's inner exclaimed while pulling her sword high up in the sky. Ready to bring the sword down into Sasuke's neck.**

"**Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke watched as Sakura's inner was tackled to the ground by Naruto. Naruto was on top of the inner and quickly twisted her wrist making her drop her sword.**

"**You little twerp!"**

**She growled and Naruto glared.**

"**You bit-"**

**But before Naruto could finish his insult, Inner (I have decided to just call Sakura's inner, Inner.) quickly head butted him in the face. There was a crunch and Naruto's nose started to bleed, it now being broken. Inner brought her fist back and punched Naruto in the face. She flipped him over and was now on top of him punching him in the face as her titanium bones shifted slightly around her knuckles. Another snap was heard from Naruto's body and his jaw hung slightly open and was slanted. He cried out as best he could with his jaw being broken. Sasuke saw this and his anger quickly flared. He quickly jumped and tackled her off of Naruto. But he didn't get a good grip on her and she got up and ran for her sword. Inner picked it up and looked over at Sasuke.**

"**Move an inch and he dies."**

**She stated to Sasuke before looking back at Naruto. He stared up at Inner but she was staring at something in front of her, a wicked smile grazing her lips.**

"**Well good afternoon Hinata, how has your evening been?"**

**Inner's voice cheerful as Naruto's eyes went wide watching his wife step out of the shadows.**

"**S-Sakura?"**

**Hinata asked but Inner easily raised her left hand and her index finger pointed to Sakura's bleeding body that hadn't moved from her position. Then as Hinata looked down she saw her husband.**

"**Naruto -kun!"**

**Hinata quickly kneeled down to Naruto and started to heal his face.**

"**Did I say that you could heal him!"**

**Inner screamed at Hinata before her foot connected to her face. Hinata's back smashed into a building while Naruto screamed out in anger. Inner smashed her foot on Naruto's throat.**

"**Naruto I figured you out, your weakness. It's not Hinata is it? I mean of course you love her and all same with your friends. But Hinata's your wife…do you want to watch?"**

"**Watch what?!?"**

**Naruto growled and Inner's black eyes turned to red.**

"**Watch me tear your wife open to pull both your unborn sons out of her womb. So she will slowly die while you both watch me cut up your children."**

"**NO!"**

Naruto screamed his voice mixing with the Kyuubi's, while his eyes turned a blood red. He grabbed inner's ankle to throw her off but before he actually could she raised her sword up and stabbed Naruto in the stomach twisting it sharply to one side. Naruto's eyes went back to blue and he yowled in pain, before and after Inner yanked the sword out of his body.

"Naruto-kun!"

Screamed Hinata, not noticing how Inner was advancing closer to her. Inner charged at Hinata.

"Hinata!!!"

Sakura's voice rang through the air and she, with a chakra infused fist, punched her inner's face making her body smash through two buildings.

"Sakura-"

"Hinata take care of Naruto. I'll protect you both."

Sasuke quickly ran over to Sakura and before she could do anything he pulled her into his chest and cried into her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"I thought…I t-thought I lost you."

He whispered softly the tears still falling. Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"I-im so sorry…if I h-had been stronger…this wouldn't - this wouldn't have happened."

Sasuke pulled away and stared at Sakura. He opened his mouth to speak but someone's insane laughter made them turn to look. Inner stood up and everyone watched in horror as she snapped her neck back into place. If any human had, had their neck twisted in that direction they would be dead.

"Sakura!"

Inner's voice sang as a trail of blood was running down her face from her forehead. Her eyes looked like black flames and her fangs seemed to grow slightly larger.

"Well, well so you figured it out. Only love can set you free, yeah? But stupid Mirai forgot to mention…you set me free as well!"

She screamed as her body started to slowly walk back over to them. Sakura felt a tug at her wrist and watched Sasuke stand in front of her.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me."

He growled and Inner stopped outside the building brushing the debri off her shoulders before turning around.

"Itachi-kun!!"

More bombs went off before Itachi appeared in front of Inner. Inner smirked and as she turned back around Itachi with out his control walked out in front of Inner.

"Ita-kun you're going to finally kill your younger brother."

Inner clapped happily as Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"I see you're ready to fight. Good!"

She screamed her hair starting to defy gravity as a black fire spiraled around her.

"Because here I come!!!"

Itachi instantly started to attack Sasuke while Inner was also. She punched Sasuke in the face then Itachi kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke quickly grabbed his older brother's arm his sharigan activated he twisted the kunai in his hand and quickly punched Itachi in the stomach. Itachi felt Sasuke stab him and he activated his own sharigan. Inner kicked Sasuke's arm sending the kunai into the air and Itachi wrapped his hands around Sasuke's throat.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura ran at Itachi but in a blink of an eye Inner appeared in front of her. A bored expression on her face before she turned her head and body in a fast, fluid movement her fist connecting with Sakura's face as she screamed 'here!'. Sakura's body smashed against the ground a few times before landing on her feet her back hitting against a wall.

"Come on Sakura, really you must know how to defend yourself!"

Inner screamed and she picked up her sword Sakura channeled her chakra into her feet and fists, a weird sensation taking over her. Her pink hair started to defy gravity and inner watched her green eyes mix with purple. Light purple/pink flames started to form around her and she locked eyes with Inner.

"Bring it!"

Sakura screamed running at an incredible speed. Inner eyes grew wide before she smirked and ran at Sakura's same speed. As they charged head on Sakura's kunai smashed against Inner's sword and they were shot back from each others force both of them dropping their weapons as they hit the ground.

Sasuke struggled as Itachi's grip around his throat tightened.

"Sasuke!"

He heard Sakura shout and he watched as Itachi turned his attention to her. Sasuke quickly punched Itachi in the face and made a few hand seals. Snakes shot out from his arms and attached to Itachi pinning him into a wall. Itachi watched and closed his eyes only to open them again with his sharigan deactivated.

"Before you kill me…I wanted to say im sorry."

As Sasuke finished the last hand seal he felt tears rushing down his face.

"LIAR!"

He yelled while fire escaped his lips and hit Itachi.

Both Inner and Sakura slowly pulled themselves back up to their feet. Sakura saw a gun next to her and Inner's eyes followed hers.

"No!"

She screamed and Sakura and her ran for the gun…

"Don't move."

Inner glared as Sakura held the loaded gun to her head.

"You wont do it."

She stated smirking and Sakura frowned her finger slightly pulling the trigger.

"You know I always wanted to tell you. You're a fucking bitch."

Sakura pulled the trigger and the gun went off. Blood splattered everywhere and Sakura dropped the gun her hands shaking in front of her. Her inner's blood all over her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke and she quickly ran to him. She crashed into his chest and started to sob.

"I killed her! Its finally over…she's gone."

Sasuke pulled away blood soaking his shirt he took Sakura's face in his hands.

"Im just happy you're alright."

His lips locked with Sakura's.

Around Inner's body black flames started to cover her as her body was lifted into the air, and her feet touched the ground. The bullet fell out of her head and the blood stopped leaking from the wound. Her eyes still black started to spill black tears down her face. Inner looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing. She pulled her sword out from the ground. And…charged.

"Miss me!!!"

Inner screamed as she charged her sword was going to piece right through Sasuke's heart.

"No!"

Sakura screamed and…

Everything went black.

**Next chapter we be the last!!! Please keep up with the reviews I love you people!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


	35. Chapter 35

The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out

_Around Inner's body black flames started to cover her as her body was lifted into the air, and her feet touched the ground. The bullet fell out of her head and the blood stopped leaking from the wound. Her eyes still black started to spill black tears down her face. Inner looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing. She pulled her sword out from the ground. And…charged._

"_Miss me!!!"_

_Inner screamed as she charged her sword was going to piece right through Sasuke's heart._

"_No!"_

_Sakura screamed and…_

_Everything went black._

Chapter 35:

There was a loud crunch including a small, sharp gasp.

"SAKURA!!!"

Sasuke's voice pierced through the eerily quiet sky as the gray clouds started to roll in. Konoha seemed to freeze the echo of blood dripping in a small puddle the only thing now making noise. Sakura slowly opened her eyes blood dripping from her mouth. Inner's black eyes were wide from surprise but soon her eyes lit up a satisfied smile on her lips. She dug the blade deeper into Sakura's chest and her body shuddered taking sharp, labored breaths Sakura grabbed the sword the blade cutting her hands as she stopped it.

Sasuke watched the sword go through Sakura as she pushed herself in front of him. Everything he thought could only happen in his nightmares was starting to unfold in front of him.

"Why didn't you just let him die?"

Inner asked as Sakura's bangs fell over her eyes covering them and casting dark shadows. Sakura laughed dryly before wincing from the pain it caused her.

"Don't you get it? I love him, if I have to die for him to be safe then…then so be it!"

Sakura snapped her head up her green eyes now a light lavender color flared with a passion for her loved one and Inner stared in awe. Inner quickly regained her composure and sunk the blade deeper. A stomach churning scream escaped Sakura's lips.

"I guess you're right Sakura, so be it."

Inner got ready to stick her sword in the rest of the way but Sakura's hair started to defy gravity and she glared at Inner her lavender eyes piercing.

"But if I die…"

Sakura grabbed Inner her in her hands two swords spearing out of thin air. One being a long white sword the hilt tied with white ribbon, a small cherry blossom key chain hanging off it. The second sword the blade being black the hilt tied with black ribbon a small red rose key chain connected to it. Sakura put them in like an X at Inner's neck. The swords having purple chakra glowing around them.

"Im taking you with me."

Inner couldn't stop her body from pushing the sword in the rest of the way and Sakura beheaded her. Sakura dropped her swords and started to stumble side ways after Inner's body disintegrated. She fell to one side but Sasuke's strong arms quickly caught her.

"S-Sasuke…d-do me a-a f-favor?"

"Yes?"

Sasuke kneeled to the ground and Sakura's face turned sickly white a tint of green and a sheet of sweat covered her forehead. Her head fell forward slightly.

"Sasuke I-I need y-you t-t-to take out t-the sword."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide , but if he did that she would…

"No! I-I'll get you to Tsunade and she'll-"

"She's d-dead Sasuke. A-anyways its b-better t-this way. I-I need to d-die."

"_No!"_

_Sakura yelled and…_

_Everything went black…Sakura felt a warm light on her and she opened her eyes to see Mirai._

"_Mirai, what-"_

"_Im here to take you Sakura."_

_Her voice was soft and slightly echoed around the dark empty space._

"_T-to take me? But I-I don't want to die!"_

"_Sakura you don't understand if you die, you stop a war. You're the key to a peaceful future, you must die today. You'll also be saving Sasuke's life, you die today you take his place."_

"_I-im stopping a war?"_

"_Funny how things work out."_

_Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw her body with a sword through it. And then she saw Sasuke._

"_I can give you a few more minutes with him. Well not me actually but your powers can allow you to live for a little while."_

"_You knew this would happen didn't you?"_

_Mirai nodded sadly and Sakura looked at her._

"_Alright."_

"N-no I cant do that. I wont kill you!"

Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke, her left hand cupped Sasuke's cheek as she slowly stroked it with her thumb.

"Okay then."

Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes cloud with pain and another painful cry escaped her lips. Sakura's right handed was lightly twitching with her fingers and Sasuke dropped the sword to the side after pulling it out with out his control, from Sakura attaching chakra strings. Her wound started bleeding fiercely as her throat became dry.

"S-Sasuke…"

"No Sakura don't say it. You can make it, just keep your eyes open. Sakura please don't leave me."

Sakura's eyes turned back to emerald but they were starting to dull.

"Sasuke I-I want you t-to k-keep living y-your life. F-find her, f-find the g-girl you're m-meant to b-be w-with."

Sasuke felt tears rolling down his face, and his tears fell on Sakura's face.

"I love you Sasuke."

She whispered before her left hand that had been on Sasuke's face fell to the ground. Her whole body went limp and Sasuke's eyes widened tears still falling.

"N-no Sakura!"

He held her cold, dead body in his arms and started to shake her his face contorted in pain.

"Sakura w-wake up! Please wake up!!!"

Sasuke screamed, thunder and lightening clashing against each other in the gray clouds above the sky. The rain fell down and Sasuke held Sakura's motionless body close to him, burying his face into her silky pink locks.

Konoha was in ruins dead bodies everywhere; injured people and some with not even a scratch left the safe homes to see the destruction. Anyone near Sasuke stopped dead in their tracks. This was where countless bodies laid, but the dead body standing out was the one Sasuke was holding. Naruto and Hinata looked over and then the wind blew out pink hair. Hinata quickly turned away and sobbed into Naruto's shoulder while Naruto lowered his head. Many people did the same and many people turned away. Not being able to handle the scene of Sasuke's love dead in his arms as he wept. Too much pain. Naruto looked up to the sky, closing his eyes letting tears slide down his face.

"What is this world coming to?"

**End**

**This is the end of The Truth Shouldn't Always Come Out. But don't worry I am making a second story its going to be called I Cant Always Be Okay. I will have it up soon hopefully now that school has started. But people yes I have finished this story but that doesn't mean I still don't love your reviews. People please don't kill me for what I did!!! I loves you people and thanks for the reviews!**

**Heartmakerpuppeteer**


End file.
